


FE3H Femslash Kinks Requests

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Bratting, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Doropetra, Dragons, Edeleth, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Tenderness, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Worship, doroleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 38,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: (REQUESTS CLOSED)A collection of requested explicit-rated fics featuring FE3H femslash pairings.Tags will be added as the chapters are added.Everything is post-timeskip.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia, Bernadetta von Varley/Rhea, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Marianne von Edmund, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Rhea, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Shamir Nevrand, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Shamir Nevrand/Rhea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Leonie Pinelli, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Petra Macneary, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Rhea, Lysithea von Ordelia/Leonie Pinelli, Lysithea von Ordelia/Rhea, Manuela Casagranda/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Marianne von Edmund/Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia, Petra Macneary/Lysithea von Ordelia, Petra Macneary/Rhea, Shamir Nevrand/Leonie Pinelli, Shamir Nevrand/Rhea, bernadetta von varley/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 366
Kudos: 725





	1. How to request

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed because I just had too many on my plate and couldn't keep up!  
> I might open them again one day, but for now I'm no longer taking them anymore, so that I can catch up without messing them up!  
> Thank you to everyone who requested and made it possible to have this huge femslash collection!

Hey! I was getting some requests/suggestions so I thought it would be fun to openly take requests but also make it sort of like a challenge. And since I'm close to finishing FE3H (all routes and most supports), plus also being a multishipper (swear it's true even if my content is 90% edeleth), I also decided to allow almost all FE3H femslash ships.

So here's how it works:  
I have list below of all characters that are valid for the ship, and I also have below a list of all the kinks I'll write, which are numbered. To make a request simply comment here on this chapter (the 'instructions') with: 1) the name of the characters, 2) the number of the kink you picked, 3) a sentence of dialogue that you made up. Rules are that I'll have to write a short nsfw fic with those characters, that kink, and the dialogue sentence will also have to be included in the fic. I will reply to that comment to say if it's valid, and when I'm done with the fic I'll reply again and post the fic, and the fic will be added as a chapter here. I only ask that before you make your request you keep in mind that I will only do the characters and kinks that are on my lists, with no additions or exceptions. I won't make requests if the comment with the request isn't valid because it has characters/kinks not on my lists, or because it doesn't follow the format I mentioned by asking for additional headcanons/characters/settings, whatever. Stuff like "top!Edelgard" or "dragon!Byleth" in the names of characters isn't allowed either.  
On two final notes: anyone can make a request (anon/guest comments are accepted as well, as long as they're left here because it's easier for me to check them. Please don't PM me for this or anything like that) and kinks number 2 and 7 require at least three characters. All other kinks require at least two characters but they all have a limit of three characters max. I also don't do more than one kink on the same fic, so only ask me for one for each request.

(Example) A valid comment will have to look something like this:

Request: Edelgard/Byleth, 13, "You missed this spot, as well."

And then I'd write a fic like this one for that request: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459736

List of valid characters:  
-Byleth (FByleth only, obviously)  
-Edelgard  
-Bernadetta  
-Dorothea  
-Petra  
-Mercedes  
-Anette  
-Ingrid  
-Lysithea  
-Marianne  
-Hilda  
-Leonie  
-Manuela  
-Catherine  
-Shamir  
-Rhea  
Characters like Sothis and Flayn are characters I never do NSFW with due to their young appearance, as it freaks me out a bit (sorry). Characters like Kronya, Ladislava, Judith, etc are interesting but I need a bit of more substance to work with. Also all fics will take place post time skip unless it's between older characters like Byleth, Manuela, Catherine, Shamir or Rhea.

List of kinks:  
1 – Dom/Sub  
2 – Threesome  
3 – Petplay  
4 – Voyeurism  
5 – Public sex  
6 – Bondage  
7 – Cuckolding  
8 – Supernatural (includes demons, vampires, werewolves, monsters, etc)  
9 – Blindfolds  
10 – Seduction  
11 – Worshipping  
12 – Tenderness  
13 – Servant  
14 – Praise kink  
15 – Masturbation  
16 – Jealousy  
17 – Mirror sex  
18 – Aphrodisiacs

And that's about it! Be free to send in requests!  



	2. (Dorothea/Marianne) - Favorite person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dorothea/Marianne  
> -Jealousy-  
> "Am I your favorite?" 
> 
> Requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a difficult ultra rare pairing to start this off with!  
> Dorothea says Marianne's name a lot because I just think that's something Marianne would love and Marianne deserves to be happy.
> 
> Hope you like it!

If someone were to tell Marianne when she was younger that one day she would find herself with a lover such as Dorothea, she would have never believed them.  
They were just too different really. As different as anyone could be.  
Dorothea was like the sun; bright, fun, beautiful, a joy to be around who was loved by all and who shone a light of hope on whatever path she walked on.  
And Marianne, well, Marianne was more like the moon. Dark. Gloomy. Filled with despair as she hid away from view in the night, finding solace in its silence.  
On theory, their paths should have never crossed.  
But somehow they did.  
Maybe it was true that opposites attract, or perhaps it was the fact that the five years of war made Dorothea slightly less cheerful as it had made Marianne slightly more confident. Or maybe… just maybe, it had been the simple fact that when Marianne chose to follow professor Byleth and emperor Edelgard, Dorothea was the one to take her under her wing and to help her get adjusted to everyone else, all the while their friendship grew more and more.  
Whatever the case for their friendship might have been, they were past being only friends now.  
They had shared love confessions, and shared a bed, more than once.  
Marianne knew that Dorothea loved her deeply, and Marianne trusted her with her life…and yet she couldn’t help feeling this deep jealousy no matter how much she tried to ignore it.  
Her lover was stunning, after all. Marianne knew full well what the gazes of other people meant when their eyes set on her lover.  
So whenever Marianne saw Dorothea have a more flirtatious conversation with someone, Marianne couldn’t help walking away to hide in her room as her jealousy boiled up inside of her.  
And today had been one of those days.  
Marianne had retired to her room after seeing Dorothea with a knight, and it didn’t take too long before she heard her lover knock on her door to follow her.  
Once she answered the door, Dorothea practically jumped into her arms, embracing her tightly. But when Marianne didn’t hug her back, the songtress became deeply concerned.

“Is something the matter?” Dorothea asked her as Marianne buried her face on the crook of Dorothea’s neck.

“What were you and that knight talking about?” she heard Marianne quietly murmur against her skin.

“He asked me to share a dinner with him which I politely refused...” Dorothea calmly replied, as her arms wrapped around Marianne, “is this about what I think it is, again?”

“I’m sorry” was all that Marianne could murmur as she held back her tears.

Still holding Marianne, Dorothea moved to gently kiss Marianne’s neck up until she reached her cheek, and she gently cupped Marianne’s face. Dorothea was ready to kiss her lips when Marianne’s voice stopped her;

“Am I your favorite?”

Dorothea blinked.

“My…favorite? My favorite what, love?”

“Person” Marianne quietly whispered, “your favorite person to be with. Because you’re mine. You’re the only person I-“

Marianne was cut off by a soft kiss on her lips.

“You’re my only one too.”

Marianne was ready to protest again but Dorothea’s lips went back to her neck, this time moving a bit rougher as her teeth left love marks on Marianne's skin. And Dorothea’s hands travelled down to undress Marianne, accompanied by playful gropes that sent jolts of pleasure up Marianne's spine.  
Suddenly Marianne couldn’t focus anymore as she found herself moaning Dorothea’s name.  
Dorothea pulled away for just a moment so that she could lock Marianne’s door as a naked Marianne still softly whimpered her lover's name. Once she made sure they were safely locked up, Dorothea lead Marianne to the bed before she climbed on top of her.  
Marianne’s hands roamed Dorothea’s dress, exploring her as she slowly undressed the songstress. It didn't take long before Dorothea's dress was gone as well, joining Marianne's clothes on the floor.  
And then, to Dorothea’s utter surprise, she found herself being pinned down on the bed, their positions reversed as Marianne loomed over her. It had been the first time that Marianned had topped Dorothea without being asked to, and Dorothea grew wetter at the fact.  
Marianne's cute face was flushed red as she held Dorothea’s hands over her head, not allowing her to move.

“I don’t like this" Marianne started, a deeper tone than Dorothea had ever heard her before, "I don’t like us hiding our relationship, and I don’t like you talking to people as if there’s nothing between us. I want to be the only person you love deeply...”

As Marianne uttered those last words and her grip on Dorothea's hands loosened enough for Dorothea to move, Dorothea couldn’t help staring into her beautiful eyes as the tears started falling down Marianne's cheeks. Upon the sight, she rushed to comfort her lover, shushing her with a finger to her lips.

“You’re the only one I love, Marianne. I only hide our relationship because it’s dangerous until the war ends, not because I’m trying to seduce other people. You’re really the only one I want to be with once the war is over, and not anyone else. Come here…”

With that, Marianne let go of Dorothea’s hands and bent down to meet Dorothea’s lips for a kiss. As she did so, Dorothea pulled her close.

“I love you, dear” Dorothea whispered against Marianne’s lips as her hands slid down to finger the woman above her, “I love you, so very much.”

Dorothea’s fingers brushed against Marianne’s entrance, prompting a surprised whine from the woman. But Dorothea shushed her with another kiss as her fingers slowly entered Marianne, first teasingly slow until they picked up their pace, pumping faster and deeper inside her as Marianne moaned into Dorothea’s mouth.  
Dorothea couldn’t help smiling to herself as the woman above her squirmed in delight at her touch, moaning incoherently in her pleasure. Soon, she felt Marianne’s walls clench against her fingers, and she added another one to help her reach release.

“You’re my favorite person, Marianne…no one moans as beautifully for me as you do, Marianne...”

With Dorothea's praise, Marianne couldn’t hold it in for much longer.  
When Marianne came on Dorothea’s hand, Dorothea slowly removed her fingers as a spent Marianne slumped on top of her.

“Is this enough proof of my love, Marianne?” Dorothea smugly asked as she took her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean of Marianne’s taste.

Marianne merely watched in awe, unable to resist tasting herself on Dorothea’s mouth as she rose to kiss her again. When Marianne pulled away, she trailed kisses down Dorothea’s body until she reached Dorothea’s wet sex.  
Marianne gave Dorothea's labia a shy lick before she wrapped her lips around Dorothea’s clit.  
Dorothea merely purred in pleasure;

“This is why you’ve always been my favorite, Marianne…”


	3. (Leonie/Ingrid) - Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Leonie/Ingrid  
> -Public sex-  
> "People can see us!"
> 
> Requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rarepair that was difficult to write, oof.  
> I hope they're not too ooc...
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Thank you, again, for accompanying me!”

As the words left Leonie’s mouth, Ingrid couldn’t help smiling as she assured the other woman that there was no need for thanks. She had accepted the request to hunt on a near forest with Leonie without hesitation, not only because they were short on food supplies and it was a very important task she might require help with, but also because Ingrid had a secret reason to join.  
And that little secret was the bane of Ingrid’s existence.  
She wasn’t sure of how or why it had started, but spending time with Leonie had sparked something in Ingrid, something she hadn’t felt with anyone since with Glenn. She didn’t even remember much about how she started talking to Leonie in the first place, remembering only that it had been during training. After that first session, they had started training together every day until present day. Before Ingrid had noticed it, she had fallen for Leonie’s kindness and diligence, as she felt that Leonie’s strive to become a mercenary and her devotion to Jeralt even after his death made her the only person who could truly understand Ingrid’s own struggle to become a knight and to honor Glenn.  
Leonie seemed rather unaware of Ingrid's feelings, and Ingrid herself tried to suppress those feelings as she knew how important it was to her family for her to marry into a good house of a great lord.  
Still, she couldn’t put a stop her feelings no matter how much she tried to fight them, and so she often found herself following Leonie without being able to control her impulse. After Leonie she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else, much to her despair.

“I didn’t even think you enjoyed hunting this much…” Leonie suddenly commented, and her words brought Ingrid back to reality.

“Well, it’s not about hunting, I’m just here in case you need me. To help you and such.”

“Oh, is that so?” Leonie asked with a smile, and her smile caused Ingrid’s heart to pound on her chest, “that’s really sweet of you.”

But before Ingrid could reply, they stopped dead on their tracks. Leonie immediately fell silent as she gestured to a confused Ingrid to shush before she could ask what was wrong. Then, Leonie pointed at an unaware rabbit that hopped around a tree.  
Ingrid watched as Leonie quietly held out her bow and pointed an arrow at the furry critter.  
She shot her arrow, but it missed. It hit the tree instead, and it scared the rabbit. Before Leonie could draw another arrow, the rabbit had disappeared into the thick bushes near it, never to be seen again.

“That was…embarrassing, to say the least” Leonie sighed, and before Ingrid could become aware of her own actions, her hand was caressing Leonie’s arm.

“It’s alright, it was just a mere fluke. It happens to the best…” Ingrid comforted Leonie, her hand still subcounsciously caressing Leonie’s arm in a very intimate way.

Leonie was taken aback at the gesture as they had never been this physically intimate before. When Ingrid noticed the older woman’s face, she quickly withdrew her hand and apologized, awkwardly avoiding Leonie’s gaze.  
But as she pulled away, Ingrid felt Leonie’s hand on her waist. And Ingrid turned red as Leonie pulled her to face her again, both her hands now firmly placed on Ingrid’s waist.

“Ingrid, do you… do you like me?”

Ingrid swallowed, unable to lie but fearing a rejection.  
She hesitated before she murmured a quiet “yes.”  
And with that, Leonie’s lips were on hers, to Ingrid’s surprise. When Ingrid didn’t push her away, Leonie’s kisses became less chaste. Leonie kissed her again, and again, and yet again. Each kiss deepened and became hungrier than the last, as Ingrid answered with the same type of passion.

“Do you want me?” Ingrid seductively asked Leonie in between kisses.

“Yes. Goddess, yes” came as Leonie’s desperate reply as one of her hands slid down, stroking Ingrid’s thigh under her dress.

“W-wait, I didn’t mean now! We can return to my room after we’re done with the hunt and-“

Before Ingrid could finish, Leonie shushed her with another kiss to her lips.

“Please” Leonie quietly begged Ingrid, “no one’s here, no one else but us. Just a taste?”

As much as Ingrid hated to admit it, she was excited as well. This was too risky, and too improper…and if anyone found out, Ingrid would die from embarrassment. And yet, for those reasons, she just wanted it more. She was so desperate for it… And she was wet, so very wet.  
So with her heart racing, Ingrid slowly nodded to consent.  
And then Leonie carefully pushed Ingrid against a tree, as she got down to her knees.  
She looked up to give Ingrid one last smile before she slid Ingrid’s undergarments down her legs. And Ingrid lifted up her skirt to give Leonie better access. Then, Leonie started to lick Ingrid’s outer folds, eliciting quiet moans from the woman above her.  
Ingrid’s head spun with pleasure as she felt Leonie work on her, her tongue teasing her labia before it slipped inside of Ingrid. As Leonie's tongue moved more fervently, Ingrid’s knees started to get weak and her whole body started to shake with both excitement and pleasure.  
But before Leonie could finish Ingrid off, Ingrid’s ears picked up on voices of people in the distance moving progressively closer to them. They must have been knights who were looking for them, or maybe villagers of some near village. Either way, their presence made Ingrid’s heart stop.

“Leonie! Leonie, we’ll get caught!” Ingrid whispered to warn Leonie, but the woman underneath her seemed too lost in her task to hear her as she kept eating out Ingrid.

“Leonie!” Ingrid called out again a little louder, only for Leonie’s hands to possessively grab Ingrid’s legs to hold her in place, as her tongue kept tasting Ingrid.

When she realized that Leonie was aware of everything and was just keeping it up on purpose, Ingrid panicked. She glanced around to spot shapes of a group of people moving along behind distant trees, and she cried out in pure desperation;

“People can see us!”

Still, that didn’t stop Leonie.  
As the voices kept getting louder, Ingrid got closer to orgasm. The idea of getting caught with Leonie between her legs and being shamed for it took its toll on Ingrid, with Ingrid finally coming on Leonie’s mouth as she cried out Leonie's name.  
Leonie quickly removed her mouth from Ingrid after, as Ingrid recovered.  
But before Ingrid could move, she felt Leonie pull her to meet her on the ground, and they both moved to hide on near foliage. Eventually, they heard the voices of the group of people get more silent as they walked further away, having apparently passed through their spot without noticing the pair.  
When the group was completely gone from view, Ingrid sighed heavily with relief.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me…I couldn’t stop” Leonie shyly confessed, her cheeks burning as red as Ingrid’s cheeks were.

To Leonie’s surprise, Ingrid merely pounced on her, crazed with lust.

“This was the most exciting and forbidden thing I’ve ever done…and now I want to do you, too” Ingrid confessed, and Leonie couldn’t help a smug grin.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	4. (Edelgard/Byleth) - Sounds like jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Byleth  
> -Jealousy-  
> "I get jealous when you think about Dimitri or keep having secret meetings with Hubert. El, I just want you all for myself, ok?"
> 
> Requested by Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, edeleth, my comfort zone! How I missed thee.  
> (Also in the request the sentence was phrased as "I just want you all by myself" but I assumed it was a mistake and it was supposed to be "I just want you all for myself", hope I wasn't wrong because I only noticed it after starting to write).
> 
> Hope you like it!

“What are you thinking about?”

Byleth had asked her those words calmly, but still Edelgard could feel a hint of possessiveness in her words. Surely she was just imagining things, as she was sure there was no way that her professor felt that way about her… unless, of course, she actually did.

“I was thinking about Dimitri, as I remembered an old memory from our childhood” Edelgard answered honestly, and as Byleth awkwardly avoided her gaze she could now be sure that she hadn’t imagined it after all.

Before Edelgard could ask questions, Byleth asked her own;

“Do you love him still?”

Her question had taken Edelgard aback. Where did all of this come from?  
She loved Byleth, but she was positive her professor didn’t feel the same. Not that she had asked her yet, of course. It was more like a fear of rejection that made her assume Byleth wasn’t interested and would never be, to avoid asking and getting an answer that would hurt her and ruin their close relationship. But now that she saw Byleth behave like that as they shared a cup of tea privately in Edelgard’s room, Edelgard started thinking that maybe her professor did feel something for her.

“I loved Dimitri as a friend, like a brother. There might have been a time where I thought of him differently, but that was a long time ago when I was but a young and naïve child. Now I still think about him, but only in a way that I wish I could reason with him to end this war more peacefully and hopefully regain a good friend.”

“I’m sorry for asking, El” Byleth quietly murmured, and Edelgard could see her cheeks getting flushed before she continued, “but what about Hubert? Do you love Hubert?”

Edelgard couldn’t help suppress a smile.

“Hubert is my best friend, my teacher. I love him but again, I see him as family and not as a love interest. And I’m also positive that Ferdinand wouldn’t like me courting his lover even if I did love him that way…”

Byleth cleared her throat nervously, apologizing again.

“It sounds like you’re jealous, Byleth” she heard Edelgard purr.

Byleth locked her eyes with Edelgard, and she could see that the empress’s expression was drastically different from before. The way she eyed Byleth was almost seductive, and it gave Byleth the courage to confess what she was holding in for a long time;

“Yes, I am jealous. I get jealous when you think about Dimitri or keep having secret meetings with Hubert” Byleth let out, as her hands met Edelgard’s on the table, holding them, “ El, I just want you all for myself, ok?"

It wasn't the reply Edelgard expected, but it was one that filled her with happiness as she finally got confirmation of her friend and professor's feelings. It was time to act on her desire that Edelgard had suppressed for so long.

“I feel the same way, Byleth” Edelgard softly confessed as she took Byleth’s hands to her mouth to kiss them before she continued, “and I want you all to myself right now, if you’ll allow me.”

When Edelgard let go of Byleth’s hands, Byleth got up and rounded the table to move closer to Edelgard. Edelgard remained seated, so Byleth bent down to gently kiss her lips. Their kiss lingered, and when Byleth pulled away she was sure Edelgard would get up and they'd head to bed. But she was wrong. Instead, Edelgard motioned for Byleth to join her;

“Sit on my lap, my love” Byleth heard Edelgard whisper seductively. 

Byleth could feel her face heating up as she complied, straddling Edelgard on the chair as best as she could fit. Edelgard’s hand moved upwards to stroke Byleth’s cheek as another hand was placed on her waist to pull Byleth even closer.  
Byleth merely leaned into Edelgard’s touch, as Edelgard kept caressing her cheek. Until after a moment, when Byleth’s hand stopped Edelgard’s, grabbing and holding it in place. 

“El, I want you to be mine from now on. Only mine. And I’ll be only yours.”

Edelgard couldn’t help smiling.

“I’m yours, Byleth. And you’re mine.”

With that, Byleth’s hands moved to undo Edelgard’s collar, so that her mouth could have access to Edelgard’s neck.  
But as Byleth undressed Edelgard, Edelgard’s hand moved under Byleth’s shorts and undergarments, reaching her bare sex.

“You’re really cute when you get jealous and possessive, did you know that?” Edelgard commented as her fingers teased Byleth’s labia, the professor moaning in pleasure at her touch against Edelgard’s neck.

Byleth tried her best to softly kiss, lick and bite Edelgard’s now exposed neck, but the empress moving her fingers inside of Byleth made it a difficult task to focus on. Unable to do as she pleased, Byleth merely kept moaning as Edelgard kept touching her.

“Those sounds you make are very cute as well” Edelgard purred, stirring something inside Byleth.

On a bold move, the professor’s hand found Edelgard’s pants before slipping inside, trying to use Edelgard's own tactics against her, much to Edelgard's surprise.

“You cheeky vixen” Edelgard teased her as she felt Byleth’s fingers enter her while she fingered Byleth.

Byleth merely gave her a smug smile before her lips met Edelgard’s again.  
As they kissed, Byleth mimicked Edelgard’s fingers as she felt them inside her, something that Edelgard was quick to notice. They teased each other for a while with slow strokes before Edelgard became impatient and started moving faster and deeper inside Byleth. Ever so proudly, Edelgard tried to suppress her own noises as she heard Byleth’s desperate and loud cries, but eventually she ended up giving in, letting it all out just as Byleth was doing.  
She felt Byleth’s walls clench around her fingers, and Edelgard herself could feel her own release approaching.

“El, I’m-“

As Edelgard flicked her fingers inside of Byleth, hitting her best spots, she could feel Byleth reach her orgasm. As she did, Byleth slumped over Edelgard, but Byleth's fingers kept pleasuring the empress until she had an orgasm as well. And that didn’t take much for her to reach.  
When Edelgard came on Byleth's hand and they were both satisfied, Edelgard gave Byleth one last kiss before guiding her out of her lap. As they both rose and composed themselves, Edelgard spoke;

“I love you, Byleth. I have another meeting today, but after that I want to take you to my bed and I want to-“

She was interrupted by Byleth cupping her face as she hungrily kissed her.

“You’re not going anywhere away from me tonight, my love” Byleth whispered in between kisses, “tonight you’re mine. You can have the meeting tomorrow.”

Edelgard failed to suppress a soft laugh.

“Only you to try to give orders to the emperor herself, love” Edelgard purred, her fingers slipping under Byleth's shirt to explore her lover, “but your offer is tempting. I think I’ll tell Hubert I’m feeling too sick to hold meetings today. And we’ll spend the night in my bed just as I was saying…”

As Edelgard explained her very inappropriate plan of what to do in her bed, Byleth smiled to herself.  
This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. (Byleth/Dorothea) - Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Dorothea  
> -Tenderness-  
> "You deserve happiness."
> 
> Requested by Luin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea's S support with Byleth gives me feels so I sprinkled a bit of sadness there.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lying in bed, Byleth held her wife close, her face buried in Dorothea’s soft hair as her fingers danced on Dorothea’s back. It was one of those days where they had nothing important to do, so they’d just laze around in bed until late.  
They were both awake as they relaxed, but Byleth could sense that something was wrong with her wife. She seemed somewhat more still and quiet compared to her usual self.

“Dorothea?”

As Byleth called her out, her wife shifted so that she could face Byleth. She was smiling, but her smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes. Immediately, Byleth was concerned. 

“Yes, Byleth? Is something wrong?”

“I can tell you’re lost in thought again” Byleth softly commented, and Dorothea knew she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. She had told Byleth about this before, but the thought didn’t seem to leave her mind;

“I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you… you are considered a hero and you could have chosen to have almost anyone in all of Fódlan… and yet you’ve chosen me...”

Before Dorothea could continue, Byleth pulled her close, her arms wrapping around her wife. Dorothea was slightly surprised, but she quickly relaxed in Byleth’s arms.

“Not this again, please” Byleth assured her, her voice quiet but full of concern, “I’ve chosen you because I love you. And…”

Byleth paused to cup her wife’s face, staring deep into her beautiful green eyes before she kissed her. Lovingly, and lingering, their kiss quickly deepened and Byleth found herself moving to top Dorothea, who eagerly accepted her affections as Byleth’s lips moved to shower her face with sweet kisses.

“…you deserve happiness. More than you’d believe you do” Byleth finally finished, and Dorothea couldn’t help feeling a bit emotional.

Dorothea could feel tears forming in her eyes, but Byleth was quick to kiss them away. 

“Goddess, I truly am lucky to have you, aren’t I?” Dorothea softly laughed, and Byleth couldn’t help smiling at her.

“My lovely Dorothea, if you’re lucky to have me, so am I to have you.”

Byleth kissed Dorothea one last time, before she pulled away to lower her mouth, trailing kisses down Dorothea’s body. She gently kissed Dorothea’s breasts, her hands fondling them as her mouth kissed sensitive skin. As she gave her breasts some attention, Dorothea whined something along the lines of wanting to give Byleth some of her love.  
But Byleth needed this desperately, she needed to love her wife desperately. Byleth kept kissing Dorothea’s skin, her mouth travelling further as it left kisses behind. She stopped somewhere around Dorothea’s stomach, and she looked up at her wife’s face so their eyes would meet.

“Please, let me treat you right” Byleth quietly begged her, shushing the words of protest before they left Dorothea’s mouth.

Instead, her wife merely thanked her again, and Byleth’s lips resumed their path.  
They reached Dorothea’s sex, already wet with want. Byleth quickly positioned herself between Dorothea’s legs, and her tongue traceed her wet folds with a single, slow lick. As she did it, Byleth could feel Dorothea shake slightly with excitement.

“I love you” Byleth whispered against Dorothea’s sex, before her tongue got back to tasting her labia. Dorothea moaned in pleasure, and her hands gripped the sheets as Byleth licked her and added a finger inside her wife. Her ministrations were slow, and Dorothea had to beg for Byleth to be a bit rougher.  
Byleth obliged, as her tongue tasted Dorothea’s clit and her finger got joined by another before they both moved faster and deeper inside Dorothea.  
Dorothea sang Byleth’s name in her pleasure, her beautiful voice reaching Byleth’s ears and making Byleth lust after her wife even more than what she already did.  
After Dorothea came in Byleth’s mouth, Byleth climbed up to meet her again. Dorothea held her close, catching her breath as her wife nuzzled her face on the crook of Dorothea’s neck.  
They laid like that for a moment, and then Dorothea’s hand reached in between Byleth’s legs.  
They didn’t exchange words, only kisses, as Dorothea fingered Byleth and Byleth moaned into her mouth.  
While one hand was firmly holding Byleth by supporting her back, the other was buried deep inside her, with fingers pumping in and out of Byleth as Byleth cried out her wife’s name against her lips.  
It didn’t take long before Byleth had an orgasm, but Dorothea’s fingers kept going to let her wife ride out her orgasm, absolutely lost in her pleasure.  
When she finally lied back on the soft mattress, completely spent, Dorothea finally removed her fingers from her sex.  
She moved closer to Byleth, embracing her wife as she praised her;

“Love, you are so good to me. I love you, deeply” Dorothea whispered before she kissed Byleth’s temple.

Byleth eagerly received her kisses, waiting for Dorothea to stop giving them before she wrapped her arms around her wife yet again. She held her tightly, and Dorothea had never felt safer in her whole life than in Byleth’s arms at that particular moment.

“I love you. I want you to be happy” Byleth whispered in her ear, and Dorothea smiled whole heartedly at her caring and loving wife; 

“I’m happy, love. Because you make me happy.”


	6. (Mercedes/Byleth) - Sweet taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Mercedes/Byleth  
> -Tenderness-  
> "I want to lick every part of you, my love."
> 
> Requested by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this sentence I just had to use Mercedes' cooking talents, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Byleth had joined her lover for another one of their dates, which was why she now found herself eating sweets and happily chatting with Mercedes as they sat on her bed. They were in Mercedes’ room because there weren’t many places to have a date on while in the middle of a war, and they were eating sweets because Mercedes had insisted on it since she had baked them herself with so much love and care put into them.  
But despite all that, Byleth wasn’t complaining. Being near Mercedes was the most important part, regardless of where they were or how their date went. And besides, Mercedes had a very nice room that allowed them enough privacy and comfort. And as for her sweets, well, Byleth absolutely loved them as Mercedes was a great cook who managed to make them taste as delicious as any sweet treat possibly could.  
As Mercedes told Byleth about her day and how she had managed to help a merchant who needed help with a delivery, Byleth happily listened while eating a cream filled cupcake. Byleth finished the cupcake, and was going to grab seconds of that sweet treat when she noticed Mercedes looking intensely at her.  
Mercedes had stopped talking somewhat abruptly, and Byleth became concerned as she saw Mercedes' eyes fixate on her face.  
But then she heard Mercedes softly laugh.

“You have a bit of cream near your lips, dearest” Mercedes explained before Byleth could inquire her about it.

Byleth moved to get her napkin and clean it, but Mercedes moved faster. Before Byleth could react, Mercedes was close to her, licking the cream off of Byleth’s face.  
It had started out as a sort of joke; licking Byleth to see if her lover had any reaction to the action. But Byleth didn't.   
Mercedes wasn’t surprised that Byleth was unfazed, but the lick had unintentionally awoken something inside her. Mercedes couldn't explain why, but suddenly she felt a strange urge.

“Byleth…” Mercedes softly called out, “I want to lick every part of you, my love.”

With those words, Mercedes finally got a reaction out of Byleth, with the professor’s cheeks turning slightly red.   
It wasn’t the first time they had been intimate, but that particular request from Mercedes had definitely been a first.  
Byleth, however, didn't get too much time to dwell on it as Mercedes was quick to speak again;

“Will you let me do this?” she sweetly asked, and Byleth nodded with excitement as less pure thoughts rushed through her mind.

Mercedes then moved to undress Byleth, as Byleth helped her with the same task. As Mercedes worked on discarding Byleth’s shorts and tights, Byleth undressed her jacket and shirt before reclining on the bed. Finally, Byleth tossed the pieces of armor that covered her arms to the side, throwing them to the floor as she lied naked on the bed.  
Mercedes straddled her lover, sitting up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before she bent down to kiss Byleth.  
One quick kiss on Byleth’s lips, and Mercedes’ tongue briefly traced her lips before it moved away to trace Byleth’s neck.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Mercedes purred in Byleth’s ear when she noticed the professor squirming slightly underneath her.

“You already know that I’m sensitive there” Byleth quietly murmured, her face now red.

Mercedes smiled, and took this as an opportunity to gently tease her more. As she kept her slow and light strokes, Byleth started moaning slightly. When Mercedes lowered herself to run her tongue across Byleth’s chest, giving special attention to each of her plump breasts and sensitive nipples, Byleth’s noises became louder and rawer as she felt jolts of pleasure up her spine with each touch. She felt Mercedes' hands reach for hers as Mercedes kept licking her. They held hands, Mercedes not once lifting her head up from Byleth's skin as she kept going.

“Mercedes…” Byleth silently whined as she started feeling wetter and needier, “…please…in my-“

“Be patient, my love” Mercedes let out, interrupting Byleth before she could finish her plea, “I want to taste you. All of you.”

With that, Mercedes ran her tongue to trace old scars in Byleth’s body with painfully slow strokes, making the professor even more desperate for her to touch her where she needed it most. Byleth gripped the sheets and discreetly rubbed her thighs together hoping to get some sort of release, but the movement only ignited the fire inside her. She started to quietly whine as Mercedes kept slowly licking her skin on sensitive spots on her stomach.  
But when Mercedes noticed Byleth’s desperate struggle growing with each tease, she pulled away.  
She moved back up to cup Byleth’s face, and Byleth opened her eyes to meet Mercedes’ caring blue ones.

“I’m deeply sorry, my love” Mercedes apologized lovingly, “I won’t tease you anymore. I’ll give you what you need.”

Mercedes planted a couple of innocent kisses to Byleth’s lips, as if those gentle kisses were a part of her apology. Byleth eagerly accepted them, and when Mercedes was done, she travelled downwards to position herself in between Byleth’s legs.  
Byleth was already wet and dripping, desperate with desire.  
Mercedes wasted no time in giving the professor’s sex a lick, softly cleaning her thighs and labia of her juices.  
Byleth whined again, loving the attention but done with being teased, and upon hearing her lover's voice, Mercedes darted her tongue inside of Byleth just like the professor wanted.  
As she slowly moved her tongue deep inside Byleth, Byleth cried out in joy, praising her;

“Mercedes…Mercie, thank you, love, thank you…you're doing so good, Mercie...”

Mercedes licked her and moved her tongue in ways that made Byleth squirm in delight, and she didn’t stop until Byleth came in her mouth.  
When she did, Mercedes licked her lower region clean and released Byleth's hands before rising yet again, to lie down next to Byleth.

“Was that nice?” Mercedes smiled at Byleth, and Byleth couldn’t help smiling back at her.

“Yes. It was wonderful” Byleth confessed as she caught her breath and wrapped her arms around Mercedes, “would you like me to try the same on you?”

“I’d be pleased, yes” Mercedes softly laughed, and Byleth snuggled close to her.

“Let’s start with here, then” Byleth purred before moving to lick the drops of her own taste that still dripped from Mercedes’ mouth, cleaning her lips.

As Byleth moved to trace Mercedes’ neck, Mercedes made a mental note to herself to bake for Byleth more often, especially when they would eat those sweets in the privacy of her room.


	7. (Dorothea/Petra) - Demons in Brigid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dorothea/Petra  
> -Supernatural-  
> "Why don't you show me how they do it in Brigid?"
> 
> Requested by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had an awesome friend help me out coming up with this one. (I lobe u boo, my snotty sheep)  
> My succubus lore is made up by yours truly but no one's here for accurate succubus lore I assume.  
> Still, I'm proud of this one; succubus Dorothea is big brain. Succubus Dorothea being topped by Petra is even bigger brain.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Petra woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps, as if someone was moving inside her room.  
Fearing an attack from a spy, she was quick to jump out of bed and run to her sword, grabbing her and turning towards her attacker ready to strike them down…until her eyes focused and in the dim light provided by candles and she recognized a familiar face.

“Dorothea?” Petra let out, relaxing as the familiar face of the other woman started to sink in, “what is the reason you are here? It is night, why are you not asleep?” 

But Dorothea didn’t respond. This was beyond odd.  
Then, Dorothea’s eyes seemed to focus on Petra, and they seemed to change color.  
Petra merely stared, mouth slightly agape.  
She could’ve sworn that Dorothea had always had green eyes, and yet she only saw red ones staring back at her…  
As Dorothea approached and stepped closer to the light, Petra saw she had something on her head: two small horns that seemed to sprout from her forehead. And it even seemed like Dorothea had a strange red aura around her, covering her whole body.  
Petra was obviously beyond confused.

“Dorothea?” Petra tried calling out again, and as Dorothea opened her mouth to speak, Petra could see fangs in her teeth.

Petra immediately took a fighting stance, drawing her sword before Dorothea got too close. This seemed to finally make Dorothea react, as the she took a step back and finally spoke;

“Petra, come now, there’s no need for that! I’m not here to hurt you!”

As she heard Dorothea speak as if she had two voices that overlapped, Petra’s face twisted with rage and she lifted her sword menacingly.

“What did you do to my friend? That is not her voice! Where is Dorothea?”

Petra had expected Dorothea (if she even was Dorothea) to disappear, or turn into a monster and attack her, or confess that she was some sort of spirit who possessed her friend. Never, however, would she have imagined what actually happened as Dorothea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“See, this is why I wanted to stay quiet. Petra, it’s me, I swear!”

Petra seemed to relax slightly, but she was still not convinced. She looked like Dorothea apart from her demonic features like the horns, and she even acted like Dorothea…but it just didn’t make any sense.

“Why are you looking like that? And why is your voice so…strange?”

“Well, the thing is, I’m half-succubus” Dorothea confessed, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Petra blinked. Dorothea gasped.

“Do…do you not know what a succubus is, Petra? You don’t have them in Brigid?”

Petra shook her head, as the name was not familiar to her at all.  
And Dorothea sighed again, in defeat.

“Right” Dorothea began to explain, “a succubus is…well, it’s a demon. A female demon. Since I’m half-succubus and half-human, I only take this form when I’m too weak. And the battle from yesterday left me spent…and a succubus’s way to recover energy is through…”

Dorothea stopped, clearing her throat as her cheeks were still very flushed.

“…through sexual activity” she finally spat out quietly, and Petra‘s eyes widened in surprise once she understood.

“O-oh” Petra let out, as embarrassed as Dorothea was, “we do have succud-I mean, succu-we do have your kind, in Brigid. But they are a different name.”

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

“Is that why you are in my room?” Petra finally asked, much to Dorothea’s embarrassment.

“Yes! But I would never-Petra, I was going to ask first! I truly was!” Dorothea huffed, “I just didn’t want to wake up the others, and I was thinking of ways to ask without scaring you.”

With that, Petra was fully convinced that this was her Dorothea. She sighed, placing the sword back in its place on the room.

“You know,” Petra started, “we have a way to do this in my home…”

“Oh? Why don’t you show me how they do it in Brigid, then?” Dorothea purred, her curiosity peaked.

She was ready to pounce on Petra but to her surprise, Petra was the one who pushed her against the wall, trapping Dorothea.

“We do not let the demon dominate” Petra whispered, before her hand reached under Dorothea’s dress.

The taller woman was completely taken aback, as this had never happened to her before. Petra was supposed to be the prey she played with to regain strength, and not the opposite. But before she could protest, Petra’s hand had found her bare sex, and was playing with her folds. No matter how much she fought it, Dorothea couldn’t help submitting as she moaned in pleasure.

“We do not yield” Petra continued, as her expert hand moved on Dorothea’s sex, cupping it as fingers played at her entrance, “we stand with pride, and we do not allow the demon to take. We are the ones who take.”

“Petra…Petra, please…” Dorothea couldn’t help begging, and Petra’s fingers finally moved to enter deep inside Dorothea’s wet sex.

“Goddess, Petra!” Dorothea cried out in ecstasy as Petra’s fingers moved roughly inside her, and Petra tugged at her hair without hurting so that Dorothea bent down to kiss her.

She was really close. So close to her release.  
Her kiss with Petra deepened and she was lost in it, until Petra suddenly pulled away from her lips.

“Release, Dorothea” was all that Petra had murmur in Dorothea’s ear for Dorothea to finally orgasm.

She slumped on Petra’s arms, breathing heavily as her red aura faded, her horns retracted, and her eyes started changing color back to their typically green hue.  
Petra removed her fingers from inside Dorothea and held the woman tight, embracing her as she recovered.

“Do you feel normal again?” Petra softly asked.

“Yes, thank you! That was better than any energy recovery session I’ve ever had” Dorothea confessed, slightly embarrassed, “why do you even have rules on how to deal with succubi in Brigid? Are they that common? And how do you know this satisfies succubi so well?”

“Oh, that!” Petra exclaimed, “we do not have rules. And no they are not. And I didn't know.”

“Excuse me?” Dorothea huffed, confused.

“I made a lie up. We do have demons, but no rules for their encounters. I was just thinking you would enjoy this way” Petra innocently smiled.

“Are…are you saying I look like a bottom?” Dorothea asked, embarrassed, and Petra replied with a nonchalant yes.

Dorothea buried her face in her hands.  
Oh well, at least it was better than Petra being scared of demons.


	8. (Leonie/Lysithea) - Intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Leonie/Lysithea  
> -Dom/Sub-  
> "Show me how you fuck yourself when I'm not here."
> 
> Requested by a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing I loved the most about this request was the "let Lysithea say fuck" aspect of it.  
> And yes, Lysithea goes back to Garreg Mach as a professor and Leonie becomes a soldier there and they marry while Hanneman has cured Lysithea because I want everyone to be happy. I'm just weak, alright?  
> Also, very clever of the person who requested to find a loophole in the system so that I'd write two kinks on the same request. Kudos to you!
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Lysithea returned to her room after a long day, she was surprised to see her wife already inside, seated as she drank tea at their table, waiting for her.

“How were classes today?” Leonie asked, and laughed when her wife sighed heavily.

“Horrible. A student accidentally burned his own cloak during practice. And another almost blew up her desk. I don’t even know how professor Hanneman used to keep them from accidentally murdering each other when he was the one teaching…sometimes I wish I could just join him to do simple research in his lab, instead of having to worry about my students’ lives like this.”

Lysithea then carefully stored her books and notes on their respective shelves before joining her wife for tea.

“How was your work?” Lysithea softly asked.

“Boring, actually. I suppose it’s great that things are peaceful now, but I had to guard the same gate all day while nothing happened” Leonie confessed, as she poured a cup for Lysithea.

“So, that means you aren’t physically tired today?” Lysithea purred as she took her cup and sipped on her tea.

“I’m perfectly fine” Leonie smiled, knowing where her wife was going with this, “did you have something in mind?”

Lysithea quickly finished her tea before she replied;

“Yes. I want to try something different today. If you’re up to it.”

Leonie agreed, excited. She finished her tea as well, and it didn’t take long before she found herself being guided by her wife, as they both undressed.  
Naked, Lysithea sat on the bed, and Leonie was ready to sit next to her when Lysithea suddenly stopped her;

“No, Leonie. I want you to obey me today, alright?” 

Leonie nodded, her sex already getting wet with want. It was rare for Lysithea to get dominant in bed, but when she did, Leonie absolutely loved it. There was just something wonderfully erotic in submitting to her much shorter and weaker wife that made Leonie’s heart skip a beat.   
Lysithea ordered Leonie to get on her knees and between her open legs, and Leonie eagerly obliged.

“Good” Lysithea praised, her cheeks getting slightly flushed as she gestured to her own sex, “now eat.”

As Leonie placed her hands on Lysithea’s knees to dip down and eat her out, she was stopped yet again by Lysithea’s hand firmly tugging on her hair without hurting but holding her in place.

“No, that’s not how you’re going to do this” Lysithea let out, much to Leonie’s confusion, “you’re going to touch yourself as you please me. Fuck me, and show me how you fuck yourself when I’m not here.”

Leonie swallowed as Lysithea’s eyes studied her carefully.  
Slowly, she let one hand fall to one of her breasts as the other travelled lower to her folds. She started moving, one hand massaging her own breast as the other dipped fingers inside herself, teasing as they pumped in and out of her wet sex.  
Leonie moaned at her own ministrations, as Lysithea stared in awe at the display.   
Then, Leonie felt Lysithea’s hand on her hair again, pulling her forward and down towards her wet sex.

“Now, eat.”

Upon hearing Lysithea’s words, Leonie started. She moaned into Lysithea’s wet sex as she licked her folds, her hands still touching herself. The vibrations of Leonie’s small noises of pleasure against her labia sent shivers up Lysithea’s spine, along with the pleasure of feeling Leonie’s tongue tease her before it slipped inside her.  
Lysithea moaned, thrusting her hips into Leonie’s mouth as her hands held Leonie’s head in place.  
She heard Leonie moan something incoherently, and she looked down at her as Leonie ate her out. Leonie seemed to be squirming slightly, as if she was getting closer.

“Leonie…” Lysithea softly whined, and then she could feel it in Leonie’s moans into her sex that Leonie had reached release.

She could feel Leonie’s heavy breaths in between her tongue’s movement. After her orgasm, Leonie removed her hands off of herself to instead grab Lysithea’s thighs to hold her in place, prompting a surprised yelp from Lysithea.

“Leonie!” Lysithea cried out as she felt Leonie eat her out with more ferocity, and Lysithea couldn’t really last much longer.

She cried out as she came on Leonie’s mouth, slumping backwards on the bed as she enjoyed the aftershock of her release. Leonie quietly rose up, grabbing a napkin from the table to wipe her wet lips and fingers before joining her wife in bed.

“Do you feel better now? More relaxed from your horrible day?” Leonie teased as she pulled Lysithea close to snuggle with her.

“I do” Lysithea murmured, “is your day becoming less boring now?” 

“Yes definitely” Leonie smiled.

After a moment, Leonie suddenly burst out laughing, scaring Lysithea.

“Love, why are you laughing? Are you alright?” Lysithea asked her, deeply concerned for her wife’s sanity.

“Yes, yes!” Leonie laughed, “but it suddenly dawned on me that you said the word ‘fuck’, twice! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use profanity during these seven years we’ve known each other!”

Lysithea’s cheeks burned red as she buried her face in Leonie’s neck.

“I just wanted to be a bit more dominant…and intimidating” Lysithea embarrassedly and quietly confessed against Leonie’s skin.

“I’m sorry love, but you’re as intimidating as a kitten-ouch!” Leonie cried out when she felt Lysithea playfully bite her neck.

“Never call me that again if you wish that we make love again” Lysithea huffed, but she immediately relaxed when Leonie planted a soft kiss on her temple before replying;

“Yes, my love.”


	9. (Manuela/Ingrid) - Singing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Manuela/Ingrid  
> -Petplay-  
> "Little birds are supposed to sing, aren't they? So sing."
> 
> Requested by Cormilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very rare pairing but I like a good challenge!  
> And I always love a good excuse to write about Manuela so I'm happy to oblige!
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Ingrid made her way inside the cathedral, she could hear that wonderful voice singing.  
Ingrid had expected the cathedral to be empty at that time of the night, and she was surprised to find Manuela inside as the older woman sang a song that Ingrid had never heard before.  
Ingrid was certain that Manuela hadn’t noticed her as she kept singing uninterrupted, with her back turned to Ingrid. She wanted to make her presence known, but she felt somewhat paralyzed by Manuela’s voice. So she stopped a few feet away from Manuela, completely charmed as she listened.  
When Manuela finally finished the song, she immediately turned to Ingrid, scaring the younger woman half to death.

“Enjoying the show, dear?” Manuela softly laughed, and Ingrid’s face became red as a rose.

“How did you even know I was behind you?” Ingrid cried out.

“Instincts that come with the fame” Manuela softly laughed, “either way, there’s no need to be shy. I’m always happy to have an audience!”

“I didn’t mean to pry, I swear. I came here to pray and I didn’t expect to find you but…” Ingrid started, quickly growing even more embarrassed, “...but it’s just that…as a child, I had a time where I wanted to learn how to sing. I had put it past me until today. When I heard you sing I…well, it felt nostalgic. Your song was beautiful.”

Manuela smiled, delighted with the compliment and touched by Ingrid’s confession.

“Thank you! But Ingrid, I could teach you how to sing, you know? You strike me as having a beautiful voice, and I’m sure that with some training you could achieve some nice notes.”

Ingrid knew that Manuela was serious and still, she couldn’t help laughing.

“I don’t think we’d manage, professor. With the war around us we have no time for such things. And even after the war, my path is to become a knight, not a stage singer.” 

Manuela sighed.

“I suppose you’re right” she let out, “yet still, I’d like to hear you sing, even if just once.”

“N-no, I can’t. I’m terrible” Ingrid protested, her cheeks somehow burning even redder than before.

“Oh come on, dear! There’s no else here but us!” Manuela playfully exclaimed, as one of her hands fell on Ingrid’s shoulder, a touch that made Ingrid stiffen, “why are you even this nervous? I won’t bite.”

Ingrid swallowed hard. She was starting to panic. The truth was that she found Manuela extremely alluring, but she didn’t want to feel this way. Still, she couldn’t help it. The older woman was so beautiful, her voice was so beautiful, her face was so beautiful, her body was so beautif-

“Ingrid? I’m beginning to become seriously concerned here. What’s gotten into you?”

Manuela’s voice snapped Ingrid back to reality.

“Are you alright? You dozed off for a moment, you didn’t even respond. Do you want me to examine you? Are you wounded or-?”

Before Manuela could finish, Ingrid had acted on impulse. Before she could control herself, she had grabbed Manuela to clash her lips into hers. When she became aware of her actions, Ingrid quickly pulled away.

“Oh, Goddess, I’m-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-I don’t know why I…I…”

As Ingrid cried out in regret, Manuela merely stared, dumbfounded as she still processed what had just happened.  
Ingrid was close to breaking down when Manuela finally snapped out of it, lifting a gentle hand to Ingrid’s face, caressing her cheek. Ingrid immediately fell silent upon feeling her touch, and yet she didn’t pull away.  
Slowly, Manuela tried to give Ingrid a quick peck on her lips, testing her reaction. When she made no efforts to pull away, Manuela repeated. The second time, Ingrid followed by kissing Manuela on her own. And Manuela kissed her again. And again.  
Before either could say a word, they were making out in the cathedral, near the spot where Rhea gave religious lectures five years before.   
Their kisses got hungrier as they started to get handsy. Manuela pulled away to gently push Ingrid to lie on a bench near them, before she climbed on top of Ingrid.

“G-Goddess, Manuela…” Ingrid moaned as she felt Manuela softly bite into her neck, leaving her trail of love marks as her hands explored Ingrid’s body, trying to remove pieces of armor and clothes out of the way.

“My little bird is singing” Manuela teased against Ingrid’s skin, making Ingrid’s embarrassment grow as her body grew hotter.

Ingrid squirmed slightly under her upon hearing it, and Manuela noticed the subtle change that had made Ingrid more desperate with want as it had made her more submissive.

“Oh? You like that, dear?” Manuela teased again, “You like being called my little bird?” 

Ingrid merely whimpered, a shy “yes” leaving her lips before she called out Manuela’s name and begged to be touched.

“Such a pretty little bird, chirping my name so sweetly…” Manuela purred, as her hands travelled to meet Ingrid’s folds under her dress and undergarments.

Ingrid merely tried to suppress her noises of pleasure as Manuela kept touching her, her fingers teasing Ingrid’s labia before Manuela slid two fingers inside her. Ingrid yelped in surprise, a little louder than she had intended. She was quick to bring her hand to cover her mouth, trying to stay quiet. Even if they were completely alone, the fear of getting caught was still very real. But Manuela seemed to have other plans;

“Come now, my sweet little bird” Manuela let out as her free hand grabbed Ingrid’s to move it away from her mouth, as her fingers moved even faster and deeper inside Ingrid’s wet sex, twisting and exploring to find the places that made Ingrid drown in her pleasure, “little birds are supposed to sing, aren’t they? So sing.”

Ingrid opened her mouth, allowing her moans to sound louder and rawer than before. As she made more noise, Manuela praised her and rewarded her with her fingers moving in ways that made Ingrid cry out in ecstasy.

“That’s a good pet…my good little bird…” Manuela purred in Ingrid’s ear, and Ingrid’s walls started clenching around Manuela’s fingers.

When Ingrid finally came, she cried out Manuela’s name loudly, almost in a melodic way. And Manuela couldn’t help but smile as she removed her fingers from Ingrid to lick them clean of her taste.

“That was almost a singing voice, my lovely Ingrid…”

Ingrid threw her head back, catching her breath as she tried to recover from her orgasm.

“I think I’ll take those lessons after all” Ingrid let out, making Manuela beam with pride before she dipped down to kiss Ingrid again.

The following morning, some soldiers who were on guard duty during that night complained about strange voices that seemed to come from inside the cathedral. Some even told stories of ghosts moaning and wailing in the old place.  
Still, no one figured out why Ingrid and Manuela became so flustered and embarrassed when such stories were mentioned.


	10. (Lysithea/Rhea) - Her goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Lysithea/Rhea  
> -Dom/Sub-  
> "What would they think of you now?"
> 
> Requested by now for my next trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are killing me with the crack ships but you're also killing me with dom!Lysithea.
> 
> Hope you like it!

After the war was finally over, Rhea had somehow managed to survive her injuries and had retired from a power position within the church. She still lived with Byleth, the new leader, along with Seteth and Flayn, and that had been how Lysithea had found her.  
After she told Byleth of her condition, Byleth had convinced her to turn to Rhea, knowing the ex-archbishop was more than capable of expanding Lysithea’s lifespan.  
The only thing Lysithea didn’t account for was that instead of living a regular lifespan as her friends and family, she would have to live through a lot more years after them, staying in her twenties for centuries.  
It hadn’t been an easy decision, but ultimately she agreed to the method.  
And now she found herself joining Rhea, the person who managed to give her more years to live, as she helped her and the rest of the church members healing Fódlan and helping its people.  
The years went by, and Lysithea’s life grew lonelier as the rest of the people around her came and perished while she remained, seemingly forever. That loneliness was merely one of the traits she shared with Rhea, one of the few who stayed as well, with whom she developed a friendship over the decades.  
She would have never imagined doing anything similar when she was studying in the Golden Deer house, all those years ago when Rhea was nothing more than a figure of authority she barely interacted with.  
But now things were different. Rhea seemed calmer, more approachable…more human.  
And as they became closer while working together, after Rhea had saved her life, Lysithea couldn’t help feeling something for the woman. She didn’t even remember what year it had been the first time she kissed Rhea, but she remembered that she was overjoyed when Rhea confessed she shared those same feelings, and that was how Lysithea found herself in Rhea’s bed every night since.  
This night was just another of those.

“Seiros…” Lysithea softly whispered into Rhea’s hair, as she embraced her from behind whilst they lied in bed.

“You know I prefer you call me Rhea, dearest” Rhea murmured, still half-asleep as the sun had barely started to rise over the horizon.

“Yes, I know…but I like your real name, despite everything” Lysithea confessed, and Rhea couldn’t help smiling softly before she turned to Lysithea;

“Is there something you need?”

Lysithea stared for a moment. She was taking in that beautiful face she had kissed for so many years. No matter how much time passed, Rhea was breath taking. Lysithea ran her fingers through Rhea’s smooth green hair, so different from her white hair that never regained its true color.  
Then her fingers touched the tip of Rhea’s pointy ear, eliciting a soft moan from the woman as Lysithea knew she had sensitive dragon ears.

“There is…something I want, yes” Lysithea finally replied, “I want you. I want you to take you as I please, if you’ll let me.”

Rhea merely reached for Lysithea, pulling her close so she could kiss her lips before murmuring “yes, love” against her lips.  
As Lysithea pulled away, she reached for a drawer near their bed, taking out a strap-on that she strapped to herself. She got on her knees on the bed, motioning for Rhea to come closer.

“Use your mouth” Lysithea ordered her, and Rhea was quick to wrap her lips around the phallic object. 

Rhea’s eyes never met Lysithea’s as she sucked on the object, licking it to coat it in her saliva to get it ready. Still, Lysithea could see Rhea’s cheeks change color, getting redder even if Rhea tried to hide her embarrassment.  
As she watched Rhea suck on the toy, Lysithea’s mind could only remind her of how she would have never imagined she would one day be doing this to Lady Rhea of all people.  
But a reminder of how powerful Rhea was and of how scared everyone used to be of her merely ignited a flame deep inside Lysithea’s core. And Lysithea couldn't control herself.

“That’s enough” Lysithea let out, “lie down on your stomach.”

Rhea pulled away from the wet strap and obliged. As she lied down, she could feel Lysithea behind her, her hands on her buttocks separating them to get better access to her entrance. Rhea closed her eyes, grabbing onto her pillow as she felt Lysithea enter her.  
She moaned as the strap filled her, Lysithea moving roughly deep inside her as she pulled it in and out of Rhea. First slow, but then increasing in pace, almost as if Lysithea was growing more feral with lust, and something else.

“What would your people do if they saw you like this?” Lysithea let out as she moved with more might, “what would they think of you now? The great and pure Saint Seiros being ravished by someone like me!”

Rhea merely whimpered in pleasure, Lysithea’s words only making her feel wetter as Lysithea kept pounding into her. Lysithea grew wetter as well, due to the sight beneath her. Rhea’s beautiful body squirming under her, seeing a goddess moan and whimper like an animal in heat…it only made Lysithea feel needier as she focused on pleasuring Rhea.

When Rhea cried out in orgasmic bliss, Lysithea slowed her pace, allowing Rhea to ride out her orgasm. Finally, she removed the strap out of Rhea and removed it from herself, tossing the strap aside as she moved to lie down beside her. On an instant, she could feel Rhea’s hands touch her, one darting lower to reach Lysithea’s wet sex and dip her fingers inside her.

“You’ve never been this rough before…nor have you told me those words before…” Rhea whispered, as her fingers kept exploring Lysithea, “Lysithea, are you alright?”

“Yes, I wasn’t serious. I just wanted to rile you up…” Lysithea let out, sighing heavily as Rhea’s fingers finally reached inside her aching core.

But her mind was still ignited with that one moment of rage that took over her. Rage over what had been done to her, even if it wasn’t Rhea’s direct fault and Rhea had given her the years of life she thought she had lost, and even more than she would have asked for or even wanted. She felt a turmoil of emotions as Rhea fervently worked on making her orgasm.  
Lysithea pushed all those thoughts aside.  
It was easier to just ignore them as she surrendered to her goddess, whom she loved.


	11. (Byleth/Edelgard) - Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Edelgard  
> -Supernatural-  
> "You're mine now! For all eternity!"
> 
> Requested by NintendoLady909

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some excuse to write edeleth! And vampire El is chef's kiss!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Byleth cursed herself for being so blind.  
How in the hell hadn’t she noticed this?  
Her supernatural strength, her pale skin, the way the blood of her enemies on her clothes never seemed to bother her…and those late night strolls alone, and the secret meetings with Hubert, and those disappearances after every battle only to rejoin the army completely recovered.  
But now, as she saw Edelgard sink her teeth into an almost dead agarthan mage, the pieces started to slowly fall into place.  
They had defeated Rhea, and defeated Thales as well. This had been the supposed final battle to defeat the last followers of Thales and as such, Byleth had decided to finally propose to Edelgard as they approached a peaceful world.  
As soon as the battle ended and the last soldiers who did not surrender had been killed, Edelgard had made her request to have everyone else head back without her, as she needed time alone with her thoughts. Byleth had told her she needed to confess something important, but Edelgard insisted on staying behind and promised to meet Byleth at the Goddess Tower back in Garreg Mach so they could talk.  
Still, Byleth refused to yield, silently following her beloved as she made her way in the opposite direction of the rest of the group.  
What Byleth never expected though was seeing Edelgard find a mage on the brink of death, only to crouch down beside him and bite into his neck, sucking him dry of blood.  
Byleth stared horrified as she hid behind a tree, her presence still unknown to Edelgard as the cloak of night and foliage helped to hide her. But as Edelgard fed on blood and Byleth tried to silently back away, Byleth accidentally stepped on a twig. The noise immediately grabbed Edelgard’s attention, and Byleth froze upon seeing glowing purple eyes staring back at her.

“Byleth!” Edelgard called out, and Byleth could see she had fangs dripping with blood.

On an impulse, Byleth tried to run, but she didn’t get too far before Edelgard managed to tackle her to the ground. Before Byleth could react, her back was pressed against the grass as Edelgard loomed on top of her, her strong grip firmly pinning Byleth down by her shoulders.

“El, I don’t want to hurt you!” Byleth shouted as she reached for her dagger, since her sword had been accidentally dropped when they fell to the ground.

“And I don’t want to hurt you either! I was going to tell you!” Edelgard cried out, and Byleth could see her previously frightening face now contorted in a sad expression, “I need blood to survive, but I don’t hurt innocent people! I only drink from criminals or animals, or people who will give me their consent and it’s only for survival, I’d never…I would never hurt you. Never.”

As tears formed in Edelgard’s eyes, Byleth relaxed, and her hand moved away from her dagger.

“My teacher I…you must think I’m a monster…” Edelgard let out, the sadness in her voice feeling too real to be faked.

“No, El, I…I was just confused, and scared. You’re not a monster…” Byleth desperately tried to comfort her, before she had a slip of tongue, “I still want to marry you.”

Suddenly Edelgard’s face lit up.

“You want to marry me? You really want to be with me?”

Byleth nodded, and Edelgard was quick to embrace her tightly, unable to contain her happiness as she smiled and even laughed. Despite the strange circumstances, Byleth couldn’t help hugging her back, sharing Edelgard’s happiness. When Edelgard pulled away, she kissed Byleth. At first, Byleth was a bit startled by the taste of blood on her lips, eliciting a strange noise that made Edelgard pull away.

“O-oh, sorry. I should have cleaned up before…well” Edelgard shyly let out, slightly embarrassed as she cleaned the blood in her mouth with her sleeve.

When she looked down at Byleth again, she was surprised to see the professor smiling.

“What’s so funny?” Edelgard huffed.

“You look cute, even if you’re like this” Byleth confessed, and before she could say a word, Edelgard’s face was close to hers again.

“Well, let’s see if you’ll call me cute after this” Edelgard purred, before her hands travelled to Byleth’s shorts, slipping inside.

Byleth moaned as she felt Edelgard’s fingers at her entrance, with Edelgard’s free hand still firmly pinning Byleth to the ground by pressing on her shoulder. Byleth’s eyes met Edelgard, and she could see that the empress now had a serious expression across her face.

“Do you still want me? Do you want to be my bride, forever?” Edelgard whispered, and Byleth noticed that her voice was deeper and less playful than before.

“Yes.”

“Are you certain? If you marry me, there’s no going back. You’ll spend a long time with me. I will make us live forever” Edelgard continued, her fingers picking up their pace as they entered Byleth, much to Byleth’s pure delight.

Byleth merely moaned as her orgasm was building up.

“I mean it, Byleth. I need to hear you say the words because I won’t undo this. I’ll make you the same as I, and we will live together for centuries!” Edelgard insisted, and the woman squirming in delight underneath her understood what she meant, despite being so focused on her own pleasure.  
She felt Edelgard’s fingers turn inside her, hitting her best spots and teasing as they pumped in and out of her, making Byleth’s head spin as she tried to reply coherently; 

“Y-yes” Byleth moaned, “ah…turn me into o-one. I…ah… want you. M-make me yours.”

“Then I shall…and I’m sorry” Edelgard whispered in Byleth’s ear, and before Byleth could say a thing, Edelgard’s sharp teeth sunk into Byleth’s neck.

It felt as if Byleth had been stabbed with a dagger, and as she felt a strange energy run through her body she started to near her orgasm. Edelgard’s fingers bringing her pleasure helped to serve as a distraction from the pain and dizziness that Byleth felt, and eventually Byleth cried out in both pain and pleasure as she came, and as her body turned into one of a vampire.  
She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were tainted with a glowing color of baby blue.  
As she still shook slightly from her orgasm, Edelgard removed her hand from inside of Byleth to embrace her tightly.

“I’m sorry for the pain, love. You’ll never feel it again in your lifetime” Edelgard told her as she hugged Byleth, Byleth’s pain fading away as she started feeling a new thirst, “but I’ll help you now, Byleth. I’ll take care of you, my wife. You’re mine now! For all eternity.”


	12. (Byleth/Mercedes) - Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Mercedes  
> -Dom/Sub-  
> "Professor, I'd like you to spread open for me."
> 
> Requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes is too sweet so I thought doing something sweet at the end would fit her.
> 
> Hope you like it!

When Mercedes invited her to her room, Byleth would have never expected what followed.  
She met Mercedes expecting her to discuss battle strategies, or perhaps to disagree with a particular topic they had discussed in their meetings with the whole army. Byleth even expected to hear of her troubles regarding the war they were currently fighting, getting mentally prepared to comfort Mercedes.  
But her reason to call Byleth privately had been none of those.  
Instead, when Byleth entered her room and closed the door behind her, Mercedes merely told her three simple sentences;

“Professor, I called you here for only one reason… I don’t know if we will survive this war, and there’s a chance we won’t… so I want to tell you now that I’m deeply in love with you.”

Next thing Byleth knew, they were kissing each other. She didn’t even remember exactly how it went down, but Byleth remembered that Mercedes kissed her first. She remembered that it was a shy kiss, and when she kissed Mercedes back she was surprised that the woman kissed her back in a way that was more fierce and rougher than what she let would have expected from someone as sweet as her.  
Byleth soon found herself wrapped in Mercedes’ arms, as Mercedes kissed her with a passionate hunger that made Byleth go weak. When Byleth moved a hand to the back of Mercedes’ head, she felt Mercedes’ lips assaulting her neck as her hands tried to hastily undress her.  
And Byleth melted under her ministrations.  
She let out desperate noises that only seemed to fuel Mercedes’ hunger for more, and soon Byleth found herself naked on the bed with Mercedes pinning her down to the mattress.  
Mercedes stopped for a moment after that.

“Professor, I’m…I’m not being too rough, am I?” 

When Byleth shook her head to confirm that she liked what Mercedes was doing, Mercedes’ face lit up with joy.  
Still pinning Byleth by her wrists, she bent down to gently kiss her professor’s lips.  
Once again, Byleth easily gave in, her face flushed as she whimpered for more when Mercedes’ mouth left hers. And it only made Mercedes wetter with want.

“Professor…” Mercedes softly purred, “if you keep behaving like that, I will have to take you…”

As Mercedes dipped her head to leave a trail of kisses on Byleth’s neck, Byleth couldn’t help begging;

“Mercedes, please. Please, take me. Please!”

Mercedes shushed Byleth with a kiss, still holding Byleth down as she leaned to whisper in her ear;

“Professor, I’d like you to spread open for me” Mercedes let out, as her knee moved to spread Byleth’s legs apart. 

When her knee finally came into contact with Byleth’s already wet sex, Byleth moaned in pleasure. Mercedes teased her, enjoying the look on Byleth’s face as her knee softly rubbed against Byleth’s labia, moving painfully slow as Byleth tried thrusting her hips onto it for release.

“Use your words, professor” Mercedes purred again, as she teased Byleth for the incoherent sounds she made as she desperately tried to get off on Mercedes, “beg me for my fingers, and they’ll be yours.”

“Please, Mercie…” Byleth tried to protest, but Mercedes stayed put.

“Mercie…Mercedes…please, touch me inside. With your fingers…” Byleth finally pleaded, absolutely defeated and red in the face.

Mercedes hummed in pleasure at the sight, her hands finally releasing Byleth only for one to pin Byleth’s wrists above her head as the other lowered to Byleth’s folds. Her fingers played at Byleth’s entrance, teasing until Byleth begged her to move deeper. When she did, Mercedes complied, much to Byleth’s pleasure. She moved her fingers inside, pumping in and out of Byleth as the professor squirmed and moaned underneath her.  
Mercedes eventually felt Byleth’s walls clenching around her fingers, and the professor came on Mercedes’ hand. Mercedes kept moving to let the Byleth ride out her orgasm, before she removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth to clean them off of Byleth’s juices.

“Do you want a taste, professor?” Mercedes whispered when she caught Byleth staring, and the professor was quick to say yes.

Mercedes softly laughed.

“Professor, do you want to know how you taste? Or do you want to taste me, instead?”

Byleth was quick to reply, excited;

“You. I want your taste, Mercedes. Please.”

Upon hearing Byleth’s words, Mercedes smiled as she climbed on top of Byleth, positioning herself to sit on Byleth’s face. Byleth merely held Mercedes’ legs to guide Mercedes downwards to her tongue, tasting her wetness before Byleth’s tongue dipped inside.  
The woman above her started to moan in response to Byleth’s movements as Byleth hungrily ate her out, praising Byleth when she hit the best spots.

“Professor…y-yes..you’re so good…”

Byleth both beamed with pride with Mercedes’ words as she lusted even more after her thanks to them.  
Eventually, Mercedes came on Byleth’s mouth. Breathing heavily as she recovered, she removed herself to lie down next to Byleth as Byleth licked her lips, still enjoying Mercedes’ taste.

“Byleth” Byleth sighed her own name, much to Mercedes’ confusion.

“Professor?” she called Byleth, concerned, “did you say something? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong” Byleth smiled as she snuggled with Mercedes, who couldn’t help a giggle as Byleth wrapped her arms around her lovingly, “but from now on, no more ‘professor.’ It’s Byleth.”

“Byleth” Mercedes murmured, as she savored the name that left her lips.


	13. (Bernadetta/Rhea) - Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bernadetta/Rhea  
> -Public sex-  
> "I’m very surprised that you, of all people, enjoy doing this in public as I do.”*
> 
> Requested by Yumberduddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The sentence was actually "I'm very surprised this is also your thing" but I was asked to change it up a bit to better fit who spoke it.
> 
> I was meant to post this two days ago but I had some tech problems, so now I'm going to spam 2-3 request fics right after this one!  
> Anyway, this was a difficult rare pairing to write about so yes, I had to use Bernie and Seteth's supports as an excuse, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Bernadetta closed the door behind her as she left Seteth’s office, she was surprised (and very much scared) to find Lady Rhea right behind her.

“Still working on your book, I see” Rhea let out, unable to suppress a laugh as Bernadetta shrieked.

It had been a full year since the war ended, and for a year she had visited the monastery weekly to work on illustrating Seteth’s books for him. Rhea had seen her on occasion, and they had even developed something of a friendship, but poor Bernadetta was still prone to screaming whenever someone snuck up on her like Rhea had just done.  
As Bernadetta apologized for the noise, Rhea apologized for the scare.

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about your drawings” Rhea started, as Bernadetta listened intently, “Seteth showed me an illustration you made of yourself next to saint Cichol, before you knew who he truly was. He told me you thought the two of you would be friends, merely by his descriptions on his book…and he told me you had also drawn something similar with saint Seiros before you knew who I was. More than one drawing even, I believe.”

“I have…” Bernadetta confessed, cowering slightly, “b-but if it’s offensive I’m happy to destroy them! I had no ill intentions, Lady Rhea-“

Rhea gestured for Bernadetta to stop, unable to suppress a smile.

“Please, they were never offensive, Bernadetta. I’m actually quite curious about them. Would you care to walk with me? I find them more amusing and flattering than anything else.”

Bernadetta relaxed as she agreed, and soon they found themselves walking towards the gardens.

“From the descriptions Seteth gave on his book, saint Seiros seemed strong and admirable…but she seemed nice, too” Bernadetta began as they walked together, “he told stories of how she used to be so bold and adventurous, and how she always stood up for her brothers even though she was the youngest. And she reminded me of a friend I had and loved, a long time ago…”

As Bernadetta told her story, they arrived outside. Before either realized it, they were happily chatting as they walked in the gardens of a restored Garreg Mach, with new students and staff roaming about and enjoying their evening.

“I’m no longer what I used to be in my younger years, but my personality remains. Now even more than before, since Byleth has taken my previous duties and I’m no longer required to act as the unapproachable leader I once was” Rhea confessed to Bernadetta once they stopped walking, “now, in all honesty, I’d be happy to be your friend. Or more than a friend, even.”

As Rhea purred her last words suggestively, Bernadetta’s cheeks turned red. She looked around them, noticing that no one else seemed to have heard Rhea as they paid them no attention. Embarrassed, Bernadetta turned back to Rhea.

“L-lady Rhea, I don’t think we should-“

“Call me Rhea only, please. No need for formalities anymore” Rhea softly whispered on Bernadetta’s ear as she leaned in, raising a few eyebrows from a couple of people around them, “I understand if you don’t want me or have someone else already. But if you change your mind, you can meet me behind the greenhouse. If not, I’ll see you next week, Bernadetta.”

With that, Rhea smiled sweetly before turning away, leaving a very flustered Bernadetta stuttering as her mind tried to process what had just happened.  
When she came back to her senses, Bernadetta gathered all her courage to follow Rhea. Discreetly, she made her way to the greenhouse whilst making sure no one followed, and just as she had assumed, she saw Rhea waiting for her where she promised she’d be in as Bernadetta rounded the building.

“I knew you’d come to me, eventually” Rhea cheekily commented, “I saw the way you stared at me when I joined you and my brother in your meetings, no matter how much you tried to avert your gaze. I just didn’t know if you’d ever allow yourself to do this in a public place.”

To Rhea’s absolute surprised, the shy Bernadetta stepped up and inched closer, shy hands grabbing Rhea’s dress as Bernadetta buried her face in Rhea’s chest in an awkward embrace. 

“Please…” Bernadetta softly begged, and Rhea was more than happy to welcome her in her arms.

“Such a shy cute thing like you, doing this for me…” Rhea whispered as one of her hands firmly pressed on Bernadetta’s back, pulling her closer, while the other hand slipped under Bernadetta’s dress to reach her bare sex, “who knew you’d go this far.”

As Rhea purred those last words, her fingers pressed inside of Bernadetta. Bernadetta moaned in surprise and pleasure, and started rocking her hips to thrust into Rhea’s fingers when the ex-archbishop refused to move.

“Oh? So needy already? I’m very surprised that you, of all people, enjoy doing this in public as I do” Rhea teased, as she felt Bernadetta get wetter with her own desperate moves.

Bernadetta couldn’t even reply as she tried to beg. Only incoherent whines and moans left her mouth, much to Rhea’s pleasure to watch.

“I think you want to get caught, hm? Doesn’t getting caught excite you as much as it excites me?” Rhea teased again, purring in Bernadetta’s ear as she finally started to move her fingers inside Bernadetta’s sex, “saint Seiros herself, doing something so depraved with the shy Bernadetta as everyone stares…”

“R-Rhea!” Bernadetta cried out, unable to contain her arousal upon hearing that someone might be watching them. 

With those words, the fear of being watched by unwanted guests and the way Rhea’s fingers moved deep and fast inside her, it was simply too much for Bernadetta to handle.  
Her embarrassment only made her come on Rhea’s hand easier, thrusting her hips one final time against Rhea’s moving fingers before she slumped on Rhea’s arms. Rhea merely held her, removing her hand coated with Bernadetta’s juices to wipe it on her dress before stroking Bernadetta’s hair lovingly.

“You did so well” Rhea softly hummed, as Bernadetta enjoyed her ministrations while still being anxious about being seen.

With her free hand, Rhea guided one of Bernadetta’s hands to her own sex, showing her how wet she was from watching Bernadetta take her fingers so nicely. Bernadetta was immediately thrilled and excited to repay the favor, but not before addressing Rhea;

“C-Can we head to your room? I think I want to spend the next years locked inside it after this experience…”

Rhea didn’t know if this was Bernadetta’s way of saying she wanted to be hers or if she simply missed being in a safe space away from everyone. Either way, Rhea laughed before agreeing and taking Bernadetta to her quarters so they could finish what they had started.


	14. (Edelgard/Byleth) - Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Byleth  
> -Blindfolds-  
> "Good girl."
> 
> Requested by LadyA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not being too biased because of my fave ship, but I seriously think this is the request fic I'm the most proud of (so far). I'm weak for kinky edeleth and I cry everytime.
> 
> Hope you like it!

In complete darkness as she sat on her chair with the blindfold covering her eyes, Byleth could hear her recently beating heart pounding with pure excitement.  
In between the beats, she could hear her wife pace around the room, almost as if she was deciding on what to do to Byleth. And Byleth only got more aroused at the thought of being at her wife’s mercy without being able to predict what she would do next.  
After a torturous moment of nothing, she felt bare and delicate fingers that she knew all too well trace her lips. And Byleth was unable to resist darting her tongue out to meet them, giving them a playful lick before she closed her mouth again.

“Do that again, love, and I won’t be able to keep my hands for myself” Byleth heard Edelgard’s voice purr to her, and then she felt her wife’s fingers pull away from her mouth. Immediately, she missed the contact.

“I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself” Byleth quietly whined, “I want you to touch me, desperately.”

“Oh, is that so?” she heard Edelgard laugh, as if teasing her, “then perhaps I ought to truly keep them for myself. You’re getting a tad too impatient and bratty for my liking…”

As she heard her wife’s words, Byleth groaned in frustration. Byleth’s hands fell to her lap, gripping her own naked thighs as she knew she wasn’t allowed to touch herself on her own.

“El, I-“

Before Byleth could protest, Edelgard’s hand was lifting her chin, forcing her face up. She couldn’t see Edelgard, but she imagined her wife was staring down at her, eyes fixated on her face.

“If you’re a good girl and beg, I’ll give you what you need. But if you tease me, you know there will be consequences” she heard her wife sternly tell her, before she felt her lips near her ear as Edelgard lowered her voice, almost in a whisper, “but if you want to tease me, I’d love to watch you squirm for release as I play with you.”

Byleth swallowed.   
In an instant, she decided that she wouldn’t behave that night. Not right away, at least.

“Teach me a lesson, then, princess” Byleth spat, a sly smirk on her face as she uttered those words, “and maybe you’ll be the toy who gets played with instead.”

For the first time that night, Byleth wished she could just take off the blindfold to see her wife’s reaction. Whenever were the rare moments when Byleth teased her instead of submitting, Edelgard’s face twisted into a mix of surprise, embarrassment and pure arousal. But even if Byleth couldn’t see the face this time, she could still hear her wife trying (and failing miserably) to suppress a gasp, as she pulled away defeated.

“Get up.”

Byleth obeyed her wife’s order. As soon as she did so, she felt her wife sweep her off her feet, carrying Byleth in her arms. Byleth felt her wife move, then stop and kiss her lips, before she felt herself being lowered to something soft. She recognized their bed, and it was clear that Edelgard had laid her there to climb on top of her.  
She expected her wife to touch her, to tease her clit as she begged for her fingers, or to simply give some attention to her breasts as her mouth explored Byleth’s skin.  
But her wife did none of those.  
Instead, Byleth felt weight on one of her legs.  
As Byleth realized that Edelgard planned to straddle her leg, her cheeks burned red.

“El…” Byleth whined, stopping a “please” from leaving her lips as it was too soon to surrender and beg.

Still, her wife sounded as amused as she sounded satisfied.

“Oh, you’ll suffer now love. You’re going to stand there, and hear me, and feel me…and there’s nothing you can do about it. I won’t let you touch me, or yourself.”

Byleth opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Edelgard’s moans as she rubbed her wet sex in Byleth’s leg. Byleth tried to resist, her hands gripping the bed sheets as she tried to ignore the sweet noises that Edelgard made. But the more Byleth tried to ignore them, the louder Edelgard seemed to moan in pleasure. She could feel her wife’s wetness dripping down the leg she humped, and it only made Byleth more desperately aroused when combined with Edelgard crying out her name.

“Byleth…ah! Byleth, I’m so close! Don’t you…ah…want me to eat you out, Byleth?” Edelgard teased, her voice purposely loud and seductive as the empress used all her charm to win her wife over.

Byleth managed to resist as Edelgard finally cried out in release and removed herself from Byleth’s leg, leaving a trail of wetness on her thigh.

“You’re being difficult today…” Edelgard commented, and then Byleth heard her move around and felt her hands spread her legs apart, “…and yet, you’re so wet. Are you sure you don’t want to give in? If you beg me, I’ll give you what you want…” 

Byleth shook her head, determined to push Edelgard to her limit no matter how much she desperately wanted her.

“Is that so? Well, a taste then” she heard Edelgard laugh, before she felt her tongue trace a long, slow lick over her labia.

Byleth squirmed with pleasure, and cried out when Edelgard stopped.  
Then she felt Edelgard’s tongue again, but this time it traced her thighs, careful to lick dangerously close to her core without ever touching it. As her ache between her legs grew, Byleth tried to thrust her hips so that Edelgard would lick her sex even if on accident, but her wife held her down firmly by grabbing her thighs in place.  
Frustrated, Byleth cried out one more time.

“You know what you have to do, my love” Edelgard purred, “two simple words.”

With that, Byleth gave in.

“Please, El!”

That was enough for Edelgard.   
Byleth felt Edelgard pull away from her sex, and then she felt Edelgard’s hands reach for the blindfold to remove it. When Byleth was able to see again, she saw her wife’s face flushed with lust and her lips smirking at her.

“Well, now, that wasn’t so hard, was it Byleth? Good girl.”

And then Edelgard’s face was between Byleth’s legs again, her tongue pushing inside and giving Byleth the release she so desperately needed, as Byleth moaned and cried out with joy.


	15. (Edelgard/Dorothea/Byleth) - Taking turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Dorothea/Byleth  
> -Threesome-  
> "We don't mind sharing."
> 
> Requested by ShinRabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request killed me, in a good way.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Byleth had no idea on how or why she kept getting into these messes, and yet there she was as she pondered on what to do with Dorothea and Edelgard’s proposal.  
It had been only weeks since they defeated Rhea, and while they were still living in the monastery as they got rid of those who slither in the dark, Byleth had been approached by Dorothea one night. The other woman had told her that Edelgard wished to speak to her and had guided Byleth to the third floor, into Rhea’s old room.  
Byleth wasn’t surprised to see Edelgard there, all alone as she waited, but she was certainly surprised to see Dorothea step inside to join them after locking the door.  
Byleth raised an eyebrow, and Edelgard confessed that it wasn’t her who wished to speak to Byleth, but it was instead both of them.

“My teacher…there’s really no easy way to confess this, so please keep in mind that you are free to leave us should you not accept. We will harbor no ill feelings if this isn’t something you want…” Edelgard started, as Dorothea moved to stand next to her and as Byleth started getting nervous at what was to come.

“The truth, professor, is that Edie and I have feelings for each other…” Dorothea continued in Edelgard’s stead, and Byleth immediately relaxed. She was ready to congratulate them on their relationship when Dorothea’s continuation made Byleth stop, “and we also realized that, well, we have feelings for you. Both of us do.”

If Byleth wasn’t feeling confused before, she sure was now. She had a lot of questions, but Edelgard seemed to sense this as she addressed Byleth again;

“We fully understand if this isn’t what you want, and again, our respect for you remains. We don’t wish to pressure you into anything you don’t wish to do, my teacher. But know that the feelings that Dorothea and I have for you are more than just lust, and that we truly love you in our own way…so would you consider…having us?”

Byleth’s cheeks turned red at the thought. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want either of them. They were both great women, and very alluring women. And while Byleth seemed to have a deeper friendship with Edelgard, she had always enjoyed Dorothea’s company as well. She loved them both, even if it was something strictly romantic yet. And they were both incredibly beautiful…  
Byleth tried to shake the thought of both women naked as she tried to focus.

“I’m flattered but that doesn’t seem…h-how would that even work? Taking turns to see who dates who each month?” Byleth tried to joke, embarrassed and half expecting them to realize how ridiculous this all was. 

“Well, professor, we had something different in mind. We thought we could all have fun together rather than taking turns…besides,” Dorothea seductively purred, much to Edelgard’s utter anxiety and excitement, “we don’t mind sharing. Isn’t that so, Edie?”

As Byleth blushed from her arousal, Edelgard cleared her throat.

“It’s true, my teacher” Edelgard embarrassedly commented, “if you wish to join us we…we hoped we could make love at the same time.”

For a moment Byleth didn’t know how to respond, and Edelgard and Dorothea became certain that they had somehow broken her. But as Edelgard called out for Byleth again, asking her if she was alright, Byleth snapped out of it.

“I…accept” Byleth shyly replied, and both Dorothea and Edelgard exchanged smiles before each took one of Byleth’s hands, leading Byleth to bed.

As the pair guided Byleth to lie down on the mattress, they both soon followed. Edelgard climbed on top of Byleth, removing her clothes as Dorothea lay down beside Byleth.

“Can we call you by your name, professor?” Dorothea purred on Byleth’s ear as Edelgard worked on removing Byleth’s boots, shorts and tights.

When Byleth moaned that she wanted to be called by her name, Dorothea rewarded her with a gentle nibble on her earlobe before moaning Byleth’s name in her ear. Byleth couldn’t help a moan of her own, and suddenly Edelgard became slightly jealous. She bent down to kiss Byleth’s lips as Dorothea watched, growing wetter at the display of her lovers making out. When Edelgard pulled away from Byleth, she felt Dorothea’s hands undressing her cape.

“I want some love too, Edie…” Dorothea softly hummed, and it encouraged Edelgard to fervently kiss her lover as Byleth watched them.

When Edelgard pulled away, Dorothea playfully kissed Byleth’s lips before pulling away to undress herself. Her dress came off as both Edelgard and Byleth watched her strip, followed by her undergarments. Soon, Dorothea was completely naked.  
Byleth stared in awe at her beauty, when a touch on her lower lips suddenly grabbed her attention. Byleth stared down, and she saw Edelgard bury her face between her legs as she felt Edelgard’s tongue lick her labia.  
Byleth moaned in pleasure, and she felt a hand grab her chin to force her to stare into Dorothea’s beautiful green eyes before Dorothea kissed her again, this time more passionately. She moaned into Dorothea’s mouth, and Byleth felt Dorothea’s hands reach to undress her shirt and armor as Edelgard kept eating her out with insatiable hunger.  
When Dorothea finally managed to toss Byleth’s clothes aside, leaving her completely naked as well, she guided one of Byleth’s hands to touch her wet sex. Byleth was happy to please her, fingering Dorothea’s sex as she came close to her own orgasm building up thanks to Edelgard’s expert tongue.  
When Byleth finally came in Edelgard’s mouth, Dorothea’s lips clashed onto hers again so that Byleth cried out into their kiss. Edelgard rose up, Byleth’s taste still dripping from her mouth as she watched Dorothea thrust her hips into Byleth’s hand.  
As Byleth finished off Dorothea, Edelgard moved to undress the rest of her clothes, joining her lovers to be as naked as they were.  
Dorothea caught sight of Edelgard, and pulled away from Byleth’s mouth to whine for her Edie to join them. Edelgard, of course, would have never dreamed of refusing such a request. 

“You know, I have two hands” Byleth teased as she saw Edelgard approach, extending her hand that wasn’t buried inside Dorothea to Edelgard.

Edelgard merely smirked, positioning herself on Byleth’s unoccupied side and feeling Byleth’s hand reach for her wet sex to finger her just like she was fingering Dorothea. As Byleth’s fingers moved inside her, Edelgard saw Dorothea come on Byleth’s fingers and sing in ecstasy, before slumping on the bed and snuggling close to Byleth.  
Still, Dorothea and Byleth’s eyes never left Edelgard as Byleth’s fingers worked on her.

“Come on, Edie. Come for us” Dorothea chanted as Byleth twisted her fingers inside Edelgard, digging for a good spot that would make the empress happy.

It didn’t take much longer for Edelgard to get her own release, slumping on the bed next to her lovers after her orgasm. As she snuggled next to Byleth on the side opposite to Dorothea, Byleth sighed as she wrapped her arms around both of them.  
Dorothea and Edelgard held hands over Byleth’s chest, and the three tried to catch their breaths as they rested, snuggling together.

“That was great” Edelgard confessed, her cheeks slightly red, “I hope no one is regretting this.”

“I’m certainly not” Dorothea laughed, “that was even better than what I hoped it would be.”

Suddenly, their gaze turned to Byleth, who was absolutely red.

“Me neither. It…definitely beats having turns” Byleth confessed, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment and Dorothea’s amusement.


	16. (Rhea/Petra) - Silver scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Rhea/Petra  
> -Petplay-  
> "You know, I've been wanting a pet lizard for quite some time."
> 
> Requested by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the crack ships I've been getting aren't easy, not gonna lie.  
> Still somehow I can see Rhea fleeing to Brigid if she survived without S-supporting Byleth in the Silver Snow route, so this is how this came to mind. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

After the war and after miraculously surviving, Rhea had found a home in Brigid.  
It had only been thanks to Byleth, who had managed to convince queen Petra to take her with her, since no one in Brigid would know who Rhea truly was and she would be able to start a new life. At first it had been difficult to separate from Byleth, but as Petra herself promised to keep her company and to give her an opportunity to live a simpler life away from the eyes of the people who once followed her, Rhea had grown to love Brigid.  
What Rhea loved most, however, wasn’t the country itself or its people or even the peace it provided her; it was instead the queen herself.  
As the days passed in the company of the queen, they had both started to develop a relationship among them. And it didn’t take long for their relationship to bloom into something deeper than friendship.  
Which was how Rhea found herself in the privacy of Petra’s room, naked and sitting on Petra’s lap as the queen’s mouth left love marks on her neck. As Petra’s mouth trailed down Rhea’s neck, Petra’s hands slid down her body to explore the beautiful saint.  
Usually they did this on Petra’s bed, but as Rhea had come to find out, the queen would often be delighted in taking her time exploring Rhea’s body first. She’d take Rhea on her armchair, as if it was her throne, to assert her dominance over Rhea. At first, Rhea was slightly reluctant, as no one in their right mind had ever dared to try to dominate Saint Seiros herself before, not even when they believed she was archbishop Rhea instead. But Petra was bold and Rhea had, much to her shame, grown to like that boldness.   
So as Petra touched her, Rhea didn’t complain. On the contrary, she was instead most pleased.  
Petra’s fingers slid down, and they caught patches of shiny silver scales where Rhea’s soft skin should be. But Rhea couldn’t help it, as she was still recovering from her last battle and that meant that she couldn’t fully control her human form perfectly yet, with some of her dragon traits showing up on occasion without her meaning to show them.  
Rhea was slightly ashamed of her stubborn scales, but Petra seemed to love them as she caressed them, teasingly.

“You know,” Petra murmured against Rhea’s neck, “I’ve been wanting a pet lizard for quite some time.”

When Petra pulled away, she could see that Rhea’s face was absolutely flushed and embarrassed as it was slightly angered. And she couldn’t help a small laugh upon seeing Rhea huff.  
But before Rhea could actually protest, Petra’s fingers had slithered downwards, sliding inside Rhea’s wet sex as the saint moaned at the touch.

“Petra!” Rhea called out, as Petra’s fingers slid deeper inside her. As Petra moved, increasing her pace, Rhea clung desperately to the queen.

Rhea’s hands seemed to have turned into paws as she gripped Petra’s back, holding her desperately as Petra pumped her fingers in and out of her. Every time Petra’s fingers hit a delicious spot, Rhea couldn’t help moaning sounds that sounded more like animalistic growls of pleasure.

“Shhh, my pet. Easy now” Petra softly cooed, as Rhea’s noise had started to get too loud for her liking.

Embarrassed, Rhea bit her lip to try to remain silent, but Petra’s fingers were too much for her to handle when they were so good at touching her. Rhea squirmed in delight, still crazed from Petra’s expert fingers as they worked on her. As she neared her orgasm, Rhea begged Petra for release, which Petra was happy to provide. A last flick of her fingers inside Rhea seemed to do the trick, as Rhea’s walls clenched around Petra’s fingers and she came crying out Petra’s name.  
As Rhea recovered, the queen of Brigid held her in her arms, pulling her close. She removed her fingers from Rhea, taking them to her mouth so she could taste Rhea’s wetness.  
Rhea merely watched with lust, green eyes focused on Petra’s mouth as her mind silently begged those lips to kiss her sex. But before Rhea could ask Petra to eat her out, she felt her skin itch. Instinctively, her hands moved to scratch a patch of skin on her neck, and that was when Petra noticed it too.

“You’re…growing more scales” Petra commented, slightly surprised, “are you in heat?”

Rhea’s whole face turned red.

“Need I remind you that I’m still a saint, a child of the Goddess! Not some low-life wild beast!” Rhea let out, as flushed as she was mad with her voice dripping with more offense than what she intended.

Petra, however, didn’t seem to take offense as she softly smiled.

“Not a beast. A beautiful dragon” Petra murmured as she cupped Rhea’s face, pulling the woman in for a passionate kiss that made Rhea melt away and caused her to forget her moment of anger.

As they shared kisses, Petra’s hands sneaked to roam Rhea’s body, desperately searching for her new and sensitive silver scales as she caressed them. And Rhea, of course, loved Petra’s delicate yet pleasing touch. Rhea couldn't help getting excited again, the arousal returning as her sex throbbed with lust.

“This is my favorite part of you, my pet” Petra confessed in a whisper, ignoring Rhea’s cries of protest upon being called a ‘pet’ again, “you become beautiful when you transform.”

Rhea would never admit it, of course, but having someone call her dragon form beautiful with sincerity for the first time in centuries made her heart skip a beat.  
So as Petra nibbled on her ear, drawing out more moans of pure pleasure as her fingers started to give Rhea another round of orgasmic bliss, Rhea reminded herself to repay Petra generously when the queen eventually took her to bed.


	17. (Hilda/Shamir/Rhea) - Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hilda/Shamir/Rhea  
> -Worshipping-  
> "Yes, yes, I am gorgeous, it’s true. But enough about me; let’s talk about you two! Specifically, what you can do for me.”
> 
> Requested by Request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most difficult one to write, oof so much crack.  
> And yes I think Hilda secretly has a thing for being called a princess, you can't change my mind sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hilda still couldn’t believe her luck.  
Well, not luck exactly. She still gave credit to her charm, after all.  
Luck alone would have never allowed to keep not only Shamir but also Lady Rhea herself under her thumb as very giving lovers. It was a strange and unlikely relationship they had developed after the war, but still the three women had managed.  
When they started having intimate meetings, they usually ended up with a pretty balanced attention given to each and all of them. But for this particular night, Hilda had been feeling bolder.  
So as they undressed, amidst all the kissing and the playful gropes and fondling on the bed, Hilda couldn’t help utter the words that left her lips;

“You know, the two of you could show me just how much you love me today.”

Shamir and Rhea stopped for a moment, both staring at Hilda before they shared a look amongst themselves.

“Hm, seems like the princess is feeling underappreciated” Shamir teased, her face stoic but her words dripping with sarcasm.

“I can’t help it!” Hilda let out as she shrugged, reclining on the pillows, “I think it’s only fair that I deserve the special attention, right? Otherwise I tire of working so hard for you two and never getting a proper reward.”

With that, Hilda felt Rhea lie down next to her, turned to her as she let her fingers circle around Hilda’s sensitive chest.

“I think we can spare a night to give our princess what she needs” Rhea purred, her eyes fixating on Shamir’s reaction as she expected the other woman to join them.

“You’re pampering her too much, my lady” Shamir sighed in defeat, moving to join her lovers as Hilda proudly grinned, wrapping her arm around Rhea as another extended to give Shamir her hand, inviting her in.

“She’s such a cute thing, I can’t help pampering her” Rhea teased, before she nibbled on Hilda’s ear as her hands moved to fondle Hilda’s breasts.

“Yes, she is very cute. The cutest brat I’ve ever seen…” Shamir teased as well, as she took Hilda’s hand to get in.

“Firstly, I’m still here” Hilda protested, as she felt Shamir climb on top of her, “secondly; yes, yes, I am gorgeous, it’s true. But enough about me; let’s talk about you two! Specifically, what you can do for me.”

“Don’t get too cocky” Rhea warned, whispering in Hilda’s ear as her hands on Hilda’s breasts squeezed a bit rougher.

Still, determined to not give in, Hilda insisted;

“If this is my night, I deserve to make some rules” she started, as she pulled Shamir closer to her and Rhea, “how about we make the two of you worship me? I’m your princess, after all.”

Against all odds, Hilda was pleased to see both Shamir and Rhea succumb to the idea, instead of turning against it. Shamir was the first, just quietly moving to trail kisses on Hilda’s neck.  
Rhea seemed slightly more reluctant, but it didn’t take long before she was exploring Hilda’s body with her mouth, as well.  
As Hilda felt Shamir’s affections from her neck to her chest, she felt Rhea’s mouth trail kisses along her stomach, daring to dart lower to Hilda’s wet core.

“Oh, good girls” Hilda purred seductively, as her lovers didn’t even spare her a second glance.

As Rhea’s mouth finally reached Hilda’s wet entrance, Hilda pulled Shamir in for a kiss. Rhea’s tongue and fingers started to work on Hilda, her tongue playing with Hilda’s clit as her fingers spread her apart before pushing deep inside. Hilda could only moan into Shamir’s mouth, delighted by Rhea’s wonderful skills.  
As Hilda squirmed slightly, Shamir wrapped her arms around her, holding her in place as she embraced her.

“Is the cute princess having too much fun?” Shamir purred, her mouth leaving soft love bites on Hilda’s shoulder as her eyes fixated on Rhea eating her out with fervent passion.

Hilda merely moaned, the waves of pleasure coursing through her body getting the best of her. Her hands tried to reach for Rhea to grab her beautiful green hair and hold her in place, but Shamir was quick to stop her.

“You can’t…I’m your prince-“ 

Before Hilda could even finish her protest, Shamir had grabbed hold of her arms, taking Hilda’s hands to her mouth to kiss her palms, one hand followed by the other.

“Yes, you’re a princess to worship. But we can worship your body how we please” Shamir purred, a smug smile on her face as she took one of Hilda’s hands to suck on her fingers. And with her words, Hilda could feel Rhea laugh into her wet sex.

“T-that’s n-not funny!” Hilda huffed, but her indignation only made Rhea move faster and deeper inside her, causing Hilda to cry out even louder as Shamir tried to kiss her lips to shush her.

Hilda felt Rhea pull her head away from her sex, rising up so that their faces met as her fingers kept pumping in and out of her. When she noticed Rhea move, Shamir immediately stopped kissing Hilda so that she could notice Rhea as well.

“Come for us, princess” Rhea cooed to Hilda, as Shamir still firmly restrained her arms and dipped her head to assault Hilda’s neck once more.

And Hilda, with a wounded pride, couldn’t resist any longer.   
She came gloriously on Rhea’s hand, thrashing around as Shamir held her and as Rhea’s fingers kept going, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.  
When Hilda slumped back on the bed, completely spent, her two lovers removed themselves from her to give her some space.

“Did that please you, princess?” Rhea mocked, a sly smile on her lips as she stared down at a very debauched Hilda.

“Hmpf. Not exactly the type of worshipping I had in mind, but I suppose it’ll suffice” Hilda huffed, and Shamir was unable to suppress a laugh.

“Now that the brat’s had enough, maybe we could have some fun of our own, my lady?” Shamir purred to Rhea, as the aroused ex-archbishop crawled on top of her.

“Ugh. I thought tonight was all about me” Hilda sighed.

“Don’t be greedy. I warned you to not get cocky” was all that Rhea could reply her with, before her lips were on Shamir’s.


	18. (Byleth/Leonie) - Held back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Leonie  
> -Bondage-  
> "Just remember: you asked for this."
> 
> Requested by Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually make Byleth a huge bottom/sub/both, but I couldn't resist doing a very into bondage Leonie who just wants to be tied up.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“I want you to tie me up. Make me helpless and take me.”

Byleth almost choked on her tea as she heard Leonie’s words.  
Sure, they were lovers and had been such for years. Sure, it also wasn’t the first time that they made love, nor was it the first time Leonie had requested something.  
But it was still the first time she had requested something like this.  
Byleth was naturally taken aback, of course, but still she gave in as the request was too good to deny.  
In all honesty Byleth would be lying if she told her lover that this wasn’t something that appealed to her, even if Byleth usually preferred being the more submissive one and not the other way around. So, without requiring any sort of explanation from Leonie as to why she wanted this, Byleth quickly agreed and stepped into her role as they headed to the bedroom.  
Once there, Byleth ordered Leonie to get naked and stand up as she looked around the room for rope to use. When she finally found some, she started to tie Leonie up as she whispered with excitement;

“Just remember: you asked for this.”

As she heard Byleth’s voice, and felt Byleth tying up her hands behind her back, Leonie merely nodded as she sighed lustfully. But as soon as she made noise, she felt Byleth’s fingers slither to push her lips apart, forcing entrance into her mouth. Leonie moaned as she backed up a step, her back pressing closer to Byleth’s chest.  
As she started sucking on Byleth’s fingers, she heard Byleth whisper in her ear;

“Good girl…”

Byleth pushed her fingers inside Leonie’s mouth one last time before she pulled away. As much as she enjoyed having her fingers in Leonie's mouth, there was still much that she was urging to do. So Byleth stepped aside.  
Leonie felt Byleth move away from her, and whined in protest at the lack of contact. Still, it didn’t take long before Byleth was touching her again. This time, Byleth had moved to stand in front of her, and she had started to undress herself a few feet away from Leonie.  
Almost on pure instinct, Leonie tried to take a step forward, trying to reach Byleth…only to feel herself unable to move, as Byleth had not only bound her hands together behind her back but she had also tied her to a chain on the wall behind her.  
As Byleth seductively and painfully slowly stripped out of her clothes, she made sure to grope her own body on the way, teasing Leonie. Leonie couldn’t help jerking as she struggled to free herself. She was desperate to touch Byleth, but with every movement she tried to make to wriggle free, the firm and tight rope around her hands only reminded her that she was stuck in place.

“Byleth…” Leonie desperately whined, only for Byleth to remind her a second time that this had been her own idea.

So Byleth, once naked and showing off her well endowed features, merely touched herself as a very desperate Leonie watched with her arousal rapidily growing. Byleth gave her a full view of her fingers pumping in and out of herself as she softly moaned, and Leonie was unable to look away.  
Leonie could feel her mouth water at the sight, as she felt wetness drip down her legs.  
And Byleth seemed to notice it too, as she suddenly stopped touching herself.

“How bad do you want to touch me?” Byleth asked, and Leonie immediately snapped out of her daze.

“Anything…” Leonie moaned as she grew wetter and wetter, “I’ll do anything, Byleth…just let me taste you, please…”

With a sly smirk, Byleth stepped forward towards Leonie. She held out her hand that was coated with her own juices, just enough for Leonie’s face to barely reach. And as soon as she could reach it, Leonie darted out her tongue to taste Byleth’s sweet wetness.

“Will you be good? Will you behave?” Byleth asked, and Leonie briefly stopped licking her fingers so that she could nod.

“Then I think I’ll release you... slightly” Byleth finally purred, stepping away to undo the knot of the rope that bound Leonie to the wall.

Leonie felt Byleth free her, but she noticed that Byleth had kept her hands tied behind her back.

“On your knees” was all that she heard Byleth say after, and almost immediately she complied.

Before she had noticed it, Byleth was in front of her again. She moved close to Leonie, and she spread her own legs as she grabbed Leonie’s hair and guided Leonie’s mouth to her wet sex.

“Eat me.”

Leonie didn’t need Byleth to repeat herself for her to comply.  
Eagerly, she licked Byleth’s folds before pressing her tongue inside her as Byleth held her head in place and moaned at the contact. She ate Byleth out fervently, guided by her hands and the noises she made in her moment of pleasure. Even without being able to use her hands, Leonie still managed to make Byleth come and squirm in delight as she reached her orgasm.  
Byleth felt her knees going weak when she reached her peak, crying out Leonie’s name in ecstasy.  
She removed herself from Leonie’s mouth, falling to her knees beside her lover.

“Was that what you wanted?” Byleth sighed as she embraced Leonie, her hands reaching behind Leonie’s back to untie her hands.

But as Byleth tried to untie them, Leonie shook her body slightly to stop Byleth.  
Byleth pulled back to face her, confused.  
Until Leonie finally spoke, her cheeks absolutely flushed as she made another request;

“Byleth…do you think you could eat me out while I’m tied up? Just…throw me on the bed and eat me out before you release me?”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to have her cheeks burn red.  
How on earth was Byleth supposed to say no to such a request?


	19. (Leonie/Shamir) - Lone wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Leonie/Shamir  
> -Supernatural-  
> "Isn't killing things like me sort of, you know, your job?"
> 
> Requested by ShySeagull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chanting * Werewolf Shamir! Werewolf Shamir! Werewolf Shamir!  
> But really I just had to.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Have you seen Shamir anywhere?” Leonie desperately asked a group of soldiers, but just like everyone else she had asked before, they shook their heads.

No one knew where her partner was, and Leonie desperately needed her help. No one seen her since shortly before the sun went down, and now that Edelgard had sent them both on a mission to investigate strange happenings, she seemed to be nowhere in the monastery.  
Leonie looked everywhere, but the mission was just too urgent.  
The mission she had been tasked with centered around finding mutilated corpses of animals, from deer to wolves. Not only were animals showing up dead, but also huge dire wolves had been spotted near the monastery, and they could prove to be dangerous to everyone in the army.  
Edelgard had sent for men to scout the area and investigate, but another mission overlapped and the Emperor and her men were all too busy with other affairs. So Edelgard had settled for sending her best hunters who were free, which was how only Leonie and Shamir were left to do the job.  
But unable to find Shamir, Leonie decided she could go on her own, heading into the nearby woods to hopefully find the source of this mess.  
She expected a demonic beast, or maybe some sort of huge bear, or anything of sorts.  
What she never expected though, was to track down the strange beast only to find…Shamir. Sort of.  
At first, guided by the light in her torch in the darkness of night, she followed the tracks to find a creature, one she assumed to be a big wolf at first glance. But when Leonie reached for her dagger, the creature turned to her. And the light she shone upon its face revealed a familiar figure.  
It looked just like Shamir, but with hair spurting out of her skin. Her face was recognizable, but her features seemed contorted in a growl, her teeth sharp, her ears morphed into animal ears and perked up and her eyes shining in the dark. She seemed to be slightly hunched, her hands and feet turned to paws sporting huge and sharp claws, and a tail sticking out of her backside. All thorough her body, her clothes seemed to be ripped as if she had grown too much while wearing them. And now that Leonie really noticed it, she seemed to be twice as big now.  
It was as terrifying as it was uncanny.  
Leonie merely froze, paralyzed with fear and confusion.  
Was this ‘thing’ that used to be her friend going to maul her to death? Leonie didn’t want to stick around to find out, that much she was sure of. She snapped back to reality, but as soon as she was able to move, Shamir’s voice stopped her;

“Hey.”

As terrified as she was, somehow Leonie was still able to react, absolutely mad.

“Excuse me? ‘Hey?’ ‘HEY?’ What do you mean, ‘hey’! You look like a monster! You’ve been doing horrible things to the creatures in this forest! We thought this was a beast ready to kill us all, I find that creature to be you, I’m absolutely terrified and all you can say is ‘hey’?” 

As Leonie screamed at her, Shamir’s face seemed to relax and her wolf-like ears seemed to droop. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to scare anyone” Shamir interrupted, explaining herself, “it’s a condition I have, and it’s what I turn to during full moon. My predator instincts activated and I suppose I let myself go a tad too wild with hunts and fights.”

Then, Shamir’s eyes rested on Leonie’s dagger in her hand.

“You’re here to kill me.”

It wasn’t a question, but it caught Leonie off guard all the same as she desperately shook her head.

“Oh? But isn’t killing things like me sort of, you know, your job?”

“Not when that thing is you!” Leonie cried out, “I thought you were a beast, not my partner! Do you really think I’d kill you? I’m going to tell Edelgard it was something els-“

“You’ve grown soft” Shamir simply interrupted and Leonie became seriously mad.

“Soft? Me? I’m saving your life! You’re being irrational! If you think for one second that I’d kill a woman I love for one order you-“

Shamir was taken aback. Leonie realized her slip up, and suddenly stopped talking. But the damage was done.

“You…love me?” Shamir asked, absolutely incredulous. But Leonie’s blush confirmed that she hadn’t misheard her.

“Well, yeah…you’re amazing and I…you know…” Leonie awkwardly confessed, trying to avoid Shamir’s gaze, “but point is I’m not killing you. This is just for the full moons, right? There’s no point in killing you for something that happens so rarely, and you’re not dangerous to us, only to wild animals I suppose…”

Her speech was cut short when she felt Shamir approach, her face inching closer to Leonie’s as she bent down to meet her.

“Aren’t you scared of the big bad wolf?” Shamir teased, and Leonie’s whole face burned red.

But then on a leap of courage, Leonie cupped Shamir’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Shamir was dumbfounded at first, but as Leonie kissed her more fervently, Shamir responded with hungry kisses. Her paws slid down Leonie’s body, firmly holding her waist as they made out.  
Shamir couldn’t help wagging her tail, something Leonie somehow noticed.

“It seems you’re happy” Leonie smiled once she pulled away, only for Shamir to shoot her a bored look.

“Another dog joke and then I’ll really wish you’d just stab me and be done with” Shamir let out, and Leonie couldn’t help laughing.

But as Leonie laughed, she felt Shamir nuzzle her face, much like a pet would to an owner.

“Your…your laugh is cute” Shamir commented, and before Leonie could reply, she felt a warm tongue trace her neck.

Leonie moaned.  
But to her disappointment, Shamir pulled away, absolutely embarrassed.

“S-Sorry. The instincts and all.”

“It’s…alright” Leonie comforted Shamir, who was red under her fur, “I prefer you as human but if you don’t want to wait, we could…you know…”

Now Leonie was as embarrassed as Shamir was. Still, none of them were able to resist.  
So without exchanging more words between them, Shamir quickly got on her knees, pulling Leonie’s pants down to expose her sex. And without wasting time, her tongue was inside of Leonie, much to Leonie’s utter pleasure.  
Leonie merely moaned in delight as Shamir’s tongue slipped in and out of her, licking her wetness and tasting her sweet taste. Leonie’s hands reached for Shamir’s head, holding her in place as she ate her out. But an accidental brush of Leonie’s hand against Shamir’s ear caused Shamir to moan into Leonie’s sex.  
And Leonie shivered in delight at the vibrations.  
So naturally, she did it again.  
Soon her hand was gently caressing Shamir’s sensitive ears, and Shamir moaned and made noise under Leonie.  
With the new sensation, Leonie was quick to come on Shamir’s mouth. Shamir rose up, and Leonie almost fell due to her knees getting weak as the sensation of pleasure still lingered.  
But Shamir managed to catch her in her arms.

“That was…that was amazing” Leonie confessed, as she panted and embraced Shamir, relaxing in the other woman’s arms.

“If you liked that, imagine what I’ll do when I’m human again…” Shamir teased, before holding Leonie close.

Leonie never thought she would ever say this, but thank the Goddess that Edelgard sent her alone on this mission.


	20. (Ingrid/Petra) - Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ingrid/Petra  
> -Voyeurism-  
> "I'm the better hunter, Dorothea, I've already pounced."
> 
> Requested by Alienking686

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only write Ingrid as the most bottom bottom, and I can only write Petra as the toppest top. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Ingrid cleaned the last drops of blood and bits of dirt off of her face, she got out of the water. She had just finished bathing in the monastery’s bath house, and even though the warm water was nice, she still had much to do. They were at war, after all, and there wasn’t a single moment to spare.  
She got out, grabbed her towel, and made her way to the women’s room to gather her clothes and leave. Yet, as she passed through the door to the sauna, she heard faint noises coming from inside.  
Her first instinct was that the person inside had somehow got trapped or had collapsed since it wouldn’t have been the first time that something like that had happened when people were alone inside. So she wasted no time deciding to help the person, opening the door to help them.  
But when she did open it, she didn’t see someone in distress.  
Instead, she saw Petra, naked and sprawled on one of the benches inside, eyes closed and her head thrown back as she moaned, her hand holding an object that she pumped into her sex in swift motions.  
Ingrid froze.  
When she finally managed to quietly close the door, thankful that Petra hadn’t noticed her, her face burned crimson red.  
She took a hand to her mouth, absolutely embarrassed as her mind tried to process what had just happened. She was embarrassed to have caught someone in the act, of course. But Ingrid was even more embarrassed at her own feelings, because her mind was screaming at her that it wanted to see more. And her body agreed.  
On an impulse, she slowly opened the door.  
She saw Petra in the same position, eyes still closed and mind too focused on her task to notice Ingrid’s presence. Ingrid knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t look away.  
The way Petra moved was magnificent.  
The phallic object she slid in and out of herself seemed to slip in with ease, almost rhythmically. And the way Petra’s flush spread from her cheeks to her neck to her chest…it was incredible. And her moans…Goddess, Petra’s moans…Ingrid had never heard anything so erotic in her life, not even from the very few people she had bedded.  
As she watched Petra, her own fingers slid to her own sex, already dripping wet at the erotic sight. And before Ingrid could control herself, her towel had fallen to the floor as her fingers had entered. She teased herself, barely dipping in two fingers as she tried to move to Petra’s rhythm. When she dared to move a little deeper inside herself, she started to feel her moans trying to escape her mouth.  
And one accidentally slipped;

“Ah!”

Suddenly, Petra had stopped moving. Ingrid quickly reacted, trying to close the door before Petra could catch a glimpse of her. She thought of running, but before she could, Petra was at the door, trying to open it.

“Ingrid, let me out” Petra calmly told her, and Ingrid soon became absolutely petrified.

She opened the door, bowing down, averting her gaze and uttering an apology as soon as she saw Petra;

“Petra, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to see you, it was an accident!”

She expected an earful, or having Petra complain and her superiors taking her knighthood away from her for such a depraved conduct…but Petra seemed rather unfazed.

“Ingrid, I don’t mind you watching” Petra purred, much to Ingrid’s surprise, “in fact, I quite enjoy the company…”

As Ingrid slowly turned her gaze back to Petra, she could see that the princess of Brigid had a sly smile on her face. And she still had the phallic object in her hand.

“Do you want to try, Ingrid? I can make you feel good.”

Red as a rose but aroused beyond words, Ingrid slowly nodded.  
This wasn’t the proper way of the knights, but at this point she was too aroused to care. A tiny voice in her head chanted that no one would ever know, no one but her and Petra. And if anyone else did find out, having the rumor spread around be that she made love to a princess was a lot less depraved than having people believe she spied on women like a creepy villain.  
As soon as she gave her consent, Petra took her hand, gently guiding Ingrid back inside. She guided Ingrid to lie down on her back, on the same bench she was in just moments before, and Ingrid quickly complied. Petra moved to loom over Ingrid, as her mouth moved to trail kisses down Ingrid’s neck and her hand brushed the phallic object against Ingrid’s folds.

“Petra…” Ingrid softly moaned, and when Petra ignored her by gently nibbling on Ingrid’s ear as she held the phallic object by Ingrid’s entrance, Ingrid begged slightly louder, “please, Petra…just take me!”

When Petra finally did insert the object inside Ingrid, Ingrid couldn’t help thrusting her hips onto it, trying her best to ride the toy. And Petra’s mouth softly bit into Ingrid’s neck.

“Behave, lovely knight” Petra murmured on Ingrid’s ear, causing the woman to moan even more embarrassingly desperate sounds. Still, she stopped moving her hips, unable to say no to her princess.

“Good girl” Petra softly moaned, again close to Ingrid’s ear and making the woman underneath her go mad with lust, “you should have come to me sooner. I wanted you here, not just watching me…”

As she started to pump the object in and out of Ingrid in the same way she did to herself before, Ingrid cried out in her pleasure. Petra keep whispering sweet words into Ingrid’s ear, praising her knight as she took all of the toy inside her. Petra started moving it faster inside of Ingrid, and Ingrid could only cry out incoherent words as the pleasure jolted up her spine.  
She squirmed underneath Petra when she finally reached her orgasm, sighing heavily as she recovered and as Petra removed the object out of her sex. With her mouth slightly agape, Ingrid saw Petra take the wet object to her mouth, and taste her juices as she licked and sucked it clean. It was enough to make Ingrid very excited for another round, and Petra was happy to give it to her.  
Some weeks later, Petra was sharpening her sword at the training grounds when she noticed Ingrid pass by, followed closely by Dorothea.

“Ingrid! It’s just a cute little date! Just share one cup of tea with me, all I ask is for one! One!”

But as she heard Dorothea desperately beg for a date, she saw Ingrid fervently decline before Ingrid stormed off, far away from the songstress.  
Petra got up once Ingrid left, making her way to Dorothea.

“Bad luck with the women?” Petra teased, and Dorothea huffed.

“She’s difficult to win over, I’ll give you that. But if she says yes one day, you can bet I’m going to pounce, and get her!” Dorothea proudly bragged, only for Petra to smile.

“Apologies. However…” Petra started, and Dorothea was shocked when Petra showed her a ring on her finger, “I’m the better hunter, Dorothea, I’ve already pounced.”


	21. (Byleth/Ingrid) - My knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Ingrid  
> -Blindfolds-  
> "You're doing so well, my knight."
> 
> Requested by Azumatachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really interesting to write! And yes I'm a sucker for gentle Byleth, oof.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Are you nervous, my lovely knight?” Byleth quietly asked her wife, when she finished blindfolding Ingrid.

“No” Ingrid honestly answered, “just excited.”

“Okay” Byleth answered back, planting a gentle kiss on her wife’s naked back. She shivered slightly at the unexpected touch, but it seemed like she had found it pleasant regardless, “we’ll go slow, Ingrid.”

Ingrid hummed in approval, and Byleth moved from behind her to face her instead. She couldn't see Byleth, but Ingrid could hear her breathing in front of her. And then Ingrid felt Byleth’s hand grasp hers, taking it in hers and gently placing it on her own skin. Ingrid traced her fingers over it, gently groping it to feel what was under her hand. She felt a heartbeat pound when she realized it was Byleth's chest, and she couldn’t help a smile.

“You’re excited too?”

“Of course I am” she heard Byleth reply, and then her hand moved downwards to feel a breast.

She was having fun running her fingers over it, trying to trace Byleth’s nipple as she heard her wife moan, but she was stopped by Byleth’s hand again. Byleth’s hand moved hers away, as Ingrid felt Byleth’s mouth on her neck, trailing kisses and tender love bites down to her chest. 

“Byleth…” Ingrid moaned in pleasure, until she felt Byleth pull away and a desperate whine escaped her lips at the loss of contact.

Before Ingrid had time to protest, she felt Byleth’s fingers brush against her entrance, slowly tracing her labia. Ingrid gasped, as her cheeks burned red. Her hands desperately tried to find Byleth's body, resting on what she assumed to be Byleth’s arms. Byleth merely kissed her lips lovingly, before pushing two fingers inside her wife, who moaned into their kiss.

“You’re doing so well, my knight” Byleth gently cooed to her embarrassed wife, as one hand moved to Ingrid’s back to support her while the other played with her folds, pumping the pair of fingers deep inside her as her thumb awkwardly stroked Ingrid's clit.

Ingrid squirmed at the touch, the erotic noises becoming louder as Byleth moved her fingers more roughly inside her. 

“You’re doing great, you are so beautiful” Byleth praised her, as Ingrid moaned and begged for more kisses.

Byleth obliged, her lips meeting Ingrid’s again as she felt her fingers slip inside Ingrid more easily the wetter she became. But then suddenly, Byleth pulled away yet again. Her fingers kept moving inside Ingrid, but her face had moved away from Ingrid’s as Byleth seemed to move her own body downwards.

“B-Byleth?” Ingrid called out for her, confused.

“Hush, my knight, I’m still here. Don’t worry” Byleth answered, gently shushing her wife.

Ingrid couldn’t see her, but Byleth had kneeled in front of her as her fingers still pumped in and out of Ingrid. And then, without uttering a single word, her lips moved upwards to plant a kiss over Ingrid’s wet sex, prompting a surprised yet pleased yelp from her wife above her.  
Byleth’s tongue then moved to lick Ingrid’s sex, aiding the pair of fingers that tried to bring Ingrid to orgasm. And Ingrid moaned desperately, her hands moving in the air for a moment before they finally felt the top of Byleth’s head and rested there, holding Byleth in place.  
Byleth’s tongue and fingers were too much for poor Ingrid to take for long, and she came soon after. Once she reached her peak, she felt Byleth’s tongue trying to lick her clean of the juices that dripped down her sex.  
She felt her knees getting weak, and she tried to warn her wife. But Byleth, unsurprisingly, was already one step ahead of her. Before Ingrid could fall, she felt Byleth’s arms holding her, gently leading her down to sit down on the floor. Still with a blindfold covering her eyes, Ingrid felt Byleth help her to nestle on the comfortable fur rug they owned, before she felt Byleth climb on top of her.

“Wouldn’t our bed be better, my love?” Ingrid softly laughed.

“The bed’s too far” she heard Byleth reply, before her wife was showering Ingrid’s face with sweet kisses. Then, Byleth pulled away;

“And I still have to properly clean up my brave knight before we do head to bed” she heard Byleth purr, once her lips were close to Ingrid’s ear.

“Alright, but I want to see that, my love” Ingrid smiled, before she felt Byleth’s fingers slip under the blindfold, pulling it up so that Ingrid could finally see her again.

And the first thing Ingrid did once she had her sight back, was to jump on top of her wife to passionately kiss her, in very un-knightly fashion.  
But it wasn't like either of them cared for knightwood etiquette when they were tangled up on the floor in their make out session, of course.


	22. (Edelgard/Byleth/Lysithea) - Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Byleth/Lysithea  
> -Cuckolding-  
> "What am I even looking at?"
> 
> Requested by Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I write Edelgard topping Lysithea and Lysithea topping Byleth because I'm not like other girls."  
> But no joke cucked Edelgard is hilarious and pretty hot, in my humble opinion.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Edelgard, Byleth and Lysithea had a very strange relationship.  
Yep, strange was definitely the right word to use in Lysithea’s mind.  
It had started as a deep friendship with the two a couple of years after the war, and a minor crush on both at the same time. Edelgard had been the first one to notice, since she had always been the one closest to Lysithea. Or at least that’s what Lysithea assumed.  
Because one day Lysithea found herself sharing a cup of tea with Byleth and Edelgard in their room at the palace, only for them to end up talking about their attraction to each other, and then for her to end up caught in between the two women, naked bodies tangled and a moaning mess as they made love with her.  
The first time was awkward, of course. And the worst part had been discussing it after. But still, they settled on this strange mess of a relationship between the three, and Lysithea kept coming back for more from them.  
She became Edelgard’s right hand, a minister she could trust with various jobs that Lysithea performed flawlessly. It was only a secret that at night she became a consort who shared a bed with the emperor and her wife. Lysithea got used to it, because she loved it. It didn’t take much for her nights with the pair to become more frequent, as they became routine.  
But this night, however, proved to be different.  
Sure, Lysithea knew the emperor and her wife had…strange experiments in bed. She had been a part of some of them herself, more than once. But they were nothing special, usually. Just a bit of roleplay here and there, having a more dominant and submissive dynamic once in a while…  
But she had never before seen what she had seen that night.  
And it left her shocked, of course, to unlock the door to their bedroom only to find Byleth naked, desperately touching herself in the bed and moaning loudly in pleasure as Edelgard stared intently at her, sitting on her armchair that was placed on the opposite side of the room.  
Lysithea stared at them for a moment, dumbfounded by the situation.

“What am I even looking at?” Lysithea couldn’t help letting out, and suddenly Byleth and Edelgard had noticed her.

They both became embarrassed, as Byleth even tried to cover herself up with the bed sheets. But then they exchanged looks, and suddenly their eyes fell on Lysithea as Byleth spoke;

“Do you want to join me?”

“Join…you? Just you?” Lysithea asked, and her eyes darted to Edelgard as if trying to assess if it was alright with her. But Edelgard remained stoic, her face difficult to read as she stayed silent.

“She likes to watch…and get jealous” Lysithea heard Byleth continue, as she saw Byleth slowly toss the bed sheets aside to expose her naked body, “and when El gets jealous…she’s beautifully feral…”

Lysithea took a moment to think, until she finally decided to join. She locked the door behind her, and moved to meet Byleth in bed. As she walked, she noticed Edelgard stare, her eyes never once leaving her.  
When she finally reached the bed, Byleth asked her to strip. And Lysithea complied.  
She removed her clothes, Edelgard’s gaze still on her. And once she was fully naked, Byleth grabbed her by the waist, pulling Lysithea on top of her as she kissed her fervently. Lysithea kissed her back, eyes occasionally darting to Edelgard who seemed to silently glare at her as she kissed her wife. But Byleth seemed set on provoking her, letting out exaggerated moans and loud erotic noises as Lysithea topped her.  
But Lysithea was half enjoying their game. Her hands darted to grab Byleth, one hand pinning Byleth’s hands above her head as another moved to caress Byleth’s folds. As Lysithea’s fingers rubbed against Byleth’s sex, teasing her, Byleth moaned louder.

“El…Lysithea is so good…she feels so good…” Byleth cried out in pleasure, and a quick glance at Edelgard reminded Lysithea of how mad Edelgard looked, her eyes daring to kill as her hands gripped the armchair so hard that she was close to destroy parts of it with her raw strength.

But Lysithea didn’t let herself get intimidated.  
She was finding this incredibly arousing.  
She decided to push her luck, her fingers entering Byleth as her face moved closer to the neck of the woman underneath her. Never once breaking eye contact with Edelgard, Lysithea gently bit down on the skin of Byleth, who squirmed underneath her, lost in pleasure. As she made Byleth a mess, she marked her neck with her love bites.

“She’s mine now, El” Lysithea proclaimed, almost in a growl.

Edelgard couldn’t take it anymore, her cheeks burning red as a flame burned inside her. Frustrated, and aroused, and incredibly wet, Edelgard finally got up.  
She looked feral and ready to take what was rightfully hers.  
But before she could reach her lovers, Byleth suddenly came on Lysithea’s hand, crying out in ecstasy. And as Byleth slumped on the bed, spent from her first orgasm that night, Lysithea eyed Edelgard with defiance. Ever so slowly, she let go of Byleth’s hands, and she took her fingers out of Byleth to take them to her mouth. She licked Byleth’s wetness off of them, making sure that Edelgard watched as she tasted her wife in them.  
It seemed like Edelgard was about to explode, until she heard her wife call her name;

“El…” Byleth called out, ever so sweetly.

“Hush, my love” Edelgard gently cooed, her demeanor still feral in nature but her voice and gestures ever so gentle. She caressed Byleth’s cheek as Byleth leaned into her touch, before she bent down slightly to press a soft and loving kiss to Byleth’s temple.

“You did so well, my Byleth” Edelgard gently cooed again, before pulling away to face Lysithea, “and you…you’re mine too.”

The last words she uttered were tainted with possessiveness, and jealousy. And it sent a tingle of excitement up Lysithea’s spine, only making her grow wetter. Edelgard moved closer to her, cupping Lysithea’s face to stare down and deep into her red eyes.

“You’re both mine. Never forget that” Edelgard warned, before her lips claimed Lysithea’s and Lysithea surrendered to her affection, begging for Edelgard to touch her.


	23. (Rhea/Ingrid) - Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Rhea/Ingrid  
> -Supernatural-  
> "Come, brave knight, and slay the dragon."
> 
> Requested by email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from holidays and ready to work on my requests again, so sorry for the delay!  
> I'm noticing now that I've got a lot of Rhea requests (some already done, others still to do) and I'm slightly concerned over the dragon pope thirst.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had been barely a year since the war, and Ingrid still couldn’t believe she had become a knight of Seiros. Literally speaking even, since now she served Rhea, or rather, Saint Seiros, personally.  
She just happened to survive the war and be considered a hero for her brave deeds and for her loyalty, and as Lady Rhea had survived as well she had offered Ingrid this position. Rhea was no longer head of the Church of Seiros, as that position now fell to Byleth to fulfill, but being appointed as the Saint’s most trusted knight was still a highly praised position.  
All she really had to do was to follow Rhea, and protect her, and the position gave her more than enough money and prestige to make Ingrid’s parents proud while living comfortably.  
Ingrid couldn’t really be happier.  
Well, or so she thought.  
For one day when she was just doing a regular check up on her Lady, Ingrid realized there was something that made her happier. Something she hadn't been brave enough to pursue yet.  
It had happened one evening, when Lady Rhea wasn’t feeling too well and Ingrid was tasked to take her dinner up to her quarters, still on the third floor of Garreg Mach. Rhea was still recovering from her incident when she turned into a dragon without being able to control it. Her wounds, although not fatal, were still healing and that meant that she wasn’t truly able to control either of her forms very well yet. This particular evening had been a difficult one for one reason or another, and Rhea had been dealing with her dragon instincts for hours as her body refused to listen to her mind.  
So she rested, secluded in her bedroom, and her trusted knight was the only one who was allowed to see her. Ingrid stepped inside the room and immediately she noticed Rhea in her bed, hiding under her covers as she softly whimpered in pain. And Ingrid’s heart sunk at the sight, unable to stay unfazed upon seeing a woman she had grown fond of in this sorry state.

“Lady Rhea? I’ve brought you food…it’s one of your favorites, Fódlan carp with salted potatoes, and a brew of cold tea…”

Upon hearing Ingrid’s voice, Rhea seemed to change her demeanor. She didn’t reply, but she fell quiet. Ingrid didn’t assume much of it, and merely approached her with the tray with Rhea’s food in her hands. She carefully set the tray on the table that was near Rhea’s bed, before she turned to Rhea again.  
As her eyes locked with Rhea’s, Ingrid could finally see silver scales covering almost every inch of Rhea’s skin. Her green eyes seemed draconic, with reptilian like slits where her pupils should be. That, and there was a tail darting out of the covers. And horns coming out of Rhea’s hair.  
She was definitely worse than the day before, that was for sure.  
But her form was still strange. She wasn’t fully a dragon nor fully a human, and Ingrid didn’t quite know what to make of it. When she saw Rhea open her mouth to speak, Ingrid saw a flash of sharp fangs among her teeth.

“Ingrid…my knight…come here” Rhea almost growled, and although it made Ingrid slightly uneasy she still approached the Saint.

“Do you need anything, Lady Rhea? Should I get an healer?” Ingrid asked her, worried for Rhea’s strange behavior.

Yet Rhea merely laughed.

“Healers won’t help me, Ingrid. It’s my mating cycle.”

“Oh, yes, of course, your mating cycle, I…“ Ingrid started, before the realization hit her and her face burned red, “hold on, your mating cycle?”

A reptilian like tongue darted out of Rhea’s mouth to lick her lips.

“Yes…if I could control my human form fully I wouldn’t feel this way…but since I cannot, well…” 

As Rhea’s voice drifted off, embarrassed, Ingrid tried to evaluate the awkward situation she was in. She should probably just excuse herself and leave Rhea to…well, deal with her matters privately. But much to Ingrid’s embarrassment a part of her was having less than pure desires that made her stay. Lady Rhea was beautiful in her human form, of course. And Ingrid, much to her despair and shame, was very much curious as to how a dragon…well, how it feels like to be with a dragon. After all, who wouldn’t be? How many people have actually bedded a dragon?  
Ingrid tried not to think too hard about it as she mustered all her courage to make her proposal to Rhea;

“Lady Rhea, I…do you require assistance? I-I mean, do you want me to…assist you?”

If Ingrid wasn’t blushing madly before, she was sure she was now the same color as a red rose.  
But to her surprise, Rhea smiled.

“I’d be delighted, my knight.”

Ingrid merely swallowed, getting slightly nervous at the whole ordeal.

“S-should I have…should I do anything in particular, Lady Rhea? I’ve never…please don’t take offense but I’ve never…I don’t know how dragons…”

Sensing Ingrid’s anxiety and hesitation, Rhea couldn’t help a small laugh escaping from her lips.

“Scared I might bite? I’m still the same as I am as a woman. Come, brave knight, and slay the dragon” Rhea couldn’t help teasing, as she gestured for Ingrid to come closer.

Still red with embarrassment, Ingrid finally got in bed with Rhea, lying down beside her. As soon as Ingrid felt Rhea gently kiss her lips, she started to relax. Ingrid’s hands started to get curious, gentle fingers tracing over Rhea’s silver scales on her body but still with some hesitation.

“You can touch me, Ingrid. I won’t hurt you” Rhea purred, and Ingrid was quick to assure her she wasn’t afraid of Rhea ever hurting her, which seemed to take Rhea slightly aback.

“I…I’m just afraid of doing something you don’t like, that’s all” Ingrid softly confessed, only for Rhea to pull her close and gently kiss her forehead.

“It’s alright, my sweet knight. You’re doing so well, you won’t disappoint me” Rhea gently cooed in between kisses she showered Ingrid’s face with, as she combed Ingrid’s hair with her fingers.

It was the boost of confidence that Ingrid needed.  
Ingrid’s fingers slid down Rhea’s scaly stomach, and reached her wet sex. Just as Rhea had promised, it didn’t look too different from a human’s sex. Ingrid dipped two fingers inside Rhea, slightly surprised at how incredibly wet the Saint was. She dared to slip another finger inside, and Rhea moaned in approval.  
Happy to please the dragon, Ingrid started to pump her fingers in and out of Rhea, as the Saint moaned in pleasure under her knight. But as she focused on pleasing Rhea, one of Rhea’s hands sliding up Ingrid’s dress and pulling down her undergarments took the knight by surprise.  
Ingrid couldn’t help a yelp as Rhea exposed her sex, only for Rhea’s scaly tail to rise to brush against Ingrid’s folds. And Ingrid couldn’t help moaning in pleasure as Rhea’s tail rubbed against her sex and slid inside, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine as she fingered Rhea, while the dragon became lost in her own pleasure as well.  
Surprisingly, Ingrid was the first to come on Rhea’s tail. The dragon under her seemed to have a lot more stamina than usual thanks to her condition, and after reaching her own orgasm Ingrid lowered herself to finish Rhea off with her tongue aiding her fingers.  
She didn’t stop until Rhea came on her mouth, spent, happy and with a lot less frustration as her orgasm washed over her.  
Ingrid was ready to clean herself and leave her Lady to enjoy the rest of the evening satisfied when she felt a tail brush against her leg.

“I’ll be like this for a few days…if you still wish to help me, I’d be delighted to help you in return” Rhea purred, and Ingrid’s heart raced as she accepted. It seemed like Ingrid had finally found the last thing in her life that made her happy, and that was Rhea's touch.

She eagerly returned to bed, snuggling with Rhea as she kissed up Rhea’s neck. Rhea couldn’t help a pleased smile, and a final tease;

“Such a brave knight to share my bed with.”


	24. (Edelgard/Rhea) - Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Rhea  
> -Tenderness-  
> "Together, then."
> 
> Requested by Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ship I'm particularly fond of, even tho I gotta admit it's an interesting enemies to lovers dynamic!  
> But a request's a request and I promise I tried my best!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Marry me.”

Rhea couldn’t believe the words that came out of Edelgard’s mouth. She stared at her captor who had kept her prisoner for five long years, unable to believe her ears. When Edelgard repeated her words and Rhea was sure she had heard them right, she spat;

“Whatever makes you think I’d marry someone who has betrayed me, and kept me in here for all this-“

“You want this war to end and be free again, isn’t that correct?” Edelgard interrupted, now getting annoyed when she was previously unfazed, “do not think so highly of yourself that you’d assume I want to marry you. However, after much consideration, I’ve decided it’s a more peaceful mean to my end. Marry me, disband your church, entrust your power to me behind the façade of a marriage… the war ends then and you’ll be free from this prison. I’ll take down the crest system you care little for, ensure the safety and comfort of your family…and we’ll betray and slaughter those who slither in the dark, together.” 

After a long discussion between the two women, a political marriage had been agreed upon. The people of Fódlan were beyond surprised, of course, but neither Rhea nor Edelgard cared for their opinions. After all, the war had ended, and that reason alone was little to complain about. Dimitri had been long gone and Claude had fled Fódlan, disappearing without a trace. With both leaders gone, there was really no one to stop the two women from uniting.  
And shortly before their marriage, those who slither in the dark and all of their followers and leaders had been erased from existence, just as Edelgard had promised. But out of fear that the church would regain its power and allow for crests to dictate power hierarchies again, Edelgard decided to go forth with her marriage to Rhea, to keep the ex-archbishop and her family under her thumb. Rhea protested, of course, but the pressure of the Empire rising again and stronger than ever made her accept her defeat.  
Their wedding was private and quick, with signed documents and little to no ceremony and a brief public appearance for Rhea to declare the end of the church and her new position as the Emperor’s wife. None of them were happy about it, yet still they had managed to stay polite and proper with each other, despite not exchanging many words.  
It wasn’t until nightfall and the pair retiring to Edelgard’s quarters at the palace of Enbarr that it all changed.

“You’re free now, as long as you don’t try to betray me” Edelgard started, once they reached the privacy of her locked room, “there’s no need for us to spend time together apart from on occasion, as to not raise suspicion. Do what you will, sleep with whom you desire, find a lover and raise a family in secret for all I care. Our arrangement is done, I’ll give you freedom and I trust you’ll do the same for me.”

Edelgard moved away before Rhea could protest, as she moved behind a room divider to change her clothes.

“I would appreciate it if you’d understand that I don’t take marriage lightly. I find marriage to be sacred on the eyes of the Goddess, regardless of everything” Rhea let out.

Despite being unable to see Edelgard’s reaction, Rhea could hear her chuckle.

“Don’t cheat on me, then” Edelgard laughed, and Rhea fell silent.

Edelgard heard faint noise, but ultimately she ignored it, assuming it was merely Rhea getting ready for bed and drifting off to sleep. When she stepped out after changing into her nightgown, however, she was surprised to see Rhea naked before her, still standing on the same spot in the room.

“I’d appreciate it if we could consummate our marriage” Rhea proclaimed, proud defiance in her words.

Edelgard hated to admit it, but Rhea’s figure was…Goddess like. And it awakened feelings inside Edelgard, feelings Edelgard hated to feel for Rhea. Still, ever stubborn, Edelgard stood firm as she cleared her throat;

“There is no point for us to consummate our marriage. This is strictly political, there is no need to indulge in pleasure. I’m sure you can find someone else to help you in that regard” Edelgard protested, but her red cheeks betrayed her firm voice.

Rhea, however, didn’t fall for Edelgard’s act. She closed the distance between them, and as much as Edelgard wanted to back away she stayed on her spot, her chin up as she refused to yield to Rhea. Edelgard felt a gentle hand caress her cheek, and subconsciously she leaned into the touch. Yet as soon as she realized what she was doing, she slapped Rhea’s hand away from her, her embarrassment growing as she tried to make her way to bed, walking past Rhea.

“You hate me” Rhea called out for her, following Edelgard to bed.

“Of course I hate you. You don’t even realize what you took away from me. Besides, you hate me as well” was all that Edelgard could spit out as she tried to calm her own anger.

As Edelgard lied down on the bed, pulling the covers up to sleep, she felt Rhea lie down behind her. And Rhea embraced her from behind.

“I…hated you. I don’t hate you now” Rhea whispered, only for Edelgard to really lose her last bit of patience. She turned to Rhea, furious;

“I care not for what you think of me. What we did was for our beliefs, nothing else. I’ll never forgive what you and your family did to this world, and to me!” 

Edelgard couldn’t help tears forming in her eyes, tears she hadn’t even noticed were rolling down her cheeks until she felt Rhea wipe them with her thumb.

“I know I’m at fault for a lot of issues, despite trying to handle them as best as I could” Rhea started, her voice sincere as she kept wiping Edelgard’s tears away and caressing her cheeks, “without my mother I lost myself, I didn’t know how to lead the people who believed in me…but seeing you change this world, I believe we can start anew. Do what is right.”

As Rhea embraced her, Edelgard’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I still don’t trust you” Edelgard murmured, yet she was unable to pull away from the warm hug.

“I know. I don’t trust you either yet. But I think this is something we both needed.”

Edelgard pulled away, and Rhea was sure it was to get away from her again. Yet, she was surprised to feel Edelgard softly brush her lips against hers. Rhea eagerly kissed her back, pulling Edelgard closer to her as they shared slow and gentle kisses.

“Can I touch you?” Rhea quietly asked Edelgard, and Edelgard gave her consent.

She felt Rhea’s hands travel under her nightgown, and her fingers traced Edelgard’s torso. When they felt scars, Rhea opened her mouth to speak, but Edelgard was quick to shush her;

“Don’t. Ignore them” Edelgard interrupted, “please.”

Rhea fell silent, a sad look on her eyes as she immediately understood. Guilt washed over her, and she tried to distract herself by focusing on her task again. Her fingers slithered lower, brushing against Edelgard’s wet folds before two slipped inside her. Edelgard moaned at the penetration, and Rhea kept pumping them in and out of the Emperor as Edelgard made quiet yet pleased small noises.

“Come on, come for me” Rhea gently cooed, as Edelgard started thrusting her hips on Rhea’s fingers.

When she felt Edelgard’s walls clasp against her fingers, Edelgard threw herself on Rhea, arms wrapping around the ex-archbishop as she pulled her close. Once Edelgard came, she cried out Rhea’s name, much to Rhea’s surprise as she expected Edelgard to fantasize about someone else she cared more for.  
While Edelgard panted, recovering from her orgasm, Rhea removed her fingers from inside Edelgard and locked eyes with her.

“Perhaps we could…make the world better. As allies. And maybe one day as wives. Real wives, together” Rhea quietly let out, as Edelgard studied her face.

“Together…perhaps one day” Edelgard replied.

To Rhea’s surprise, yet again, Edelgard took her hand, fingers still wet with Edelgard’s taste, and kissed her palm.

Edelgard then let go of Rhea's hand, and her hands moved to explore Rhea's body, cupping her perfect breasts and running over her perfect skin, eliciting quiet moans from Rhea.

“Together, then” Edelgard repeated, before her lips were on Rhea’s again.


	25. (Shamir/Bernadetta) - Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Shamir/Bernadetta  
> -Bondage-  
> "Been loving these so far."*
> 
> Requested by Albel4t5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wasn't sure if "been loving these so far" was the actual quote but since the requester never replied to confirm it, that's what I went with!
> 
> Hope you like it!

After the war Shamir had found herself, to everyone’s surprise (including her own), in an intimate relationship with Bernadetta. They never interacted much at the monastery when Bernadetta was a student there, but when Shamir found herself fighting for Edelgard’s army she had been tasked with instructing Bernadetta.  
And the younger woman was…well, a pain to instruct.  
It took Shamir all of her patience to merely get the woman to leave her room and train, but the day she had finally managed to convince Bernadetta to show her skills, Shamir had to admit that she was absolutely impressed with the sniper's unexpected but welcomed skills.  
It turned out that Bernadetta had a lot of talent for archery, more than she ever gave herself credit for.  
And after that, things just kind of eased in their interactions together. The two bonded as they trained together, and to Shamir’s surprise, Bernadetta even managed to coach her in some combat arts that were previously unknown to Shamir.  
Maybe it was the fact that Shamir liked strong women, or maybe it was the fact that she liked quiet women, or maybe it was just both…but sharing quiet moments with Bernadetta and seeing her strength made Shamir feel strong emotions for her. And Bernadetta, well, Bernadetta enjoyed herself too it seemed. Because once the war was over and Shamir offered Bernadetta to return to Dagda with her, Bernadetta happily accepted. And after that, it was only a matter of time before the two became lovers, eventually sharing a bed.  
Shamir was actually surprised to find out about Bernadetta’s…well, taste in bed. Who would have ever thought that the shy archer loved to be tied up when they were making love? Shamir would have never imagined it until Bernadetta confessed it to her one night, but after a successful first experiment Shamir was ashamed to admit that she liked to see Bernadetta tied up as much as Bernadetta enjoyed being tied up herself.  
And after that they found themselves sharing one nice evening together in their home in Dagda, locked in their room as Bernadetta lied on their bed with her hands tied behind her back and Shamir on top her, bending down to kiss the woman under her.  
Bernadetta eagerly accepted her kisses, wriggling slightly to break free from her bind as she desperately wanted to touch her lover. But her hands remained tied no matter how much she tried to wriggle free, and she whined in both arousal and protest.  
Her sounds and cute pout only made Shamir smile, though.

“So desperate already?” Shamir teased, before her mouth left a trail of kisses going down from Bernadetta’s neck to her chest, to her stomach and finally resting near Bernadetta’s wet entrance.

Before Bernadetta could speak, Shamir pushed Bernadetta’s legs apart with ease and she saw a trail of wetness that dripped from Bernadetta’s sex to her thighs and even the bed sheets underneath her.

"You're already this wet, you vixen" Shamir teased yet again, her eyes enjoying the feast that was the erotic sight. And Bernadetta's embarrassed reaction and the flush that spread accross her cheeks and to her chest only made the sight even more delicious.

“Please…please touch me…love...” Bernadetta begged desperately in defeat, but Shamir merely smirked.

Without replying, Shamir gave Bernadetta’s folds a long and slow lick. Bernadetta moaned in pleasure, but as soon as she did, Shamir suddenly stopped. Bernadetta begged her to continue, but Shamir wouldn’t move, holding Bernadetta's thighs in place as her mouth moved away.  
Frustrated, Bernadetta tried to wriggle free yet again, so that she could free her arms and use her own hands, but it was useless. And watching her silent struggle only made Shamir wetter with desire.

“No point in struggling, my love, you won’t get out of those ropes…but I’ll take good care of you” Shamir purred in delight, before her tongue was tasting Bernadetta’s labia yet again.

And Bernadetta couldn't help letting out a shy moan, her face absolutely red as Shamir licked her fervently. But Shamir's tonge wasn't touching the parts that Bernadetta wanted to be touched in...

“Please…inside!” Bernadetta begged a tad louder than she intended, as she truly was getting more desperate with each passing minute and with each stroke of Shamir’s tongue.

To her delight, Shamir finally obliged.  
Bernadetta moaned with pleasure as she felt Shamir remove her tongue only to push two fingers inside her. She felt Shamir had another finger once she heard her comment on how wet Bernadetta was, and she felt Shamir increase her pace, pumping in deeper and faster just like Bernadetta longed for.  
It didn’t take much to make Bernadetta desperately try to thrust her hips on Shamir's fingers as Shamir teased her, occasionally slowing her pace or even stopping to hear Bernadetta cry out in shame and desperate want, begging Shamir to let her come. Once Shamir thought the poor woman had finally had enough, she started to truly work on bringing her to orgasm as Bernadetta thrashed and moaned in her lust. Her fingers resumed the fast and deep movements and this time, there was no teasing as they penetrated Bernadetta. And Bernadetta couldn't resist for long.  
When Bernadetta finally came, she slumped on the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to recover.  
Shamir rose up to meet Bernadetta’s face, giving her a loving kiss before she gently turned Bernadetta around on the bed, making Bernadetta lie on her stomach. Shamir straddled her back to untie Bernadetta’s hands, her intentions pure as she had only planned to untie her lover and get off of her. Until she heard Bernadetta shyly speak;

“U-uh, can we leave these ropes o-on for a while longer? I’ve, uh…been loving these so far…”

Shamir was surprised at the request, but she complied and let go of the ropes that still firmily bound Bernadetta's hands together. Her hands moved to roam Bernadetta's exposed back instead, ready for another round. Shamir's plans had surely changed now, but it was a change for the better.


	26. (Petra/Lysithea) - Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Petra/Lysithea  
> -Dom/Sub-  
> "Lysithea, that is not...pleasing to me!"
> 
> Requested by MavistheRainBeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Petra are both switches with top leaning, an essay.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“But could we please try it? Just once?” Lysithea pleaded again, yet her wife frowned.

“Lysithea, that is not…pleasing to me!” Petra let out, and Lysithea couldn’t help a pout.

“But you never even tried it, Petra!”

Petra merely laughed, her fingers combing her wife’s hair as they cuddled in bed. Yet Lysithea looked genuinely sad, and Petra was starting to almost feel guilty about her refusal.

“Would it really be that pleased…I mean, would that please you that much, my love? To do what you asked?” Petra gently cooed, as she kept playing with her wife’s hair.

“It would make me feel strong. As strong as you” Lysithea admitted, her cheeks burning red, “I know you’re the Queen, but you don’t have to be so dominant all the time. I just…I just wanted to try being the one who leads for once, that’s all. But if you don’t want to then I’ll-“

Lysithea was suddenly interrupted by Petra kissing her lips, and Lysithea practically melted under her gentle kiss. And then Petra pulled away;

“If it brings you comfort, my dearest…we can be trying.”

“Are you sure?” Lysithea asked her, suddenly concerned that she had pressured her wife into something she didn’t want to do, “Petra, it’s fine if you don’t want it. Honestly. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable!”

Petra kissed her wife again, again reassuring her that it was okay. Lysithea thanked her, and promised to stop immediately at her wife’s command before she gently pushed Petra down on the mattress. Petra didn’t protest, so Lysithea took it as a sign that it was okay to go on.  
Lysithea then fixated her eyes on Petra’s perfect neck, and her hand subconsciously moved to her own neck, fingers tracing the lovely marks that Petra left on her skin when they were making love just moments before. And immediately Lysithea became jealous, determined to repay Petra the same way.  
She bent down, and her teeth lightly traced the skin of Petra’s neck. But Lysithea hesitated.

“You may go on, my love” Petra assured her, rather unfazed.

But Lysithea wanted this so bad that she complied. She nibbled down, leaving her marks as she tried to get a moan out of Petra. When that proved to be difficult since Petra wasn’t really responding the same way Lysithea did when their roles were reversed, Lysithea decided to let a hand trail down Petra’s body, her fingers making small circles on the valley of her breasts before darting lower to her stomach, and finally to Petra’s sex.  
A couple of fingers sliding over Petra’s labia seemed to do the trick, as the Queen finally made a noise to show she was pleased.  
Lysithea pulled away to see Petra’s reaction, and she was pleased to see Petra’s neck finally bearing her marks as Petra’s cheeks were slightly flushed while Lysithea teased her folds, rubbing and cupping Petra’s wet sex.

“My wife…” Lysithea purred, as one hand caressed Petra’s cheek while the other finally pumped two fingers inside Petra.

Petra was quiet and subtle, but Lysithea still saw her jolt up when her fingers penetrated her wife for the first time that night. And Lysithea’s heart pounded on her chest, to finally see her wife under her instead of on top of her, as Petra tried to stifle her moans and restrain her own movement.

“Mine…” Lysithea purred again, her fingers trying to push against Petra’s lips to penetrate her mouth just as her fingers on her other hand penetrated Petra’s sex, “all mine…”

As Lysithea chanted, both her hands increased their pace, and their roughness. The fingers on Petra’s lips started to act more playful as they moved in and out of Petra’s mouth, with Petra’s tongue giving them erotic licks and gentle sucks whenever they went inside. And the fingers on Petra’s wet sex pushed deeper and moved faster, feeling Petra grow wetter around them before Lysithea added in a third.  
Even with Lysithea’s fingers in her mouth, the moans that Petra was trying to suppress were heard. And they made Lysithea incredibly aroused, as Petra herself was close to orgasm.

“Keep going, love…” Lysithea moaned, enamored with the sight of Petra thrashing under her, by her own hands, “Petra, you’re so beautiful…”

With her words, and feeling overwhelmed, Petra couldn’t help thrusting her hips into Lysithea’s hand, as her hands gripped the bed sheets underneath her.  
Just like that, Lysithea felt Petra’s walls clench around her fingers, and she freed Petra’s mouth from her hand so that Petra could cry out as she came. And by the Goddess, if Petra slumping back on the bed, panting heavily and being completely debauched wasn’t the most beautiful thing Lysithea had seen.  
Lysithea pulled away as Petra tried to recover her breath, only to snuggle in close with her wife.

“Did you like it?” Lysithea asked her, and she was happy to see her wife smile.

“It was…fun” Petra admitted, “I suppose we could reverse uh…switch positions, more often.” 

Lysithea kissed her wife before she lifted her fingers, wet with Petra’s taste, to Petra’s mouth.  
And Lysithea smirked as she saw Petra grab her hand and lick her own juices off of Lysithea’s fingers with hunger;

“What did I tell you, my love? Switching is fun!”


	27. (Dorothea/Petra) - Sunny beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dorothea/Petra  
> -Public sex-  
> "This is...definitely one way to introduce me to the natives."
> 
> Requested by a gay anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda struggled coming up with this one ngl, I didn't know how to use that quote at first.
> 
> Hope you like it!

After returning to her home in Brigid and marrying Dorothea, Petra wasted no time showing the new Queen around her country. Brigid had beautiful sights and spots, especially when counting with its beaches that were as sunny as they were beautiful and romantic. She took Dorothea to many different beaches all thorough Brigid, but Petra also took her wife to a particularly special one.  
And that beach, as Dorothea would come to find out on the day they set foot on it, was known as what Petra referred to as a ‘love beach.’ As they walked together on the sand and Dorothea spotted a lot of couples of lovers snuggling and enjoying themselves, she slowly understood what Petra had meant. And Dorothea was touched, honestly.  
There was nothing like it in the Empire, as signs of affection were often made private instead of public in their culture. But there, in Brigid, people seemed to care not for such things as the couples kissed and hugged as they enjoyed the sunlight and the warm sand under their feet. It was rather charming to see people so carefree about their love, and the royal couple of Brigid proved to be no exception when Petra pulled Dorothea closer, kissing her wife as they both smiled and laughed.

“This is such a romantic beach” Dorothea let out in between kisses, “but honestly I wish we were in our room, my love!”

“Why is that, loveliest?” Petra purred, before her lips were kissing Dorothea’s neck, making Dorothea yelp in surprise as she became embarrassed.

“Petra, people are watching” Dorothea quietly murmured, as she picked up on eyes from the couples around them shooting them curious glances.

Petra pulled away enough to confirm that they were indeed being watched, before pulling away from Dorothea to merely hold her hands innocently, much to Dorothea’s relief. Dorothea sighed as the people around them lost interest, resuming their own activities with their lovers. She thought it would be the end of it, but it seemed that Petra had a few more surprises in store for her wife.  
Before Dorothea could really protest, she found herself being guided by her wife, who held her hand and lead her through the beach. Dorothea couldn’t even ask where they were headed before they passed a few rocks and reached a cove.  
It was rather small, hidden away from the rest of the beach save from a small entrance they entered from, and completely deserted. Dorothea could barely enjoy the cool breeze the shadows cast by the large rocks provided before Petra was kissing her again.  
Dorothea was happy to kiss her wife back, her arms wrapping around Petra as she pulled her closer. And then Petra pulled away, much to Dorothea’s confusion. She undressed her cape, and laid her cape down on the sand.

“Oh? Love, I don’t think we can sun bathe here! The sun barely reaches this cove!” Dorothea laughed, but she stopped once she saw Petra’s flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes.

“I was thinking…we could do something else that is not sun bathing…” Petra purred, licking her lips as her eyes seemed to devour her wife’s form.

Dorothea was very excited, of course. And the idea pleased her, because of course it did. But the voice on the back of her head kept nagging her that it was best to wait until they returned to the privacy of their home.

“Petra, someone could see…” Dorothea let out, her face now burning red.

“I’m Queen, my love. If they see, you are safe with me. But if you are not wanting it I’ll-“

Before Petra could finish, Dorothea had pounced on her.  
She showered Petra’s face with kisses, eager to start. And Petra didn’t protest as she received all that attention.  
Somehow they ended up falling on the cape, but they kept kissing and fondling each other as they did. Until Dorothea got impatient, and she guided one of Petra’s hands under her dress and undergarments.

“Touch me, love of my life” Dorothea softly sang, much to Petra’s surprise and arousal.

Petra pushed two fingers inside her wife, and Dorothea made the most erotic noises as her wife penetrated her already dripping wet sex. As she moaned, Petra started to move her fingers deeper inside her and faster, much to Dorothea’s pleasure. Dorothea arched her back slightly as she thrust her hips into Petra’s hand, and Petra pulled her closer as she kept touching her wife. She managed to grab the back of Dorothea’s head, pulling her wife in for a kiss. And Dorothea sang her whines and moans of pleasure into Petra’s mouth.  
She cried out as she came in Petra’s hand, delighted in orgasmic bliss as she fell on top of her wife.  
And Petra held her close, cooing gently about how her wife had been so good and behaved so well. But Petra’s words only managed to ignite Dorothea’s arousal even more, as when she recovered, she wasted no time going down on Petra.  
They stayed in that cove for a long time and luckily for them, no one walked in on them.  
But as they walked out of the cove, Dorothea came out utterly debauched and half undressed, struggling to walk straight…only to face Petra’s guards as her wife casually walked behind her.  
Petra’s guards whispered amongst themselves and snickered upon seeing Dorothea’s state, much to Dorothea’s embarrassment. Her cheeks burned even redder than before, and she felt her wife put an arm around her as they made their way back.  
But unlike Dorothea, Petra was smiling from ear to ear.

“You could have told me we had company” Dorothea huffed, embarrassed beyond belief as her wife smiled.

“If it makes you feel better, my guards are not insulting us” Petra laughed, “in fact, they are praising me.”

Dorothea sighed in defeat.

“It really doesn’t make me feel better, my love” Dorothea sighed, “but I do suppose that this is…definitely one way to introduce me to the natives.”


	28. (Byleth/Edelgard) - Raw beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Byleth/Edelgard  
> -Mirror Sex-  
> "Don't turn away now. Show me what you want."
> 
> Requested by YuuRanRan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been kinda slow in updating these, I have less free time and a whole new bunch of projects, oof.  
> Doing edeleth definitely increased my motivation tho!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sitting naked on their bed, Byleth stared at her own reflection on the huge mirror Edelgard had brought into the room. She could see herself, and the whole bed. And she could see Edelgard approach her from behind before she felt her wife’s hands on her waist, and her lips on her neck.

“You look beautiful, my Byleth” Edelgard murmured against her skin, as she stared into their reflection on the mirror, studying Byleth’s face.

Byleth didn’t reply, but she turned around to kiss her wife on the lips. As they shared kisses, Edelgard gently guided Byleth to lie down on the bed, as she climbed on top of her. Byleth’s fingers found the opening on Edelgard’s shirt, and they were ready to unbutton it when Edelgard stopped her wife by grabbing her hands.

“No, love. If you do that, I won’t be able to look” Edelgard explained, and Byleth’s hands moved to cup Edelgard’s face, making her lock eyes with her wife.

“El…you’re safe here. You don’t need to be scared or disgusted. You know I love you” Byleth gently cooed, and Edelgard relaxed under her touch, “let’s try it slow, okay? If you need to stop, we’ll stop. I promise.”

With her wife’s gentle words, Edelgard decided to try. She removed her shirt as Byleth watched, and the rest of her clothes came off soon after.

“You’re so beautiful, El” Edelgard heard her wife tell her, and her eyes darted to the mirror. 

She saw her own body on top of Byleth, scars running up her legs and arms and slicing up her stomach…and Edelgard immediately looked away, cringing at the sight of her own body.

“I can’t do this, I’m disgusting” Edelgard cried out, and Byleth was quick to hug her, pulling her close.

“Don’t say those things about yourself; you know I hate those words when they are referring to you!” Byleth let out, almost like a scold, “you truly are beautiful, I really mean it, El.” 

“Byleth…” Edelgard started, only for Byleth to pull her in for a kiss.

“I love you” Byleth moaned in between kisses, “I love you, El. I love you.”

Edelgard couldn’t resist her wife’s affection, murmuring that she loved Byleth as Byleth kissed her over and over again, all over her face. Edelgard was becoming lost in pleasure, so much so that she barely noticed her wife guide her up, as they both sat up on the bed.  
Byleth merely kept kissing her, her hands roaming Edelgard’s sides as Edelgard leaned in closer to her wife. Until Byleth kissed her on her neck one last time before pulling away for good.  
Before Edelgard could wonder what her wife was doing, Byleth crawled on the bed to stand behind her. And Edelgard noticed she was facing the mirror.

“Byleth…” Edelgard started to warn her as her eyes darted away from her reflection a second time that night.

“No…please, El…” Byleth quietly begged against Edelgard’s skin, as she bent down to trail a path of kisses down Edelgard’s exposed back, “you are so beautiful, El…just see how beautiful you are…just let me show you…”

As Edelgard felt Byleth’s soft kisses on her back, she couldn’t help relaxing. She could almost melt at how tender Byleth’s lips felt on her skin, as Byleth kissed the scars on her back.  
Slowly, Edelgard turned back to the mirror again.  
She saw herself staring back at her, Byleth’s hands showing up to slither up her torso and play with her breasts. Edelgard tried to keep her gaze as she saw Byleth’s hands fondle her breasts, and felt them. She then felt Byleth’s lips trail upwards her spine, until her head rested on her shoulder, face inches close to hers. And she saw Byleth’s eyes fixated on the mirror, fixated on the reflection of her wife touching her.  
But as Edelgard spotted the huge scar in the shape of the Crest of Flames carved into her body, with smaller scars drawing from the center of her chest, she suddenly had the urge to look away.  
Until her wife’s voice coaxed her into looking back at the mirror.

“Don’t turn away now. Show me what you want” Byleth whispered on her ear, and Edelgard felt so aroused that she couldn’t help doing just that.

She took one of Byleth’s hands in hers and guided it to her dripping wet sex. Only to push Byleth’s fingers inside her, guiding her wife’s hand inside herself.

“Keep going, El. You’re doing amazing” Byleth cooed, as Edelgard kept pressing her hand over Byleth’s, hoping Byleth would reach deeper into her sex.

They both stared at their reflection, eyes fixated on Byleth’s hand pumping three fingers in and out of Edelgard’s sex, a coat of Edelgard’s wetness slipping through Byleth’s fingers and dripping onto the mattress as Edelgard moaned.  
Edelgard moaned her wife’s name, and cried it out when her walls clenched around Byleth’s fingers. She saw herself coming on Byleth’s hand, and felt her legs shaking from her orgasm as she witnessed it all in their mirror.  
Byleth’s hand that was still on her breast rose to turn Edelgard’s head to the side, so that she could kiss her.

“Good girl, El, you were so good…” Byleth praised her wife in between kisses, “you are so beautiful…”

Edelgard merely moaned into their kiss, still feeling the effects of her orgasm as her body was already ready to get wetter for another session of love making. And Byleth couldn’t resist taking her wet fingers up to her wife’s mouth, a gesture that made Edelgard immediately suck on them to taster herself in Byleth’s hand.

“Look at the mirror” Byleth half-moaned, aroused beyond belief, and Edelgard could do nothing but obey her.

Only to become as aroused as Byleth was as she saw herself flushed, naked and still shaking, her legs an absolute mess with her own wetness as she desperately sucked and licked Byleth’s fingers.

“See how beautiful you are?” Byleth moaned, and Edelgard, for once, had to agree.


	29. (Lysithea/Dorothea) - Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Lysithea/Dorothea  
> -Dom/Sub-  
> "So that you can understand that I'm not a child anymore."
> 
> Requested by Nini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to make! I'm sorry if it comes across as a bit creepy in any way, I honestly tried my best with what I was given to work with, plus not being able to make the fic too long...  
> I'm also sorry for the part of Lysithea mentioning her mortality for some extra angst for that one bit though, but it's okay because Hanneman or Linhardt or any other scholars help her regain her life after the war in all of my headcanons.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lysithea twirled the love letter around in her hands, as a million thoughts rushed through her head.  
She had re-written that letter around twelve times now, and for each she had spent at least an hour reading it over and over before she’d crumble the paper and toss it to the fireplace, ready to re-write it all over again.  
But now she had finally written the last version of the love letter, and all that was left to do was to give it to the person it was destined to.  
But Lysithea couldn’t bring herself to do it.  
Finally, she seemed to muster all of her courage. If she could fight in the War, surely she could hand Dorothea a letter, right?  
On an impulse, she rose from her chair at her desk, determined to find Dorothea. She got out of her room, her letter in hand, and walked past the other dorm rooms as she searched for the other woman in the monastery. She asked around for Dorothea, and eventually a couple of people told her they had spotted her in the third floor, singing in Rhea’s former balcony.  
So Lysithea made her way there, and surely enough, she found the whole third floor empty apart from the songstress who sang the most beautiful song Lysithea had ever heard. Nervously, Lysithea approached her from behind, and Dorothea almost jumped once she realized she wasn’t alone. Lysithea merely apologized for the accidental scare, her cheeks burning slightly red. But Dorothea smiled gently at her nonetheless.

“What brings you here, dear?” Dorothea asked her, and Lysithea gripped the letter in her hand harder.

“I…I have something to give to you…” she quietly murmured, before she gathered all of her courage to finally hand Dorothea her letter.

Dorothea cocked her head at this, but still she opened the letter and read its content. Lysithea merely stared silently, fidgeting her fingers nervously as she waited. When Dorothea finally finished the letter, she gave Lysithea a somewhat confused look before smiling again.

“Oh, Lysithea, I care for you as well! You’re like a little sister to all of us!” Dorothea let out, laughing softly, only for Lysithea to snap.

“I’m not a child, Dorothea! For heaven’s sake, I’m already twenty years old!” Lysithea desperately protested, as Dorothea stopped, “I have feelings for you! This isn’t a joke! I…I fell in love with you! I want to marry you!”

Dorothea fell silent, avoiding Lysithea’s gaze. She did start to have feelings for Lysithea after a couple of years after knowing each other, but Dorothea felt guilty about them. In reality she cherished their friendship, and ruining it with a fling was the last thing that Dorothea wanted. So she tried to handle the situation as best as she could;

“Lysithea, I…I think you might be confused. I think you might’ve gotten the wrong idea…”

Lysithea merely sighed, defeated.

“If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine” Lysithea let out, “but stop treating me like I’m an ignorant child. Things have changed, and I’m an adult now. I’d appreciate it if you could at least respect that.”

Lysithea turned to leave, but Dorothea's voice stopped her:

“Lysithea, you know that I care about you. It's not about that. You know I didn’t mean it like tha-“

“Save it for yourself, Dorothea” Lysithea snapped “I’m tired of the way everyone treats me for being younger. The difference in years isn’t even that big! Hell, I don’t see you treating Petra like this! Or anyone else our age in this army, for that matter!”

Dorothea opened her mouth to reply, but Lysithea interrupted her to continue;

“Why do you treat Petra with respect but you don’t treat me the same way? Why can’t I be your equal? Petra’s around the same age as I am, and you always looked at her like your equal! Is this because she’s confident? Because she’s straight forward and gets what she wants?”

Before Dorothea could reply, Lysithea walked to her, closing the distance between them. She grabbed Dorothea’s hands, and locked eyes with Dorothea.

“If you allow me, I can show you that too”, Lysithea told her, her voice as serious as she could ever be, “so that you can understand that I’m not a child anymore.”

Before Dorothea could even reply, Lysithea took her hands to her mouth, kissing the back of Dorothea’s hands. Then, she looked up at Dorothea’s face again, waiting for an answer. Dorothea was shocked, but she also felt strong emotions she didn’t want to feel. Her mind was still screaming at her not to do this, but everything Lysithea had done to her only made Dorothea want her even more.  
Dorothea leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Lysithea’s lips. It was unexpected, but Lysithea could almost burst with joy. She kissed Dorothea back, quick to turn their kiss rougher and deeper as one hand grabbed the back of Dorothea’s head, pulling her closer. Lysithea’s other hand travelled up Dorothea’s thigh, sliding under her dress to reach her private parts. And Dorothea couldn’t help yelping as she felt the intimate touch.  
But she quickly pushed Lysithea away, and Lysithea feared she had done something Dorothea didn’t want. To her surprise, that was not the case.

“Not here. Rhea’s old room” Dorothea murmured, still recovering from their kiss.

Lysithea smiled, leading Dorothea to the room in question. Luckily for them, no one really used the third floor, so they easily found the key to lock themselves inside. Once that was taken care of, Lysithea turned back to Dorothea;

“Undress. And get on the bed.”

Dorothea was surprised at Lysithea’s dominant tone, but she’d be lying if she said that part of her wasn’t enjoying it. She did as she was told and lied down on the bed, and Lysithea undressed as well before she climbed on top of Dorothea. She cupped Dorothea’s face, forcing her to stare into her eyes.

“Do you know for how long I’ve longed for this? To be your equal?” Lysithea quietly murmured before releasing Dorothea’s face, so that one hand could travel down Dorothea’s body to reach her sex, “to have you return my feelings? To finally take you to bed and call you mine?”

As she slipped two fingers inside Dorothea, she felt just how wet the songstress was. And she couldn’t suppress a smirk as Dorothea moaned her name ever so sweetly. Lysithea bent down, her mouth dangerously close to Dorothea’s ear;

“Two long years”, she whispered on Dorothea’s ear, “two painful years of being at your side without being able to tell how I felt. Of admiring in secret, as you treated me as nothing more than a friend. Of longing for the day you’d stare at me as I stare at you.”

Dorothea merely moaned and whined as Lysithea went on whispering in her ear, as Lysithea pumped her fingers deeper and faster inside Dorothea.

“Goddess…the things I wanted to do to you…how I dreamt of hearing you sing in pleasure just like you’re singing now, just for me before my life ends…it’s like a dream that has come true…” Lysithea purred, as Dorothea squirmed in pleasure underneath her.

Lysithea’s wonderful fingers, and her voice whispering all the depraved things she had dreamt about doing to Dorothea for that painfully long time of longing were enough to bring Dorothea to orgasm. She cried out Lysithea’s name as she came on Lysithea’s hand, and Lysithea watched her, absolutely mesmerized.  
But before Lysithea had noticed it, she was being flipped on the bed, as Dorothea topped her and kissed her.  
And Lysithea closed her eyes as she let Dorothea take care of her, lost in the bliss of her kisses and touches.  
Finally, it felt like they were equals.


	30. (Mercedes/Marianne) - Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Mercedes/Marianne  
> -Worship-  
> "You're my goddess."
> 
> Requested by Nina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've been a lot busy and trying out other things...  
> On another note I really like the idea of Mercedes being the kindness in Marianne's life that Marianne so desperately needs and deserves!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“You’re my goddess.”

Marianne could only press a finger to her lover’s lips, shushing Mercedes.

“You shouldn’t say that. Comparing me to the Goddess is…it’s not right. It’s a sin” Marianne scolded her, but Mercedes smiled.

“If the Goddess knows how much love and adoration I feel for you, my love, I think She will understand.”

As the words left Mercedes’ mouth, Marianne couldn’t help blushing. She felt her lover snuggle closer to her in bed, her hands resting on Marianne’s hips before they pulled Marianne closer to her.

“I adore you so very much, my love” Mercedes gently cooed, her hands roaming over Marianne’s sides and eliciting quiet moans from her that drove Mercedes insane with desire, “will you allow me to show you my love for you, Marianne?”

Marianne nodded, her face burning red. Mercedes smiled gently again, and it was so reassuring that Marianne couldn’t help feeling relaxed.  
No one had ever been this gentle with her before. So warm and caring, and Marianne haven’t noticed how touch starved she truly was until the first time that Mercedes had hugged her and kissed her face. Now they had been lovers for a couple of years, and Marianne still could not get enough of Mercedes’ affection, even if she sometimes exaggerated on her praise.  
Marianne was sure she didn’t deserve anyone, that she was destined to be alone, forever and cursed…but Mercedes’ face radiating joy as she gently lay Marianne down on the mattress, guiding Marianne to lie down on her back, made Marianne forget all of those horrible thoughts.  
She saw Mercedes’ beautiful eyes admire her face, before Mercedes bent down. And Marianne felt Mercedes’ lips trail kisses down her body.  
From Marianne’s neck to the valley of her breasts, giving each of her breasts the love and attention she desired. Gentle kisses, loving kisses, kisses that made Marianne’s head spin with joy and that made Marianne cry out in pleasure.

“Even your voice is so beautiful” Mercedes praised her, absolutely enamored with her Marianne, “like an angel from Heaven.”

“Don’t…don’t compare me to angels…they are beautiful, unlike me…” Marianne weakly protested as she felt Mercedes cup one of her breasts to trail kisses around her nipple.

But as soon as she uttered those words, Mercedes stopped. She rose, cupping Marianne’s face to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

“Please, Marianne” Mercedes pleaded in between kisses, “you are worthy of worship, my beautiful lover.”

Marianne tried to protest, but kiss after kiss shushed her.  
When Marianne finally gave up on badmouthing her own self again, Mercedes descended yet again.  
This time, her mouth ghosted over Marianne’s wet sex, and she could feel Marianne squirm slightly as she brought her mouth closer to her labia.

“Oh, Marianne…” Mercedes sighed before her lips wrapped around Marianne’s clit, and her fingers moved to dip inside Marianne’s sex.

Mercedes sucked on Marianne’s clit, licking it and teasing it as her fingers pumped in and out of Marianne, making her cry out in pure pleasure.

“Mercedes…Mercedes…oh, Mercedes!” her name rolled off of Marianne’s tongue like a song as Mercedes kept going.

She didn’t stop until she felt Marianne’s walls clench around her fingers, pulling away slightly to see Marianne’s lovely flushed face as she came on her hand. Marianne thrust her hips onto Mercedes’ hand one final time and came, crying out Mercedes’ name before slumping on the bed, completely spent.  
Mercedes removed her wet fingers out of Marianne, and her face nestled in between Marianne’s legs again so that Mercedes could clean her up. As Marianne felt a tongue lick her juices off of her thighs, she tensed up. She tried to tell Mercedes that she didn’t have to do this, but Mercedes didn’t listen.  
Mercedes kept working on her task instead, not sparing Marianne’s worried face a single glance as she licked every last drop of Marianne’s taste that had spilled onto her thighs and labia, and Mercedes didn’t stop until there was none left.  
Once Marianne was fully clean, Mercedes rose to meet her again…only to notice her Marianne hiding her flushed face on a pillow.

“I-I’m so sorry…please…” Marianne softly pleaded, to which Mercedes trailed kisses over her body yet again.

“Don’t be sorry, my love” Mercedes cooed, “your body is beautiful in every way, even how you react to me. Especially how you react to me.”

When Mercedes lifter her head again, she saw Marianne shyly peek at her from behind the pillow. And Mercedes couldn’t help a laugh.  
Not in a mocking tone or with ill intentions, but instead a genuinely pleased laugh.  
And, lovingly, she nuzzled her face on Marianne’s cheek, showering her face with kisses as she pulled Marianne closed.

“I love you so much, Marianne.”

Mercedes saw Marianne blush, and she saw a gentle smile curl on her lips.

“I…I love you too, Mercedes. So much.”

As Mercedes kissed Marianne’s lips again, a familiar thought rushed through her mind yet again;  
She could truly see the beauty of the Goddess in Marianne.


	31. (Bernadetta/Edelgard) - By your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Bernadetta/Edelgard  
> -Praise kink-  
> "What if I'm not good enough?"
> 
> Requested by Blue_Melani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of those ships I've wanted to write for a long time because I adore it but haven't had the chance to until today!  
> I'm also sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with uni and having exams and assignments that are killing me. So the next request will likely take some time too, until I'm free again!
> 
> Hope you like it!

As soon as they were free from the meeting, Bernadetta ran back to her room as fast as she could. She couldn’t stop the tears forming in her eyes, but having her wife see them was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t even give Edelgard a chance to grab her, darting away from her as fast as she could. But still, Bernadetta knew she couldn’t hide from her forever.  
It didn’t take long after locking herself inside their room before Bernadetta heard her wife knock, softly begging her to let her in. Bernadetta didn’t want to, but Edelgard’s voice seemed so sad that it made her heart ache, and miss her more as her tears kept rolling down her cheeks.  
Sobbing, she unlocked the door, only for Edelgard to embrace her before Bernadetta could even react.

“My love” Edelgard gently cooed, “never run away again, please. What that man said will never be repeated for as long as I live. I made sure of it.”

Bernadetta merely sobbed in Edelgard’s arms, her face buried on her wife’s neck.

“I’m always messing up everything, Edelgard! You saw how I panicked at that meeting after he spoke! I'm so weak!” Bernadetta sobbed, “what if he's right? What if I can never be by your side?”

“You’re already by my side, my dearest” Edelgard gently cooed again, one hand combing Bernadetta’s hair with her fingers, as she tried to calm her, “you’re my wife, no matter what.”

“But Edelgard, I-“ Bernadetta started, but a kiss on her lips from Edelgard stopped her.

Edelgard cupped her face, pulling her down so that she could kiss her wife over and over again, showering her with sweet kisses. But as much as Bernadetta enjoyed them, she couldn’t stop feeling terrible. Edelgard noticed, and she stopped and pulled away for her wife to wipe her tears.

“What if I’m not good enough?” Bernadetta quietly murmured, “you deserve someone better and not…not someone like me.”

Bernadetta didn’t expect it, but Edelgard scolded her;

“Don’t say that! Never say that again! I love you, Bernadetta. You are enough and so much more, you’re an amazing woman and I love you with all my heart!”

As Bernadetta shyly tried avoiding Edelgard’s gaze, Edelgard cupped her face again, forcing her to stare into her lavender eyes.

“Look at me” Edelgard commanded, yet in a much gentler tone, “I love you. I don’t care about what rude nobles think of you, and neither should you, for he's a fool. I care about you, and I want you to be happy, by my side. You’re my wife. You're more than enough for me.”

With tears still forming in her eyes, Bernadetta managed to flash her wife a smile. She bent down to kiss Edelgard again, hungry for her affection. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard, pulling her closer, never wanting to let go of her.  
Until Edelgard pulled away.  
Bernadetta could almost whine in protest, immediately missing her wife’s warmth…until she saw Edelgard lock the door of their room before leading her inside.

“Let’s head to bed, shall we?” Edelgard smiled, and her smile filled Bernadetta’s heart with joy as she followed her wife.  
They made their way to the bed, with Edelgard kissing Bernadetta’s tears away every step. As they approached it, Edelgard gently pushed Bernadetta to lie on her back on the bed. Edelgard undressed her, her mouth trailing gentle kisses all over Bernadetta’s body as she removed her clothes. Bernadetta merely moaned at the attention, her cheeks turning red the more excited she got. Once she was fully undressed with Edelgard looming over her, Bernadetta opened her mouth to speak. Yet Edelgard gently shushed her.

“I know, my love” Edelgard murmured in between leaving kisses on Bernadetta’s neck, “I know what you need.”

Edelgard pulled away slightly, only for reach for the drawer of one of the nightstands. From there, she removed an object that Bernadetta recognized as her strap. And Bernadetta couldn’t help a pleased and aroused moan, as Edelgard chuckled at it.

“I knew this would make you happy, my dearest Bernadetta” Edelgard mused as she removed her pants and undergarments before strapping the phallic object to herself, getting it ready.

She moved on top of Bernadetta again, as Bernadetta moaned her name, desperate to receive more attention. Edelgard caressed Bernadetta’s cheek lovingly, and Bernadetta leaned into her touch. After a moment, Edelgard removed her hand, taking it to her mouth instead. She licked two of her fingers before taking them downwards, sliding them over Bernadetta’s labia before slipping inside her wife.  
As Edelgard’s fingers moved inside her, Bernadetta threw her head back in pleasure.

“Good girl” Edelgard praised her as she kept penetrating Bernadetta, “you are so wet, love. You are so good, you feel so good…”

Bernadetta could almost melt upon hearing Edelgard’s sweet voice, savoring her wife’s wonderful words.  
But then Edelgard removed her fingers from inside her without warning, and Bernadetta cried out in protest.

“No, my love…you’re doing so well, hold on…” Edelgard cooed as she adjusted her strap, aligning it with Bernadetta’s dripping wet sex before sliding it inside.

Bernadetta cried out again, this time in pleasure as the strap filled her. Edelgard moved above her, moving her strap slow and deep inside her wife as Bernadetta moaned in pure bliss. Edelgard kept calling her wife her “good girl”, telling Bernadetta how beautiful she was with her flushed cheeks and shy gazes as she kept moving inside her. Eventually she grabbed Bernadetta’s thighs to hold her down in place, pounding faster and deeper into her wife as Bernadetta’s mind became lost in her own pleasure, their room filled with louder and rawer moans.

“That’s it, beautiful. You’re so good, my love. Just like that, keep going…you’re taking me so well, my dearest” Edelgard kept praising her wife as she pounded into her, as Bernadetta loved it, “I love you so much…come for me, Bernadetta…”

Bernadetta could feel her orgasm coming, moaning that she loved Edelgard back as she finally reached her peak. Once she came, Edelgard slowed down her thrusts, letting her wife ride out her orgasm for a while before Bernadetta slumped on the bed, completely satisfied and spent.  
A smile made its way into Bernadetta’s lips as Edelgard removed herself from her, tossing the strap aside to lie down next to her wife.

“I hope that was reassuring of how much I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion, because I’m happy to have you by my side…and to be by yours, Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta couldn’t help a giggle as she hugged her wife, who was more than happy to hug her back. As she snuggled with Edelgard, Bernadetta replied;

“As I’m happy to have you by mine and be by yours, Edelgard!”


	32. (Lysithea/Annette) -High notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Lysithea/Annette  
> -Praise kink-  
> "Good girl.Your voice is hitting all the high notes, see?"
> 
> Requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lowkey ship Lysithea/Annette, oof.  
> Anyway I finally have more time to finally write more requests that were waiting in line, after a million years.
> 
> Hope you like it!

As Annette turned the pages on her tome, she only became more and more confused. No matter how many times she read and re-read the words on that particular topic, her head refused to work in giving her understanding of it. She figured she must’ve looked a tad too desperate frowning over a book, because Lysithea caught sight of her and crossed the whole courtyard just to meet her.  
As she noticed Lysithea approach and sit down on the grass beside her, Annette couldn’t help a heavy sigh.

“You look worse than death, Annette” Lysithea teased, “tell me: what ails you?”

“I can’t understand a complex spell from this tome…” Annette started to explain, as she showed Lysithea the pages in question, “professor Hanneman said that it would suit my fighting style, to help with the War, but the more I research the technique the more confused I get…”

Lysithea nodded before inspecting the tome herself. And she smiled upon realizing that she recognized the tome all too well, as it had been one of her most recent reads. She carefully explained the contents to Annette, even helping her practice the spell. It didn’t take much for Annette to perfect the spell, her eyes lighting up and her lips curving into a smile that matched Lysithea’s own, from watching her friend become so happy.

“You’re still a great teacher! It’s just like old times back at the Academy!” Annette laughed, “remember when we used to study together, Lys?”

To Annette’s surprise, Lysithea started to blush. As Annette asked her if she was alright, wondering if she was ill of feverish, her hand moved to rest atop Lysithea’s temple, to measure her temperature. 

“Wait, Annette, I’m f-“ Lysithea tried to protest as she tried to move Annette’s hand away, but somehow she only made it worse as Annette clumsily tripped, accidentally falling on top of Lysithea’s lap.

“Lys! Why did you move?” Annette protested as she tried getting up, “I just wanted to check for a fev-“

As Annette noticed how the woman underneath was absolutely red and embarrassed…a lot more embarrassed than she was supposed to, in fact. Suddenly Annette remembered how, even after the War, Lysithea was always looking out for her. She was always so kind to her, so selfless with her, so caring…And then something inside Annette’s mind clicked;

“Lysithea…” Annette started, “do…d-do you have a crush on me?”

Lysithea somehow turned even redder than before.

“Do you truly have to call it something so childish?” Lysithea huffed, “but if you must know, yes, I do adore you! Now that I’ve made a fool of myself, I’d appreciate it if you could allow me to get up so we can discuss this the adults that we a-“

Before Lysithea could finish, Annette’s lips were over hers, kissing her. After Lysithea recovered from the shock, she allowed the woman above her to keep kissing her. When Annette finally broke their kiss, they both looked around. Luckily enough, the courtyard was somewhat empty, yet it was still too inappropriate.  
Lysithea murmured something about moving to the privacy of her room and that was how she found herself dragging Annette by the hand as they walked fast to get to their destination as soon as possible.  
As soon as they reached Lysithea’s room, Annette found herself being pinned down on the mattress of Lysithea’s bed, the other woman on top of her as she showered Annette’s neck with kisses and love bites. Feeling Lysithea’s kisses and her hands undressing her as they roamed over her body, Annette moaned in delight.  
Yet she moaned a bit louder than intended, surprising Lysithea.

“Did you just…sing a high note?” Lysithea asked in surprise, stopping her ministrations for a moment.

And Annette’s cheeks burned red as she nodded. And Lysithea smiled.

“It’s cute” Lysithea purred, “sing for me, Annette.”

As Lysithea dipped down to assault Annette’s neck yet again, Annette moaned another note.  
Lysithea smiled against her skin before murmuring “good girl”, making Annette moan yet again, this time a bit more quiet than the last. But Lysithea wasn’t done.  
Her fingers roamed Annette’s thighs, sliding up under her dress to remove the undergarments underneath. Annette held her breath as she felt Lysithea expose her wet sex, unable to suppress more moans as Lysithea’s fingers finally moved to touch her, playing with her clit and labia.  
Annette started to moan louder again, and Lysithea loved it.

“Your voice is cute, Annette” Lysithea purred, “you’re being such a good girl for me.”

Annette moaned in pleasure, and Lysithea immediately noticed her shifting demeanor.

“You like being called a good girl, Annette?” Lysithea teased as her fingers finally slid inside Annette, making Annette yelp in surprised delight before nodding again.

“Use words, Annette. You can use your words, my dearest...” Lysithea gently cooed as her fingers pushed deeper inside her lover, much to Annette's joy.

“Y-yes” Annette desperately moaned, almost in a singing voice, “I…I love being your good girl! Lysithea!”

“Good girl, Annette” Lysithea purred, lusting after the beautiful woman underneath her, “you’re doing so well…sing for me more, my good girl…your song is so beautiful...”

Lysithea’s fingers increased their pace, making Annette thrash around as she sang her pleased moans. The more Lysithea touched her and praised her, the more her erotic moans resembled some kind of song. When Lysithea’s fingers found particularly delicious spots, Annette’s voice reached peaks that only made Lysithea more aroused.

“Good girl. Your voice is hitting all the high notes, see?” Lysithea teased upon hearing Annette’s more desperate moans, feeling Annette’s walls clench around her fingers.

Annette cried out Lysithea’s name as she came, almost as if she was singing.   
Yet as she enjoyed the lasting effects of her orgasm, she caught glimpse of Lysithea pulling her dress up, exposing her dripping sex even more. When they locked eyes, she shot Lysithea a confused look accompanied by an equally confused whimper. Yet Lysithea smiled at her;

“I want to make you sing again, Annette. Higher than before.”

As Lysithea nestled her head in between Annette’s legs, ready to go down on her, Annette sang again. And she sang for a long time, with the help of Lysithea’s tongue.


	33. (Manuela/Dorothea) - Scream my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Manuela/Dorothea  
> -Jealousy-  
> "Silly, isn't it? I feel like I want to keep you all to myself."
> 
> Requested by Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manuela/Dorothea, man I love them so much! Especially Manuela, since I have strong Manuela bias! Also hope no one minds that little edeleth I sneaked in because well, of course I did.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Dorothea watched Manuela from afar, as the older woman talked to a knight. Their conversation seemed to peak the interest of both, as they were both laughing and smiling. When Dorothea saw the knight try to wrap an arm around Manuela’s waist as she giggled, Dorothea couldn’t stop herself from intervening.  
A certain unfamiliar rage burned inside her, along with the deep desire to punch that man’s face, but Dorothea managed to stay composed as she strode towards the pair.

“Oh, professor!” Dorothea loudly called out, feigning a smile, “the Emperor requires your presence! Edie said that her fiancée is still having back pain after our battle with Rhea, and she needs urgent care before she heads to bed!”

The knight barely had time to react before Dorothea grabbed Manuela’s hand, dragging her as far away from the man as possible. Manuela merely looked at Dorothea, confused as they walked away, strolling through the monastery’s gardens.

“Dorothea, that can’t be right, the medicine I gave to Byleth ha-“ as Manuela noticed that they were heading towards the commoner’s rooms and not Rhea’s former room, where Edelgard and Byleth were sleeping in as they fought the last of the Agarthan soldiers, Manuela stopped.

She stopped talking mid-sentence, but she also stopped dead in her tracks, stopping Dorothea as well. The younger woman still clung to her hand, and Manuela could see, even under the cloak of late night darkness, that Dorothea wasn’t well.

“Edelgard didn’t really call me, did she?” Manuela firmly asked, only for Dorothea to sigh.

“She…didn’t, no. It was an excuse” Dorothea confessed, and she could see Manuela getting irritated.

“If you needed to talk, Thea, you could’ve told me. And you could’ve waited for my date to finish, at least…”

“I…I couldn’t stand seeing you with him” Dorothea shyly confessed, only for Manuela to become ever more confused.

“What are you talking about, Thea? I didn’t know you like him as well, I-“

“No. No, Manuela, that’s not it” Dorothea interrupted, “it’s not about him. It’s about you.”

Manuela was shocked, of course, as she had no idea.   
Dorothea sighed, already expecting this reaction out of the older woman. Sure, Manuela knew that Dorothea liked women, but Dorothea had always been careful hiding her feelings... at least until this night happened. And Dorothea couldn’t hide them for much longer.

“I think you’ve guessed it by now” Dorothea started, “…that I like you, I mean. I like-no, I love you in many ways…it’s almost…silly, isn’t it? I feel like I want to keep you all to myself…and I’m sorry for that. I understand if you want me to leave you alone but I-“

Before Dorothea could finish, Manuela cupped her face, forcing Dorothea to lock eyes with her. Ever so slowly, Manuela tried to kiss Dorothea. She brushed her lips against Dorothea’s, and the younger woman whined in protest once Manuela pulled away. So Manuela kissed her again, this time lingering. She tried to pull away completely, but she felt Dorothea’s hands grab her arms to make her stay.

“More, Manuela” Dorothea desperately begged, and Manuela was unable to refuse as she was starting to feel as aroused as the younger woman was.

Quietly and discreetly, they made their way towards Dorothea’s room, which was the nearest. As soon as they got inside, Dorothea couldn’t help pushing Manuela against the wall, her mouth wasting no time in assaulting Manuela’s neck as the older woman moaned for her.

“I want you…I’ve wanted to have you for so long” Dorothea purred near Manuela’s ear, in between kisses and love bites that made Manuela’s head spin with lust.

“Take me” Manuela desperately begged Dorothea, “I’m yours, Thea. All yours.”

“Goddess, Manuela, if you say things like that you give me no choice but to pamper you all night” Dorothea teased, as her hands moved to undo the straps of Manuela’s dress.

As she untied them from Manuela’s collar, Dorothea allowed her dress to fall to the floor. Manuela’s corset and undergarments followed as she kept undressing her, slowly revealing more and more skin…and getting more and more aroused.

“You’re so beautiful” Dorothea murmured as she finally laid her eyes on her former professor, fully naked and magnificent, “so very beautiful, Manuela…” 

Before Manuela could reply, she felt Dorothea’s mouth trail kisses all over her chest, as her hands cupped her breasts. It only felt even better as she saw Dorothea slowly descend, leaving behind a trail of kisses from Manuela’s torso to her stomach, to finally rest in between her legs as Dorothea kneeled. And Manuela burned red upon realizing what she was about to do.

“I’ll treat you better than those fools ever did. They’re idiots who can’t recognize a goddess when they see one” Dorothea flirted, making Manuela extremely embarrassed but very wet, “but I’m not like them, Manuela. I know how to make you happy, how to make you mine…mine alone…”

With that, Dorothea gave Manuela’s wet sex a slow lick that made Manuela squirm in delight. Dorothea couldn’t help a chuckle.

“How long has it been since any of them made you reach an orgasm, hm?” Dorothea teased as her fingers teased Manuela’s clit, as the older woman tried to suppress her pleased moans, “how many of them made you scream their names? How many of them made you moan so sweetly like you’re moaning now?”

“N-none!” Manuela couldn’t help moaning desperately, surprising even herself at her little outburst.

“I’ll fix that, so that my name will be the only one you scream” Dorothea teased one last time, before her mouth was over Manuela’s wet sex, her tongue licking her folds before penetrating her.

Manuela moaned and cried out again, this time unable to muffle her sounds. She felt Dorothea use her tongue and her fingers to work on her, and it felt like pure bliss. All that Manuela could do was pull Dorothea closer, grabbing her head to press her deeper inside her as she felt jolts of pleasure up her spine, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm with each stroke of Dorothea’s tongue and fingers.  
Eventually, she came on Dorothea’s mouth, crying out her lover’s name in pure bliss;

“Dorothea!”

Spent from her orgasm and with her knees weak, Manuela allowed herself to drop to the floor, sitting up as she reclined against the same wall where Dorothea had made love to her. Dorothea simply smiled as her lover slowly recovered her energy, licking her taste off of her own lips before speaking again;

“I warned you that you’d be screaming my name. And you’ll scream my name a lot more times tonight…”

After purring those last words, Dorothea kissed Manuela again. And again. And she took her to bed. And again, Manuela screamed her name in pure orgasmic bliss. Again and again, and Dorothea even screamed Manuela’s name on occasion, again and again until the sun rose over the horizon.


	34. (Edelgard/Ingrid) - Knightly fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Edelgard/Ingrid  
> -Praise kink-  
> "Such a wonderful knight to have under my service."
> 
> Requested by Super1705

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make Ingrid being a huge bottom knight for her mistress again, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ingrid looked around, slightly nervous. She knew that Edelgard had locked up the throne room and that everyone was forbidden from entering so that no one could walk in on them, but it still made Ingrid slightly uneasy. The fact that Edelgard remained composed while wearing her Emperor regalia, ever so majestic as she sat on her throne while Ingrid was completely naked under the cover of a single red cape only made the knight more nervous.

“Well? Come closer. I wish to see you” Edelgard purred, and Ingrid had no choice but to obey her Emperor.

She stepped closer, stopping inches away from her Emperor. And Edelgard rose to meet her.  
Slowly, Edelgard removed Ingrid’s cape off of her shoulders, exposing the woman.

“Give me a twirl, my knight” Edelgard purred again, her eyes fixated on Ingrid’s body as the knight obeyed her yet again, showing her every inch of her body, to her embarrassment.

When she turned back to Edelgard again, her face was burning red. Yet Edelgard seemed incredibly pleased. She reached out to touch Ingrid’s face, pulling Ingrid down as she cupped her chin. Once Ingrid was face to face with the shorter woman, Edelgard rewarded her with a kiss on her lips. A kiss that despite being somewhat chaste still made Ingrid’s heart melt, and made her feel butterflies on her stomach.

“Good girl… such a wonderful knight to have under my service…” Edelgard murmured against her lips, merely making Ingrid more embarrassed…and aroused.

Edelgard pulled back, receiving a soft whine of protest from Ingrid. Yet the Emperor couldn’t resist giving her one last peck on her lips before pulling away completely, this time for good. She took a step back, reclining back on her throne as she sat down again.

“Ingrid” Edelgard called her again, “sit on my lap.”

Ingrid’s heart skipped a beat upon receiving her order. Nervously yet excited, she followed Edelgard. Guided by Edelgard’s hands, she straddled the Emperor’s lap…only for Edelgard to pull her into a different position instead. Ingrid yelp in surprise as Edelgard cradled her in arms, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s shoulders to steady herself, and to avoid falling off.  
Edelgard merely smiled as Ingrid’s cheeks somehow turned even redder. She looked her in the eyes, and softly kissed Ingrid’s face, pampering her with sweet kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her temple…

“You are so good, my knight. So very good to me…” Edelgard whispered on Ingrid’s ear after, and Ingrid felt as if she could explode from both her love and her arousal.

She wanted to tell Edelgard she loved her.  
She wanted to tell Edelgard she wanted her.  
She wanted to tell Edelgard that she wanted to be hers alone.  
And yet somehow her words failed her as the knight could only stutter her Emperor’s name;

“E-Edelgard…I…I…”

Another kiss on her lips shushed Ingrid.

“I know” Edelgard murmured, “me too. But now, be a good girl for me, Ingrid.”

If Ingrid wasn’t melting already, Edelgard’s hand sliding down to brush her fingers against Ingrid’s folds surely did the trick. Ingrid moaned at the touch, burying her face in the crook of Edelgard’s neck as the Emperor fingered her.

“No need to get shy, love” Edelgard gently cooed, holding Ingrid as her fingers pumped in and out of her knight’s dripping wet sex, “you’re so beautiful…”

With her words, Ingrid couldn’t resist giving Edelgard some love of her own, as best as she could in her position. Her mouth ghosted over Edelgard’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites that made the Emperor fail to suppress quiet moans of her own, as she still fingered her.

“G-good girl…keep going Ingrid…you’re doing so well, such a good girl, my knight…” Edelgard softly moaned as she felt Ingrid assault her neck, rewarding her not only with praise but also with her fingers moving deeper and faster inside her knight.

She flicked her fingers inside Ingrid, hitting spots that made Ingrid cry out in pleasure. It didn’t take much for Edelgard to find herself with Ingrid thrashing on her lap, overjoyed as her orgasm washed over her and sent jolts of pleasure up her spine. Edelgard didn’t stop until Ingrid fell limp on her arms, spent and absolutely satisfied. 

“Was that to your liking? Was it the way you had imagined your fantasy?” Edelgard playfully asked, as her wife was still recovering from her orgasmic bliss.

“Somehow it was even better than my fantasy” Ingrid laughed, and Edelgard couldn’t resist bending down slightly to kiss her wife yet again.

“I’m glad, Ingrid” Edelgard purred, taking her fingers out of Ingrid and bringing them near Ingrid’s lips.

Her wife smiled, and she took Edelgard’s hand to lick her own wetness off of Edelgard’s fingers.  
As she sucked and licked, and Edelgard stared down at that beautiful face taking her fingers in her mouth, Edelgard thought to herself about how lucky she had been to have such a beautiful and devoted knight by her side, as her partner and equal.


	35. (Catherine/Shamir) - Third person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Catherine/Shamir  
> -Bondage-  
> "If only Rhea could see you now."
> 
> Requested by Fepppmester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like cathmir! A lot! And thanks to the quote I decided to sprinkle in a bit of unrequited crush on Rhea for Catherine's part, which drives Shamir jealous... but she likes it because come on, it's Rhea, who doesn't find Rhea attractive??
> 
> Hope you like it!

“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?”

Catherine stopped kissing her lover and pulled away. She looked Shamir in the eyes, and she could see that she was serious about her question.

“Yes but…not in that way” Catherine shyly confessed.

“I figured” came as Shamir’s short answer, “you were too quiet. And when you’re quiet, it’s because it’s about her.”

“I was only thinking about how she’s doing now! Because she was so sad today, that’s all!” Catherine tried to defend herself, getting slightly more desperate than what she intended.

“Honestly, no need to get so defensive” Shamir sighed, “I really don’t care. It’s not like you and I are that serious anyway…but you think about her a lot.”

“Are you jealous, partner?” Catherine teased her, and Shamir couldn’t help smirking.

“Perhaps I am…a bit. But she is very attractive, so I see why you’d be head over heels for her no matter how much she doesn’t reciprocate” Shamir let out, and Catherine was close to telling her to watch her mouth…until Shamir spoke again;

“If she ever wants to join us…I’d be down for it.”

As Catherine turned beet red, Shamir couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re so easy to tease about having the hots for our boss.”

Catherine tried to protest, but Shamir’s mouth clashing with hers stopped her. They were already sitting up on Catherine’s bed, so Shamir had no trouble pushing Catherine to lie down on her back, on top of the pillows. Yet Catherine couldn’t help noticing that her lover was a bit rougher than usual as she got on top of her, pulling Catherine’s shirt up to bite her all over her chest and neck.  
Catherine was enjoying the attention, even if it was slightly more aggressive than usual. She moaned in pleasure as Shamir claimed her…but her moment was short lived. She felt Shamir undress her shirt completely, but instead of discarding it, she moved to use it to bound her hands together, much to Catherine’s confusion.

“What are you doing?” Catherine inquired, as she felt her hands being tied up by Shamir.

“You don’t want to be tied up to the bed?” Shamir simply asked, as Catherine became more and more embarrassed.

“You know I like it…” Catherine shyly confessed, “I’m just wondering why now, that’s all…”

Shamir merely smirked, but she didn’t answer her lover. She bound Catherine’s hands together and tied them up to the bed posts so that Catherine’s hands were firmly immobilized above her head. After that, Shamir undressed Catherine’s pants and undergarments, leaving her lower half completely naked. She wasn’t surprised to see that her lover was already dripping wet before she even touched her there. And Shamir couldn’t help a smirk.  
Her fingers danced over Catherine’s stomach, teasing her as they moved lower ever so slowly.  
She could feel Catherine squirm slightly at her touch, as she tried to wriggle free of her binds but to no avail.   
When Shamir’s fingers finally reached Catherine’s sex, and traced her labia, Catherine couldn’t help rocking her hips, mindlessly seeking contact. But Shamir refused to give her what Catherine wanted, pulling back her hand as the knight cried out in despair.

“Please…” Catherine begged desperately, “please…touch me…please, inside me, please! Please!”

Catherine tried rubbing her thighs together to cause some friction that would bring her relief, but to her utter despair, Shamir held her legs apart.

“No” Shamir quietly murmured, “if you want me to touch you…you have to tell me that I fuck you better than Rhea ever could.”

Somehow Catherine turned even redder than before, and her mouth hung open as she was absolutely dumbfounded.

“Excuse me?” she let out once she recovered from the shock, “Lady Rhea and I never even-“

Catherine was suddenly silenced by Shamir bending over as her tongue ran over her labia, making Catherine choke out a desperate moan. But just as soon as it started, it stopped. Shamir’s tongue retracted back inside her mouth after licking her lips, and Catherine whined in protest.

“Again, please! Please!” Catherine begged her, as she tried to free her hands to touch herself…but again, to no avail.

“You know what you have to do” Shamir purred, watching Catherine struggle as her desire grew, “just moan to me what I want to hear, and I’ll give it to you…”

Catherine tried to wriggle free one last time before crying out in defeat. Her cheeks burned bright red, in a flush that extended to her neck and chest.

“Y-you’re better than R-Rhea…when you…fuck me” Catherine finally choked out, as Shamir smirked.

“That wasn’t too hard now was it, partner?”

To Catherine’s relief, Shamir fulfilled her promise. Her fingers went back to Catherine’s wet sex, touching her in ways that made her cry out in pleasure. As Shamir teased her, and shoved her fingers inside Catherine, she couldn’t help feeling wetter upon seeing her lover trash around like that, moaning her name and trying to move her hips as best as she could to ride her fingers.

“If only Rhea could see you now…” Shamir teased, “tied up and taking my fingers so well inside you…what would she say? What would she think of seeing you this wet for me, and not for her? Hm?”

Catherine let out a desperately aroused whine, and Shamir decided to tease her more, as her fingers picked up their pace and moved faster and deeper.

“I bet you’d like to have her watch…wouldn’t you? To have both of us owning you…having both of us use you…letting her watch you whimper and beg to be touched by me, and not by her…isn’t that right, partner?”

Shamir was absolutely surprised that her words were enough to make Catherine come on her hand, while crying out her name. Not Shamir’s name. But Rhea’s. Loudly.   
Catherine didn’t even realize what she had shouted as her head spun with pleasure from her orgasm, as her body physically recovered. Yet Shamir didn’t seem too bothered with this.

“You imagined her in the room with us, didn’t you?” Shamir calmly asked as she untied Catherine’s hands.

A flush across Catherine’s cheeks came as her answer.

“I expected something like that” Shamir laughed, “and hey, who knows? Maybe one day she’ll have some fun with us…”

Before Catherine could react, she felt Shamir cup her face, forcing her to stare into her eyes.

“But even if she does, you’re my partner first. Not hers. Mine.”

Shamir’s possessive kiss seemed to claim Catherine as her own, and Catherine was happy to accept it just as that. Rhea was amazing. But she was Shamir’s. Only Shamir’s.


	36. (Petra/Dorothea) - Blood Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Petra/Dorothea  
> -Supernatural-   
> "Come for me again and again, Dorothea!"
> 
> Requested by NintenLady909

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get back to my requests, I've been super busy and even a bit burned out.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Dorothea!” 

As she heard her wife shout her name, Dorothea rushed to her. She ran out of the room, only to catch her wife stumbling around in the hallways of the palace, as if she was hurt.  
So Dorothea was quick to reach for her, holding her in her arms as Petra struggled to stay strong.

“You’re hurt, my love” Dorothea quietly cried out as she helped Petra stand, more as a statement rather than a question.

“I’m weak…” Petra started to explain, as Dorothea gently picked her up, ready to carry her back to their bedroom as best as she could manage, “...I didn’t...take blood...the raid...tired…”

As Petra kept mumbling about what had happened, Dorothea finally reached their door.  
She locked herself and her wife inside the bedroom, and took Petra to bed, gently laying her down on the mattress. 

“Dorothea…” Petra quietly begged, but Dorothea shushed her;

“I know what you need. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you…”

With those words, Dorothea extended her arm in front of Petra, watching her wife bite her there as she winced in pain. Bright red blood started to pour out of her skin, as Petra’s teeth sank in and immediately let go again. Only for Petra’s tongue to lick up that precious blood coming out of Dorothea’s wounds, tasting it and consuming it.  
Dorothea merely took the pain without protest. It stung a bit, but it was far from being unbearable. And it had a reason to be this way;

“How are you feeling, my love?” she asked Petra, as Petra’s face regained some color and the red faded from her eyes, returning to their natural and beautiful shade of brown.

“I feel strong. Thank you, loveliest” Petra gently answered her, as she finished licking up the last drops of Dorothea’s blood.

Soon, the wounds over Dorothea’s arm faded, as the pain faded as well.  
But where Petra grew stronger, her wife grew weaker.  
Petra catched her Dorothea just in time before she fell out of the bed. Gently, Petra guided her back on the mattress, helping her wife recline on the pillows. She took Dorothea’s hand to her mouth, gently kissing the back of her hand with care and love.

“Dorothea...I am so sorry. I did not want to take from you your blood, I-”

“It’s alright, Petra” Dorothea softly interrupted, “you were wounded from battle. I couldn’t let my wife hurt. And no one can know your secret, so it falls to me...but you never hurt me. Not more than you need to, anyway…I just need to rest for a bit, my love. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Dorothea chuckled, and Petra kissed her.  
Her mouth tasted like blood. It was a somewhat nauseating taste for non-vampires like Dorothea, but her wife’s soft lips made up for it.

“How can I repay you?” Petra purred in between kisses.

Dorothea smiled, carefully leaning in to whisper in Petra’s ear;

“Eat me out, please…”

If Petra had an heartbeat, she was sure her wife’s words would have made it stop.  
Eagerly, Petra moved down as Dorothea reclined back on the pillows, making herself comfortable enough.  
Once Petra was between Dorothea’s legs, she lifted up her dress and spread her legs open, and moved to give Dorothea’s right thigh a gentle bite-

“Careful with the fangs, love, please.”

Petra nodded at Dorothea’s words, and gently bit down again, without hurting her wife. She teased her inner thighs for a while, before moving to lick Dorothea’s sex, over her undergarments. She might have had fabric separating her tongue from Dorothea’s bare skin, but it was still enough to send chills up Dorothea’s spine, and to draw a musical moan out of the former songstress.

“Petra-” Dorothea started to moan, ready to beg for more.

But before she could, her wife tore down her undergarments with her sharp fangs.  
It didn’t hurt Dorothea, and she knew Petra would never hurt her...but the sharpness of her wife’s canines made her thrilled.  
Her hands rested atop Petra’s head, pulling her deeper inside her.  
She felt Petra’s tongue explore her, licking and tasting every inch of her.  
It made Dorothea burst with orgasmic joy, as her wife’s tongue ravished her completely, making her beg for more and more in loud moans.  
Eventually, Petra’s fingers joined in, pumping in and out of Dorothea to drive her crazy.   
Dorothea gripped the bed sheets, moaning and squirming in pleasure as her orgasm approached.

“Come on, my loveliest” Petra softly chanted as her mouth pulled away from Dorothea’s very wet sex, only for her to add another finger inside her wife, “come for me again and again, Dorothea!”

Dorothea couldn’t hold it in much longer.  
She came on Petra’s hand, desperate and flushed as she regained her strength.  
Petra pulled away for a moment, so that she could admire her human wife in all of her glory as she lay atop their red bed sheets and pillows, matching with her sweet blood that was now flowing on her face, giving her the loveliest pink blush that spread to her neck.  
Petra hated to take blood from her wife. But she loved the sight of her once she recovered.


	37. Notice

I decided to stop this project for personal reasons.  
I'm sorry about that.  
I've been struggling with things for a while and I'm a bit tired of writing requests, plus some issues came up with this project as a whole.  
I want to thank people who gave me their support and I want to ask readers who were following this project to please understand my position and respect my decision to stop.  
I know I promised to write more and I was excited for some requests, but again, these are requests and not comissions, so please don't blame me for wanting to stop or feel like I owed any of my work to anyone. This is work I always did for free without asking for anything in return, and now I'm completely burned out and have been having a lot more issues with personal things that no longer make me comfortable in writing people's fic requests in this fandom.

I'm sorry if you really wanted me to write your request and I never got to do it, and I hope you can understand.  
I'll still write fics, including of ships in these requests, and I can't guarantee that I'll never pick this up again where I left off. But for now I really need to just stop indefinitely if not forever.

Thank you for reading this and thank you for understanding.  
\- LD


End file.
